Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow
by Rennie75
Summary: Newly completed summer series – canon compliant thru S2 finale, somewhat in character but lighter, fluffier! Team Arrow action/ adventure with extra Olicity romance! New villains, old enemies, plot twists, reveals, Lessons humor and happily ever after included! Pls see my Lessons: Team Arrow story for bonus scenes and Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons: Becoming the Green Arrow**

**SUMMER SERIES PREMISE** – As the show is on hiatus, I wanted to take the opportunity to do my own summer series and resolve some of the issues left after the S2 finale. My plan is for this story to serve as the "show" so there will be weekly episodes posted each Wednesday. The chapters will probably be lengthy and be from a third person POV. They will be connected by larger themes, but will still have smaller plots each time. Again, much like our beloved show (at least in theory) except it will be the happier, fluffier Arrow with a definite Olicity spin that I use in the Lessons Universe! I do plan to have a related story (Lessons: Team Arrow) that will serve as "episode tags" and include either bonus thoughts/ scenes from different character POVs. There will be action, drama, humor, and fun so I hope you'll join me for the ride! If you guys are game then let's get started, shall we?! :)

**AN** - This intro chapter pulls info from both Lessons Learned Chapters 11-12 as well as Vacation Day so you don't need to read those, however, my feelings wouldn't be hurt if you went back to check them out! :) Anyway, always feel free to share your thoughts, suggestions, and questions - I love getting feedback!

**AN2** – A special thank you to Mic RiddyBanon for not just your beta skills but also your support! Kenyancougar, thank you for your support as well! This summer series is a bit of an experiment for me and I know I would have tried it without your ladies encouraging me! THANK YOU!

**DISCLAIMER** – While the cat is away, the mice shall play…but I still don't own Arrow!

* * *

Team Arrow had survived Slade's assault on the city and they had even survived Felicity taking a vacation day shortly thereafter, however, they were all still adjusting and learning to deal with the numerous recent changes. Oliver had lost his mother to death and his sister to disappearance. The Foundry had been comprised and locked in legal issues forcing them to relocate their headquarters. QC and all the Queen family assets were also embroiled in legal drama which had left Oliver without money until Felicity tracked and liberated Slade Wilson's hidden assets and funds. Even more people knew about Oliver's secret identity and Team Arrow which put them all at risk. Detective Lance was in a medically induced coma due to the injuries he sustained when he joined their fight against Slade. ARGUS remained a tentative and dangerous ally even if they were now keeping a respectful distance. Lastly, Starling City faced the necessity to rebuild and re-establish law and order for the second time in as many years.

There were even bigger changes for them personally resulting from subtle shifts in alignment as the outside world had become even more dangerous. Team Arrow found stability within themselves in the midst of a city in chaos. They found security within themselves while others were kept at a distance. They found respect and trust within themselves even though others doubted them. Their bonds became stronger each day as each one made the choice to stay together. Each one acknowledged and accepted that they were stronger, better together than they could ever be apart.

Without the burden of their day jobs, the Team was able to fully dedicate themselves to training and missions without their previous time constraints. They were forced to adjust their cover stories and public personas though as while Diggle could remain as the black driver, Felicity was no longer Oliver Queen's EA at QC. They also needed a way to keep Roy close without Thea unintentionally providing an excuse. They were working on the problem and Felicity had already leaked intel to the gossip mags and reporters that Oliver Queen was forming a new consortium (JLA Industries) to restore his family name and fortune.

This story allowed for Felicity to remain close without arousing too much suspicion. Felicity even used part of the funds she had recovered from Slade to purchase an office building. The upper levels would fulfill the need for the appearance of business while the bottom levels were being renovated to be their public Team Arrow headquarters. As many more people now knew Oliver's secret identity as the Arrow as well as the roles played by Diggle, Felicity, and now Roy, the Team knew a second hidden location was also required for their protection and peace of mind.

Felicity had again utilized Slade Wilson's assets to gain possession of another warehouse in the Glades. This became their "second location" that they kept private and hidden just as Oliver had once kept his second location hidden from them. This time though, Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, and Roy knew its location as well as the security measures in place to stop outsiders from gaining access. The second location served not only as the Team's real headquarters but it also quickly became a second home for them. As there was much work to be done to rebuild both Team Arrow and Starling City, the Team often found it easier to spend the night so more times than not at least one member and sometimes two would stay.

The second location was still a work in progress, but the Team had applied all that they had learned to make their new headquarters better. Felicity improved their security and technology – she even accepted some ARGUS computers and software, even though she remained suspicious of them. Diggle and Oliver revised and improved the security of the physical structure. Roy's continued quest for archery precision dictated the need to locate that area far from Felicity's computers and work space. They also revamped their med and research labs with the latest courtesy of the now defunct S.T.A.R. Labs. The training area had also been expanded so all could retain and improve their skills (though Felicity still refused to train with them). Additionally, all four contributed to the living area space to ensure they could all stay there comfortably if they needed to do so.

Despite the lingering tension and concern for the future, the Team remained fairly relaxed, comfortable, and in good spirits within their own home. There were even lighthearted moments of teasing justas the three original partners had once shared so long ago. That early balance and rhythm had returned and Roy was a surprisingly easy fit this time as well.

Roy had become an important part of their Team even if they did still face the problem of his public persona though. Laurel had used her position and the public story of Slade's attack to ensure Roy remained free of charges, however, the Team had no viable reason to explain his constant presence. Fortunately, the city was still in such a state of chaos and turmoil that they knew they had more time to formulate a plan. Right now, all of their time and energy was spent on rebuilding their Team and protecting the city.

Starling City still resembled the battleground it recently was and enterprising criminals attempted to take advantage during the chaotic time. Public fear and anger remained strong even as the explanations of the battle that cost the city so much were offered. The public story of Slade's attack was part truth, part lie as any public story is.

SCPD had advised the citizens that Slade Wilson was a former Australian Special Forces commander who had gone rogue. They had reliable intel that he had drugged his army of escaped convicts (and one Roy Harper) with a new street drug cocktail that caused a temporary fugue state where the victim was easily manipulated to action, suffered hallucinations, and retained no memory of the events. Slade then used his new army to continue his personal vendetta against Oliver Queen.

The authorities further advised that Slade had been obsessed with the Queen family since Oliver had been thought dead while stranded on an island for five years. They speculated that Slade connected Oliver Queen with the tragic death of the woman he loved as she had been lost at sea during that time as well. They believed he fixated on Oliver when he 'returned from the dead ' and that he wanted to avenge the woman's death and punish Oliver by destroying the Queen family. That obsession reached dangerous levels when Moira Queen ran for public office and thus forced Slade into violent action resulting in the kidnapping of Thea Queen and the murder of Moira Queen.

With the support of the DA's office, the SCPD also publicly acknowledged the help of the 'Vigilante'. There were several public sightings of Oliver in green as the Arrow that night since he had not made his usual efforts to remain hidden, thus the 'Green Arrow' was born. The tales of his assistance and adventures quickly grew to legendary proportions as the public needed a hero just as they needed a villain. The Green Arrow was the hero they needed to believe in and Slade Wilson was the villain they needed to blame.

With the name and face of Slade Wilson to blame, Starling City also forgave the Queen family and most sympathized with Oliver Queen as the victim of an obsessed madman. Oliver had lost his mother, his company, and even his sister had been kidnapped. He was now a wounded hero of yet another tragedy in the city's mind and most cheered his efforts to rebuild**,** especially as he continued to make donations to various funds courtesy again of Slade's money.

As the 'victim', Oliver gained favorable public press and they made use of that by setting up a charity in his mom's name that would continue to help rebuild Starling City. The Team was glad to be able to help the city in the light of day and not just the dark of night. Oliver, in particular, felt the need to publicly redeem his family's name especially as he knew and felt responsible for the dark truth. He also hoped it might allow Thea to return to him, to them. They had yet to receive word from her other than that last cryptic letter to Roy.

Oliver had maintained contact with Walter and assured him routinely that he continued to search for his sister. Walter had called Felicity just that morning and requested a meeting with Oliver at the new JLA offices and the Team assumed that was the reason why. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle were waiting there now. Roy was down below training as he was still struggling to deal with Thea's choice to leave.

"Good morning Walter!" Felicity greeted the man enthusiastically as he got off the elevator.

Walter returned both the warm greeting and smile. "Good morning Felicity. How are you today?" He was still impressed that the young IT genius remained by Oliver's side, however, he continued to ignore the recurring rumors that explained her previous and current position in Oliver's life.

"Good, well, that's relatively speaking, of course! But we are trying to be good and I think that's what counts, doesn't it? We have been busy though and that is good too as it totally sucks to not be able to do anything when so much needs to be done-" Felicity's ramble was interrupted as Diggle smothered a laugh with a cough and Oliver spoke.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke her name then stepped forward to shake Walter's hand and gestured for his stepfather to move past him into their offices. Oliver then leaned in to whisper to Felicity, "_Trying to be good_? Is that what we've been doing?"

Felicity glared and blushed in response to his teasing even as she strode past him to see Walter smiling at them in amusement.

"Walter, can I get you a cup of tea?" Felicity ignored the amusement and made the offer as it was Walter.

"Sure, tea would be great. Thank you!" Walter watched in bemusement as Felicity left without making an offer to get anything for the others.

"I'd love a coffee, thanks Felicity." Oliver called out after Felicity crossed the threshold to leave the office.

She turned and smiled sweetly as she replied, "I'm sorry but the coffee maker is broken, _Mr. Queen_."

Walter watched as Mr. Diggle and Oliver exchanged a look and laugh. He couldn't resist asking for clarification, "Doesn't your coffee maker make the tea too?"

"Yes." Oliver gave the single word answer, but then he grinned as he offered reassurance. "Don't worry, Walter, she'll bring you your tea."

"And probably something for herself too." Diggle added with a grin as well.

Walter nodded as he recognized the exchange as an inside joke even if he didn't understand it. He was curious though and considered asking, but Felicity was already returning…with two cups in her hands. She smiled brightly once again as she handed a cup to Walter and kept one for herself. Despite ignoring both Oliver and Mr. Diggle, Felicity then moved to stand between them. Walter couldn't help but note the picture the three of them made – they mightappear to be an unlikely group, but they were clearly close. He frowned a bit and spared the trio one more look of confused concern as he felt like he was missing something important. However, as what he needed to do today was important too he returned to the task at hand.

"Felicity, you mentioned wanting to do good and I'm glad to hear you say that." Walter waited until she smiled nervously and pushed her glasses further up her nose. He wasn't surprised to see her nervous response, but he was surprised to see the immediate frowns by the men flanking her. Reminding himself of the important of his task, Walter swallowed with difficulty and pushed his doubts aside so he could continue before they could speak.

"This city needs more people who want to do good, but that's not all we need. The last two years have not just physically destroyed Starling City, but have also broken the city's spirit. While that Green Arrow fellow is breathing life into the people, we still need a public leader too. We need someone to stand up for Starling City and lead her forward to a better future. Moira wanted to be that person, Oliver."

"Yes, she did – she would have been a great mayor, Walter." Oliver wasn't sure what Walter's purpose was, but he agreed cautiously anyway after exchanging a quick look with his partners.

"The city council has requested a special election as Sebastian Blood is now deceased. I have the paperwork here to put your name on the ballot Oliver."

Walter sat back and watched to see Oliver's reaction; however, the only reaction came from Felicity as she gasped slightly. She quickly shut her mouth and glanced at Mr. Diggle before both turned to Oliver. Walter noticed their exchange and turned with them to find Oliver still staring at him with a carefully blank expression.

As the silence continued, Walter found himself staring at his stepson - a stepson he realized that he still didn't understand, but a stepson that he believed in. Oliver had changed since he had returned from that bloody island and changed even more since his return. Walter had watched Oliver carefully over the past year as even more tragedies played out in his life. He had watched Oliver stand up and take his place as CEO of Queen Consolidated. He had watched Oliver stand beside Moira, stand in front of Thea, and he knew Oliver could stand in front of the city. He believed in Oliver even if he didn't fully understand him.

Oliver remained silent as he stood up and moved to the window – he needed a moment to think and preferred not to have Walter staring at him as he did so. It was only a moment later that Oliver heard and felt first Diggle then Felicity move closer to him. Their Team continued to be close and even though this wasn't a life or death situation he found himself grinning at the evidence of their obvious support.

As he replayed Walter's words in his mind, Oliver he considered their options. He had found himself wanting to do more lately, but this wasn't what he had intended. The question now though was how to persuade Walter that it was foolish. Technically, Oliver had no 'real job' and considering he was publicly trying to uphold his mother's legacy, it would be difficult to explain his reasons for rejecting the opportunity. He turned with a brow raised to Diggle and Felicity. This was a Team decision and he needed to see if they had any immediate input even if Walter remained in the room.

Felicity spoke first which didn't surprise anyone, however, her words surprised them all. "I think we should do it."

Walter didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until he suddenly dragged in air and choked on it. While he coughed, he watched the trio as both Oliver and Mr. Diggle continued to stare silently at Felicity. She started speaking even while he was still coughing.

"It is the right thing to honor your family _legacy_," Felicity stressed the word legacy and paused significantly before she continued. "It would allow you to work closely with local charities rebuilding the Glades and the SCPD so you could make a difference each and every _day_." Again Felicity emphasized the last word.

Felicity was trying to choose her words carefully so Walter wouldn't suspect anything but she also wanted to lend her support before Oliver rejected the offer. She knew he already helped the city and could do more, however, Felicity was also hoping that this would be something that helped Oliver. Felicity wanted Oliver to find the redemption that she knewhe still sought even as he continued to try to leave the past buried. This opportunity could be good for the city and good for Oliver so Felicity wanted them to discuss it.

Walter jumped in quickly to support Felicity's statements. "Moira would have loved for you to take her place, Oliver. Felicity is also right that you could make a difference - you could lead Starling City in a new direction, a better direction." As Felicity and Mr. Diggle turned as one to stare at him Walter continued even if Oliver wasn't looking at him.

"You can win Oliver. We've done some preliminary polling-"

"Who's we?" Diggle interrupted to ask the question. Considering all of the underlying conspiracies they had uncovered in the past two years, he wasn't willing to assume anything. If Felicity wanted them to consider this move then he wanted more intel before he formed his opinion.

"What? Um, the same businessmen and banks that wanted to get Moira elected. People who have a vested interest in building up Starling City instead of allowing it to be crushed or worse to be overrun by chaos and criminals." Walter addressed Mr. Diggle as he had been the one to ask the question, but then he turned again to Oliver.

"The numbers show you have both a sympathetic vote as well as the approval of young voters. Many also perceive you as a survivor and they think you could be a great leader during this troubling time. I think they are right son." Walter paused but neither Felicity nor Mr. Diggle spoke again and Oliver had kept his attention focused on the two of them. When Oliver did turn to him, Walter quickly spoke again.

"You can easily win the special election and do something good; however, we need to get the paperwork in today by 5pm." Walter paused once again when Oliver moved his gaze to just over his shoulder for a moment. He remained silent and after just a moment Oliver again met his eyes.

"Walter, I need some time to think about this." Oliver kept his tone bland and his expression neutral as, despite his respect for Walter, he wasn't willing to humor his stepfather beyond a polite response. Felicity was another matter though so if she wanted them to discuss this then they would, but they couldn't do that in front of Walter.

"Of course. Perhaps we can meet for a late lunch. 2 at Alexander's?" Walter held Oliver's gaze briefly before he turned to Felicity as she nodded. "Thank you." With those final words, Walter walked away.

Silence reigned in the office until the elevator doors closed. As one Oliver and Diggle turned to Felicity just as she started speaking quickly.

"Seriously, it is a good idea. I mean ignoring the fact that we could do a lot of good, it's also practical. We still need more leverage to get QC back and good press and connections will help with that. We can bring Roy onboard in some public service capacity so he'll have a cover story to work with you. We can make new contacts within the police..." Felicity paused to breathe and Diggle jumped in.

"It also gives us more coverage for alibis if it becomes necessary. Strategically, it could be a good place for intel." Diggle lent his support cautiously after a brief glance at Felicity. He had noticed Oliver was even more invested in rebuilding Starling City and thought this might be a good outlet for him. Diggle knew Felicity also shared similar concerns for Oliver as both remembered that he had struggled after the Undertaking last year. Oliver had come far and seemed to be handling everything well, but neither of them wanted him to run away again.

Oliver had returned to the window as Diggle spoke, but that didn't mean he didn't hear him. He also heard what both Felicity and Diggle had left unsaid. Oliver knew they were concerned about how he was handling everything and thought this might help keep him grounded, sane, and in Starling City. He couldn't disagree with their thought process even if he knew he wasn't as lost or as oblivious as his partners believed.

"So the Mayor would get paid and need an executive assistant and driver/ bodyguard, right?" Oliver smiled as he turned to them.

"Are we really going to do this? You are going to be mayor?" Felicity asked just to be sure. She knew she had understood Oliver's statement, but she wanted to make sure he understood his choice too.

"Looks like we are." Oliver responded as he walked across the room to her. He took her elbow and steered her toward the elevator as Diggle moved behind them to follow.

"I think I'd prefer a new public persona this time if it's alright with you man." Diggle grinned as he met Felicity's eyes. They had both complained about their cover stories in comparison to Oliver posing as 'himself' aka the rich, spoiled playboy. Even Roy had gotten a better role than they had though as he had been 'Thea's boyfriend'.

The three of them exchanged quick smiles before each gave a nod of agreement and even relief. It seemed Team Arrow now had a new mission and it was one that could be fought in the bright light of day instead of hidden in the dark of night. Walter couldn't possibly understand it but he was responsible for giving Team Arrow new hope for the future.

While they had been busy since Slade's downfall and they had done a lot of good, their future hadn't been clear. They had clung together as they had started to heal, but they had each known that the time would come that they would have to reenter the "real world". They had each feared that they would be separated then and that they would lose the family they had found in each other. Walter's offer meant they would again be able to spend their days together with legitimate cover stories and each was relieved and excited about that.

This was a new opportunity and they were ready for the challenge. They knew that there was still a lot for them to learn individually and together as they continued to rebuild their Team and their city.

"So who gets to tell Roy he has more Lessons to learn now?" It was Diggle who asked the question as he grinned at his two partners.

* * *

**EPISODE TAG – Learning Curve (Oliver's POV) can be found as Chapter 1 of Lessons: Team Arrow.**


	2. Episode 2 - Criminal Dealings

**Episode 2 – Criminal Dealings**

**AN** – See Notes in previous chapter for the summer series basics! To address a few questions/ comments though: No, Oliver won't have a kid here and HELL NO, Laurel won't be the Black Canary or train on my Team Arrow! I am employing my fave excuse to write what I want: My story, My rules! ;)

**AN2** – Thank you all for your support and encouragement! Posting this as a weekly "episode" complete with "episode tags" in another story is definitely different and a bit of an experiment! Your reviews, faves, & follows are much appreciated! A special shout-out to TheOddManOut – thank you for your beta assistance, so very appreciated! Always a shout-out to Mic RiddyBanon and Kenyancougar for your continued friendship and support!

**DISCLAIMER** – I plan to continue to play the whole summer but I do not have a plan to gain ownership of the show…Mic, Kenyancougar, get a move on this, will ya?! CW's Arrow and all DC Comics characters belong to others!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_...Team Arrow survived Slade's attack and had just started making progress rebuilding their own headquarters while handling the fallout of their battle against Slade. Their focus remained on their Team even as they tried to help rebuild and protect their city. Walter Steele had approached Oliver asked him to run in a special election for Mayor of Starling City. With the support of his Team, Oliver agreed and now Team Arrow juggled campaign duties and Arrow missions.

* * *

Roy had finally made his escape to the second location. _We really need new nicknames for these places_, Roy thought even though he knew Oliver would reject almost anything just as he continued to refuse to call them Team Arrow. Rolling his eyes, Roy thought as he entered the security code and pushed through the door. The warehouse basement was cool, dark, and quiet so he took a moment to just rest against the door with his eyes closed. He may no longer have to battle the Mirakuru fueled rages, but he had never been a patient guy and the circus surrounding Oliver's campaign was just too much sometimes.

Walter had been right and the press and public loved Oliver, but that just meant more people wanted to see him, hear him speak, and even get a picture. The SCPD had offered a protective detail, but as the Team didn't trust anyone else to be that close Roy often joined crowd control for Oliver's public events. As the public spotlight was only on Oliver, no one had commented on their weird little group sticking together. Roy knew the Team was still concerned about the possible questions even with their cover stories in place.

His imaginary position as "Youth Vote Consultant"gave him a new public persona that meant he could work closely with the Team in public. Diggle remained on as the black driver and was also the SCPD's contact as he was Oliver's "bodyguard". Felicity was still posing as Oliver's assistant, but unlike Roy and Diggle, she actually had to work in that position. It seemed no one ever thought to call Oliver directly – they just expected to speak to Oliver's "people" and that meant Felicity. According to Diggle, Felicity was even less thrilled about this new position than she had been when Oliver had first "promoted" her at QC. Felicity wasn't quiet about her complaints and she continued to try and step back from some of it.

Roy smothered a laugh as he remembered another conversation from earlier that morning when Felicity had tried to back out of attending today's event. It had been another episode of what Roy had dubbed the "Oliver and Felicity Show" as both had yelled their points even though they had stood toe to toe. Felicity was the only person Roy had ever seen Oliver argue with, as usually he simply stared into the distance while others yelled at him, or he simply walked away. With Felicity though, Oliver remained focused on her and heactually argued back. For her part, Felicity never seemed intimidated by Oliver. She also never seemed to find it strange when he argued with her.

Roy had just recently noticed something else that was even stranger to him though. They would actually reach out and touch each other gently while still yelling (or snarling as that's what Oliver usually did). The touches were innocent – on a shoulder, or awrist, or sometimes Felicity's hands strayed to Oliver's chest, but neither commented. Both just continued yelling and touching until Oliver gave in. Roy had learned the Lesson early on to never bet against Felicity.

For this morning's Show, Roy had stayed a safe distance away with Diggle while the pair argued and he had made another mental note to get popcorn before the next Show. Surprisingly, Oliver won this round. Roy had had a hard time not laughing when Diggle had commented quietly that 'even a broken clock is right twice a day'. Roy actually believed that Oliver had won because the issue was Felicity's safety. He had become even more protective of the girl since the Slade showdown and the thought of her in danger again was unthinkable to him. It was rare for Felicity to ever be alone now, even though she argued against the constant protection.

Roy heard the beep of the security door and moved quickly away from the door that he was still leaning against as the rest of the Team entered. He noticed they looked just as annoyed as he had felt moments ago. Roy met Felicity's eyes to grin at her as she rambled.

"Why is it so fascinating to take a picture of you walking from the office to the car? Are they surprised you can do it or do they think your walk is special? Not that you don't have a nice walk, well, I mean I assume you have a nice walk as I don't actually watch you walk. Really I don't! If they want a good picture of you then they should see you on the salmon ladder." Felicity's mind caught up with her mouth and her eyes widened as she stifled a groan.

She looked up and met Roy's eyes first so that she could glare threateningly at the young man. Felicity knew Team protocol demanded they ignore her rambling, however, she also knew they all violated that at times to tease her. As she continued to glare Roy into silence, Diggle spoke up.

"Yeah, man, you could do one of those calendars like the firemen and police do." Diggle heard Roy choke as he tried to conceal his laughter, but he kept his focus on Oliver and Felicity who were, conveniently enough, standing closely together as both had made their way to her desk as was their habit upon entering headquarters.

"That would be one way to get votes and raise money at the same time. I'd even pay for that!" Again, Felicity's mouth moved before her brain did. She blushed brightly even as Roy started coughing again. _I hope he chokes on his laughter_, Felicity thought with a grim smile as she turned to watch him struggle. Luckily, that was also a good excuse to avoid both Diggle's and Oliver's eyes.

Diggle wasn't sure whose face was brighter – Felicity's because of her embarrassment, or Roy's because of his inability to breathe while he laughed and coughed.

Oliver smothered a smile and maintained a bland expression as he removed his shirt and moved to the salmon ladder. It really did help sometimes that his Team thought he was oblivious. As he listened to Roy struggle to breathe, Oliver was actually grateful that they were able to laugh and tease so easily. The stress of the campaign was greater than they had anticipated and they all needed to decompress some. Oliver didn't even mind being the subject of Diggle's teasing as he remained determined to take better care of his Team. He wanted to take care of them just as they had taken care of him for the last two years.

As the metallic clang of Oliver's progress sounded in the room, each of the others quieted down and settled into their own work for the evening. Diggle and Roy started sparring and Felicity was soon engrossed in her computer research. A companionable silence filled the room as everyone started to relax and work through the stress of their day jobs. Oliver and Roy had just moved on to target practice while Diggle worked out on his own, when Felicity's computer beep caught everyone's attention.

"Intercepted a new transmission from that dirty Customs agent – looks like the ship docks at 4am with the latest cargo. Why can't bad guys work earlier hours? There's another press event at 8am tomorrow and we need to be there by 7am unless you're gonna let me sleep in." Felicity noted as she started to bring up the dock map, building layouts, and camera feeds available. As Oliver and Roy had scouted the area previously, they already had their own cameras in place.

"Felicity." Oliver growled the blond's name and met her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder to glare at him before she continued.

"Everything looks clear but I'll activate the motion sensors program so we'll know if anyone tries a trap. I've got the program mirroring the Customs agent's phone and computer up too so I'll know if anything changes. Before you ask, I'm working on tracing the source of the messages, but I'd assume it's a burner phone. You guys can go now – I've got this." Felicity was already lost in her computers and didn't note the guys exchange looks of amusement as she dismissed them.

"Roy, bring your bow this time. You'll be on guard for us." Oliver knew that even without the Mirakuru Roy excelled at hand to hand, however, Oliver also knew that he still needed Roy to be just as capable with his bow. Roy's aim had improved as without the Mirakuru his hands no longer shook but Oliver needed him to be even better.

Roy gave a quick nod and then moved off to check his weapon and supplies as Oliver had taught him. It was rare for all three of them to go on a mission together and Roy couldn't help how his heart rate sped up in excitement.

There were still several hours before the Team would need to move so the guys continued their training until it was time for Roy to make a food run for the group. Felicity and Oliver were forced to switch gears and handle some campaign issues as Felicity fielded some calls and passed some others to Oliver. Diggle actually tried to catch up on some sleep while they worked. However, when Oliver agreed to drinks with potential donors at a nearby restaurant, Diggle accompanied him leaving Roy to guard Felicity in the warehouse.

As the drinks flowed freely the meeting had been extended by several hours.

"I didn't think we were going to get out of there. Whose idea was it for us to do this again?" Oliver grumbled as he slid into the car and removed his tie. He had always hated taking meetings with executives at QC and he had quickly realized that eager donors were even worse. "Do they really think they are going to get any of that?"

Diggle chuckled as even though the business men Oliver met had frowned over his presence, he had remained close enough to overhear the conversation. At QC meetings, at least the requests were reasonable and somewhat related to business. Their recent political meetings however often resembled the criminal back room deals they usually interrupted as Team Arrow – none of them had realized just how dirty politics could be until they were involved themselves.

"You don't intend to build a golf course in place of that new school then?" Diggle tried to maintain a straight face but ended on a chuckle anyway.

"I can't believe Felicity set that meeting up. Didn't she vet them at all?" Oliver knew it was unreasonable to expect Felicity to weed out all of the political scumbags, but the meeting with John Deleon had left him in a very bad mood. Normally when he dealt with scumbags, he could at least send an arrow flying their way. Now he just had to smile and pretend to understand. Oliver would have continued to grumble, but they were already back at the warehouse.

The men made their way through the parking area and to the security door quickly. Oliver remained annoyed; however, he was already switching back to Arrow mode as he entered their headquarters and took a deep breath. He wouldn't tell Felicity just how bad the meeting was, but he did want to talk to her. He needed an update on tonight's mission and she hadn't texted him in the last hour. When Oliver turned to Felicity's desk he was surprised to see Roy there.

"Roy?" Diggle spoke when he came up just behind Oliver and saw what had stopped the other man in his tracks.

"Shhhhh." Roy nodded to the couch and both men turned to see Felicity sleeping soundly there.

The sight was sufficient enough to distract Oliver who moved to stand beside her as he continued to watch her. However, Diggle remained focused on Roy and his use of Felicity's chair. He quirked a brow in question and Roy immediately grumbled a quiet response.

"I didn't adjust the chair settings and I've maintained the minimum 5 foot perimeter. She can't get mad at me." Roy completely accepted Felicity's place as the heart of the Team, but that didn't stop him from complaining good naturedly about her rules. It also didn't stop him from teasing her whenever possible (which meant only when Oliver wasn't around).

Diggle hid a grin and simply looked between Roy and the computers several times. It was enough to force Roy back another foot.

"This is clearly more than five feet." Roy shifted restlessly in the chair before finally getting up with a glare at Diggle who was now openly laughing at him.

Oliver heard the quiet byplay behind him, but it wasn't enough to force his attention away from Felicity. He knelt beside the couch and brought a hand to her face. He knew she needed to rest and he hated to wake her up, however, it was approaching 2am and they needed to make their final preparations. Even knowing he had to wake her, Oliver hesitated as he lightly traced her face from temple to chin and brushed a stray hair from her face. With great reluctance, Oliver moved his hand to her shoulder to shake her gently.

"Felicity." Oliver wasn't oblivious to how he said Felicity's name, nor how often he said it. He just wasn't willing to do anything about it especially as Felicity remained oblivious herself. Unfortunately, neither Diggle nor Roy seemed as clueless and both now became quiet as they listened and watched him. Ignoring them, Oliver continued to move his hand up and down Felicity's arm as she slowly woke up.

"Mmm, Oliver?" Felicity spoke his name before she actually opened her eyes to see him. She could feel his hand on her and without thought she leaned into the touch.

"Come on sleepyhead, we need you to help us catch some bad guys." Oliver deliberately used a light, teasing tone even as he remained close to his partner and continued to caress her arm.

"Oh yeah, bad guys to catch, got it...okay, okay, I'm waking up." Felicity reluctantly moved away from Oliver's hand to sit up. She had never been a morning person and, unlike the guys, she never awoke to instant awareness. It always took Felicity several long minutes to rejoin the world, although caffeine would speed up that process. She stood up and stretched before she then looked around to find her way to the fridge and a bottle of iced mocha.

Felicity almost ran into a bottle that appeared suddenly in front of her. She blinked several times then followed the bottle up to the hand holding it, along the arm connected to it and then finally the body and face. She frowned at Roy's amused expression even as she took the iced mocha from him. Felicity was still twisting off the cap and trying to drink it as Roy turned her back to her desk and computers.

"Never gonna be a morning person, are you Felicity?" Diggle smiled at her even as he moved out of her way.

"This shouldn't qualify as morning, the sun's not up. This is still night and technically I am a night person, but I am also a person who actually needs sleep to function. I'm weird that way I guess." Felicity stopped grumbling to take several healthy swallows from her bottle as she took her seat (now appropriately positioned in front of her main monitor by Diggle). She just mumbled to herself even as her fingers flew across the keyboard as several more monitors came alive.

Diggle watched the infrared screen in interest and was glad to see there were no warm bodies hiding in their intended spot. He turned to Oliver who had been watching the camera feeds on the perimeter and when he gave a quick nod Diggle returned it.

"Let's move."

At Oliver's simple words, each person moved quickly to do their part. It was a well-choreographed dance as they each led and followed in their turn. No single person could have done everything that was required for a mission so each willingly chose to share the responsibility. Few words were needed or exchanged as this was a familiar routine for them. Instead they moved as a single unit with each one doing their part. There was no second guessing, no questions, just faith and action. Soon the men were suited up and armed and each grabbed the comms Felicity had laid out.

Diggle led the way out with a brief nod and a smile for Felicity. Roy followed closely behind and met Felicity's grin with one of his own even as he tightened the quiver strapped to his back. Oliver was last and the only one that paused to lay a hand on Felicity's shoulder. He didn't speak, but he did give her a gentle squeeze before he moved out the door.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke once he was on his bike.

"I've got you Oliver. John? Roy?" Felicity response was the same as always.

"I'm here." Diggle spoke first and was in the lead car taking a different route than Oliver and even Roy who was also on a bike.

"Me too." Roy confirmed as he kept Oliver in his sights.

"I can see you guys - all roads are clear, police scanners are quiet, no activity on the dock yet." Felicity had adopted the guys' habit of short answers at least during mission communications. She was only prone to babbling on the comms on those occasions that they needed to keep Oliver awake. For now, she was quiet as she split her attention between the guys and their destination.

"Hold on!" Felicity switched her attention to read the text messages popping up on the Customs agent's phone. "Okay, everything is on schedule. ETA for bad guys at the pier is 45 minutes."

Roy pulled in just behind Oliver as Felicity gave that update. He moved quickly to grab his gear as Oliver nodded toward the roof. With a brief nod, Roy moved to the fire escape and made his way to the roof. This was the first time he was providing back-up with arrows and Roy again felt his heart race.

"You've got this Roy." It was Diggle who spoke. He knew that Roy was the youngest member of their Team and that he still had less overall experience than Felicity, even though he had been on the front lines more often. Diggle also remembered the young soldiers under his command and it was instinctive to offer a reassurance to calm nerves before a battle.

Oliver spared one final look to Roy's position as he heard Diggle's comment. Roy was still inexperienced, but Oliver knew they had to trust him to do his part. The Team only worked if there was trust - Oliver was still learning just how important that was so he was grateful that Diggle spoke up to offer his trust in Roy.

"I can see you both." Roy knew they would understand his thanks in that statement.

Felicity grinned at the brief exchange - Communication really isn't our strong point, but at least they try!

Diggle and Oliver scouted the area once again as Roy and Felicity kept an eye on them. All were in position when Felicity spoke.

"One car approaching - men moving from the boat." Felicity again kept her words short.

"I've got the car - black SUV." Diggle confirmed.

"Five men on the boat - two remaining onboard." Oliver updated.

The plan was to let the sale be made before they destroyed the arms cargo and captured the sellers. They planned to allow the buyer to escape so Diggle could trail him as they believed he was linked to a crime lord. The city had had an influx of such criminal activity with various gangs trying to gain control during the chaotic aftermath of Slade's war. The new name heard on the street was "Brick", but neither Team Arrow nor the SCPD had a face for him yet.

The Green Arrow was a tentative ally that the SCPD was still willing to use, even if all contact was shrouded in mystery. Detective Lance had been their personal contact, but with him remaining in a coma, Team Arrow was more cautious now. Felicity had already increased their security at both new locations and she completely revamped the Arrow phone and contact procedures as well. Even contact with ARGUS was routed through various channels to help protect them. The SCPD was willing to share intel, but it wasn't anything Felicity couldn't hack into anyway. Regardless, the Team enjoyed the friendly relationship as at the least they were no longer considered criminals themselves.

Following the new procedures, Felicity would forward a recording of tonight's mission to the police. She would also update them immediately afterwards so they could preserve physical evidence at the scene. She pressed the appropriate keys to start the recording as the car stopped and two more bad guys got out. Felicity continued to split her attention between her Team and their targets.

The meet went much as expected and after money was exchanged Oliver stepped forward. In his Arrow voice, Oliver told them that they had failed the city and offered them a chance to surrender. As the men immediately fired at him, all assumed surrender wasn't their choice. Oliver quickly disabled the best shots even as he took care to allow the buyer to make it safely behind his car.

An explosion interrupted the exchange of arrows and bullets as all took cover. As he heard the explosion, Oliver realized that Roy had been able to destroy the weapons from the rooftop and he couldn't help but grin as the young man's success. The loss of his merchandise forced the buyer into a quick escape which Oliver allowed, even as he kept the other men pinned down. As soon as the car was out of sight, Oliver took down the other men. He moved quickly to secure them for police custody as he requested an update from the Team.

"Digg?"

"I'm on him. Felicity?"

"Yep, I've got you - no tags on the car. Activating traffic cameras now." Felicity fingers flew as she kept up with the fleeing car and also alerted the SCPD.

Oliver returned to his bike and watched as Roy jumped down from the fire escape to join him. He read the excitement on the younger man's face with some unease. Oliver knew that exuberant feeling of battle success, but he also knew the cost of such battles whereas Roy saw only the victory right now. He tucked away his concerns and simply nodded as Roy continued to grin.

"Felicity?" Oliver turned his focus to Felicity instead. He knew Diggle would speak only if something was wrong, however, Felicity usually chatted a bit once it was safe to do so. Diggle trailing a car wasn't dangerous enough to require her absolute silence.

"There is someone else in the traffic cameras. I'm trying to trace him but-" Felicity's update was interrupted by a loud explosion.

"Felicity!" Oliver's need to confirm Felicity was safe was instinctive.

"I'm fine - Digg, did the buyer's car just explode in front of you?" Felicity's confusion was clear even though she had watched it on the traffic camera feed. As she watched her screens went blank, but fortunately, Diggle responded at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm getting out to check it. You nearby?" Diggle answered Felicity's question before he addressed Oliver.

"We just got your coordinates - less than 5." Oliver confirmed that Felicity had sent them the location and that they were on their way.

"Assuming someone other than us was tracking the car, I think they just took out a potential liability." Diggle offered the possibility as he looked around. "Felicity, you still got the feed?"

"They took out their own guy?" Felicity asked in disgust. She had never understood the ARGUS Suicide Squad and couldn't understand how people could turn on their own friends. Diggle had tried to explain that not all Teams were like theirs, but Felicity knew she would never understand. "No, my screen is blank – tracing the hacker now."

As Oliver and Roy joined Diggle, Felicity updated the SCPD and went back to work trying to track the other hacker. She knew that any mission the guys made it home from was a good one, but she always hated it when that was their only success. As she listened to the guys continue to investigate and discuss the explosion, she knew that they too were frustrated. It seemed that Brick would remain a mystery for now and Team Arrow would have to move on to Plan B.

* * *

_**EPISODE TAG – Misfit (Felicity's POV) can be found as Chapter 2 of Lessons: Team Arrow.**_


	3. Episode 3 - Mayor Queen

**Episode 3 (Mayor Queen)**

**AN** – Laurel does make her first appearance in this chapter but if you are a fan of hers then you may want to stop reading now as I'm not a fan and IMHO she has Lessons to learn…however, I am trying not to bash indiscriminately! :)

**AN2** – Many thanks to TheOddManOut for another fast and excellent beta effort! Always a shout out to Mic RiddyBanon and Kenyancougar for continuing to be great and supportive friends!

**DISCLAIMER – **I still have absolutely no legal claim to CW's Arrow and I still have absolutely no plan to stop writing for fun (w/o any profit, unless you count reviews)!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Team Arrow had planned to identify a new crime lord known only as Brick; however, Plan A failed when the car carrying his known associate was blown up even as Diggle trailed him. Felicity was tracking the hacker they believed to be involved in the murder, but she had not found any leads yet. Meanwhile Team missions hadn't interrupted Oliver's campaign in the days leading up to the election and the Team continued to pull double duty._

* * *

"**The votes are in and Oliver Queen is the new Mayor of Starling City. He won the Special Election in a landslide victory with nearly 87% of the votes. We take you now to his campaign Headquarters for the latest as Mr. Queen is just about to speak."**

Oliver shared a quick smile with Felicity as he made his way onto the stage. Walter was there and gave him a big smile and a hug before he stepped back and started clapping along with the audience. The crowd had burst into thunderous applause upon the sight of Oliver and only settled down when he smiled and motioned for quiet.

"Thank you for being here to celebrate with me. It remains a somber celebration for us all though. Our city has lost a lot in recent months, but the fact that we are still here and still fighting is worth celebrating. My mother wanted to serve Starling City to help rebuild and atone for her choices. I supported her campaign. I am honored to take her place as I am ready and willing to serve the citizens of Starling City. I want to help us rebuild and grow...

Diggle continued to only half listen to Oliver's speech as he scanned the crowd for potential threats. He met Roy's eyes as the younger man was doing the same. Team Arrow was here in force even if Felicity only had eyes for Oliver as she stood off to the side of the stage. Diggle saw the happy tears shining in her eyes as she proudly watched Oliver. He knew she didn't understand that she was the reason Oliver was there, the reason they were all there.

Team Arrow was a Team because of Felicity. He and Oliver and even Roy were willing and able to fight for the city, but Felicity reminded them why they were fighting and how important it was to fight with honor. Often in battle, it seemed the end justified the means, but that path could easily turn a man into the villains he fought. Felicity kept them from staying in the dark and she was the one actively pulling Oliver into the light.

Diggle nodded slightly to Roy and then turned his attention back to the crowd as Oliver wrapped up his speech and moved back toward Felicity behind the stage curtain. Diggle gave the crowd a final scan as Roy joined him and together they moved back to Oliver and Felicity. Walter almost ran into them as he was glancing back over his shoulder toward the pair even as he walked away from them. Diggle maintained a bland expression as he nodded at Walter's hasty apology then continued on to his partners.

"So Mayor Queen, how does it feel?" Diggle teased when he saw Oliver and Felicity break up their hug. He knew Oliver would have heard them approach in plenty of time to hide the hug if he'd wanted to do so. Diggle was never sure what was going on between his partners, but as both seemed happy he would continue to let it slide for now.

"Feels good, but strange." Oliver nodded to Diggle and met Roy's eyes before turning back to Felicity. "We'll start the new office set-up tomorrow but I don't want us to spend much time there."

"Another location to secure?" Diggle asked with interest. They already had the office with its basement headquarters as well as the second warehouse location.

"The city council guy told me we needed to set up shop in the public building where Blood was – so the public will have access to the Mayor." Felicity updated Diggle just as she had Oliver moments ago. She turned back to Oliver now. "You still have the press conference next, two receptions tonight, and then the first Council meeting is tomorrow. You are supposed to share your agenda then and they have put off a vote on the new rules for charities until after the election. I also just got a text alert so we need to spend some time at the warehouse tonight – I may have more intel on another gang that is at war with Brick."

Roy listened in surprise at Felicity's rundown of necessary actions. She might not want to be an EA, but she was really good at keeping him and them organized and efficient. Roy just realized that she hadn't mentioned food though and he was starving. He opened his mouth just as Felicity continued.

"Yes, Roy, both receptions will be serving food." Felicity turned to grin at him as Diggle laughed and even Oliver smiled.

"Real food?" Roy grinned too even as he teased her back.

"If not, we'll stop at Belly Burger!" Felicity promised as she rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys, I guess."

"Back to the office then?" Diggle asked as he hadn't listened to everything on Felicity's list. They had all gotten used to her being the one to ensure everything ran smoothly so he just didn't worry about all of the small things.

"After the press conference which is next door. Then yeah, you guys need to get changed for the receptions." Felicity stopped when both Oliver and John did, but she didn't even sigh before explaining further. "Roy is taking me home – I'm a girl and it takes longer for me to get ready. Deal with it!" Felicity gave her order hoping they wouldn't argue and she even turned away to continue walking toward the press room.

"We'll discuss this later." Oliver leaned in to growl in Felicity's ear as before he walked past her to enter the room first.

Felicity paused to allow Oliver to pass as she knew their security procedures kept her in the middle of the group. Diggle and Roy moved quickly to follow and she soon found herself between them as they kept the entire room in their sights. _They never get a moment to just breathe_, Felicity thought as she gave a soft sigh. She knew she had gotten spoiled as she let the guys worry about her safety for her. She might complain that they often crossed the line into paranoia, but she loved that they cared and protecting her was one of the ways they showed they cared.

The press conference moved along quickly with Oliver giving the right answers to please and thrill the group. Felicity and Diggle shared a couple smiles as it seemed Oliver had finally gotten better at public cover stories.

"Now we split up." Diggle made the announcement as they exited the building. He knew Oliver was still unhappy about Felicity being away from him, but he also knew that they had no legitimate safety concerns that required she be with one of them instead of Roy.

Oliver looked away from the group before he turned back to Roy. He didn't warn the younger man, but he did pin him with a steely gaze that had Roy swallowing loudly before he nodded quickly and repeatedly.

Felicity allowed the stare down to go on for a moment longer before she stepped in front of Oliver and placed a hand on his arm. "Go get pretty and I'll do the same. We'll see you at the Grover reception at 8pm."

Oliver immediately focused on Felicity when she stepped toward him so Roy took a deep breath as he turned to Diggle. The other man smiled reassuringly and gestured for him to drive Felicity's car.

Felicity got ready rather quickly after Roy had checked her house. He sat relatively patiently in her living room while she showered, primped, and pampered. It wasn't as good as a spa day but buying the sea salt shower scrub and essential oils moisturizer had certainly helped. Felicity had already laid out a dark blue dress that looked like it was tailored to fit her slim frame. The slit going up her left leg and the plunging back made her feel daring and beautiful.

After giving herself a final look Felicity grabbed her clutch and headed toward the living room. She wasn't surprised that Roy had raided her fridge and was sitting comfortably on her couch snacking.

"Roy! They will feed us at the party...hey, you clean up pretty good Harper!" Felicity ended with a teasing smile. Roy had changed into his suit while she had been in her bedroom.

Roy intentionally looked her up and down and then whistled low in appreciation. He laughed when she blushed. "You look great Felicity!" He told her honestly and smiled as she reached up to push her glasses before realizing she wasn't wearing them.

"Let's go or we are going to be late!" Felicity knew they had time, but she was nervous and it was just Roy here. She knew she was going to be more nervous when it was Oliver in front of her. _Of course, Oliver won't pretend to check me out just to watch me blush_, Felicity thought with a sigh. _But I'll still babble like an idiot while The_ _Gorgeous Laurel stands beside him_.

Felicity pushed the thoughts aside. Laurel did know their secret now, she had provided help, and it was clear that she would always be in Oliver's life. Oliver had told her last week that Laurel would be at the reception which was the reason for her new dress even if Felicity was unwilling to admit that out loud. She smiled at Roy when he offered his arm and the pair headed to the reception to meet Oliver and Diggle.

When Oliver checked his watch for the third time in less than a minute, Laurel rolled her eyes. "Ollie, are you expecting someone?" She couldn't help but ask, even though she was pretty sure he wasn't seeing anyone, hadn't dated anyone since Sara.

"What? No, just um, checking the time." Oliver smiled at Laurel. He really did appreciate her help with Roy and her support during the campaign. She was still going through a rough time as her dad remained in a coma, but she had tried to be there for him. He knew he should be focused on her, but his mind kept wandering back to his missing partner. They had checked in with Diggle just a few minutes ago so Oliver knew all was well and that she and Roy were on their way.

"Ollie, this is a celebration for you! Come on - ask a girl to dance!" Laurel teased as she tugged gently on his sleeve without giving him a chance to actually ask her or tell her no. It was fascinating to her that everyone watched him because he was the Mayor, but no one knew he was also the Green Arrow. She was part of his secret world now, part of the world that he had kept him from her previously, the world he had shared with Sara. Laurel shook off thoughts of her sister and the past and instead focused on the dance floor. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw several women check Ollie out.

Oliver moved with Laurel onto the dance floor. It felt comfortable to hold her again and he was grateful for her friendship. This was the woman he had dreamed of while on Lian Yu - this was the woman who had helped inspire him to live and fight while on the Island. He would always be grateful to her for that. He couldn't help but wonder what might have been if he hadn't decided to get on the Gambit...with Sara. Oliver gave himself a mental shake. It was a pointless thought as he wasn't the same man he was then. He didn't want to be that same man either. Oliver knew he was finally learning to leave the past in the past and he wouldn't change that, not even for Laurel or what they had once shared. He was finally learning to accept his life now and even learning how to enjoy it. Oliver smiled as he thought about just how much there was to enjoy in his life and how much of that came from one slim, blond IT genius.

At Oliver's smile, Laurel gave a small sigh. It felt wonderful to be back in his arms even if part of her wished for a more private setting. This was Ollie and Laurel had realized even before Sara had left that a part of her was still in love with him, a part of her would always be in love with him. She had always dreamed of a future with him and now that seemed like a possibility once again now that he was the man she had always known he could be – he was both the Mayor and hero of Starling City. She looked up to see Ollie's eyes but instead found his gaze trained intensely over her shoulder. Laurel turned to look, but didn't see anything out the ordinary.

Oliver saw Roy enter the room and immediately scan it for threats. He gave the young man a quick nod when Roy met his eyes and then he froze as behind Roy, stood Felicity. Much like the first time he saw in that short gold dress the night they laid a trap for the Dodger, Oliver simply stared at her in wonder. Only when Laurel turned to look as well did he snap back to attention.

"Roy and Felicity are here - I need to meet with them. Thank you for the dance Laurel." Oliver gave her a quick smile and brushed a kiss along her cheek before he moved around her toward Felicity. He felt Diggle join him when he was half way across the room. It was only then that he noticed other things about Felicity which prompted him to move even more quickly - she was typing on her phone and she seemed nervous.

Diggle had been watching carefully and wasn't surprised when Oliver moved so quickly toward their partner. Felicity looked beautiful in her evening attire even if she seemed nervous. He was surprised and concerned to see her with her phone out.

"Felicity." Oliver watched her jump slightly at his voice and he took another step closer as Diggle moved to her other side.

"There's been contact from Brick - he used the same channels as the police so he's got someone on the inside." Felicity whispered urgently. She was very concerned as they needed to accept the meet, but it would clearly be dangerous and there was no way they could all leave the reception.

"Where?" Diggle asked as he met Oliver's eyes and knew the other man had the same thought.

"By the docks – twenty minutes." Felicity replied even as she double checked her phone.

"Tell him to make it on the roof of the Plaza." Oliver nodded to Diggle before he spoke to Felicity.

"I'll get our gear from the car." Diggle agreed and moved quickly away.

Felicity handed Oliver a comms piece from her purse even as she argued with him quietly. "You can't really think to meet a crime lord that we haven't been able to track during your inaugural reception, can you?"

"You said it. We haven't been able to track him - we need this meet." Oliver pocketed the comms link then took Felicity's arm as he steered her to a quiet balcony. Roy followed closely behind them.

Oliver paused, waiting until Felicity texted the message to change the location before he spoke again.

"You two stay here - clearly visible at all times. Mingle Felicity. Tell anyone who asks that I took a couple of private meetings with supporters." Oliver gave Felicity's shoulder a squeeze and then turned to Roy. "Do not leave for any reason."

Roy nodded - it should feel like an insult to be left out of the mission and it would have months ago, but now he knew just how important it was to Oliver that Felicity remain safe. It was a job to be taken seriously if you didn't want to meet Oliver in full Arrow mode.

"Okay, he's agreed. He'll be there in ten minutes. You had better be back here in twenty." Felicity gave the order even though she knew Oliver would do whatever needed to be done regardless of the time, regardless of missing the event. Considering how many times she had covered for him herself at QC, she wasn't surprised when he ignored her command.

Oliver gave Felicity one more look, even though he refused to commit to her time deadline. He then cut a quick purposeful path through the crowd. He drew attention to himself as he crossed the room but then slipped out unnoticed. He moved quickly to activate the comms.

"Diggle?"

"South east corner - all's quiet."

Oliver made his way to the roof, changed clothes, and grabbed his bow. He moved quickly to cross to the Plaza which was half a block away. As he landed on the Plaza roof, a warning shot landed at his feet.

"Is there a reason you've been trying so hard to find me?"

Oliver had rolled for cover when the shot rang out and now he remained crouched and hidden. "Digg?"

"There are four men by the door, 2 o'clock." Diggle had a lock on the men and knew he could protect Oliver if necessary.

"How do I know who I'm talking to?" Oliver called out after Diggle confirmed the men's location.

"How do I know I'm talking to the Green Arrow?" The same voice spoke again.

"You called me." Oliver replied before he moved closer for a better angle.

"I thought if we met in person we might be able to come to a gentleman's agreement. Assuming you are the Green Arrow." Again, same voice and same location.

Oliver moved quickly and fired an arrow to land at the speaker's feet as proof of his identity. "What kind of agreement?" He then remained standing in the shadows.

"You stay out of my way and I let you live." Laughter followed.

"That's not much of a deal for me. How about you surrender now and I let you live?" Oliver nocked another arrow, however, he waited to see if there was more that Brick wanted. He knew it was likely the crime lord simply wanted a chance to eliminate him, but if there was a chance he could get close enough to plant a tracker then it was worth the risk.

"I heard you started out differently, that once you could have run this city. Now, word is that you are too _good_ to drop bodies. With you as the hero, Slade Wilson almost destroyed the whole city. You don't have what it takes anymore – walk away now." More taunting laughter.

Oliver moved and fired another arrow through the gun hand of the man closest to Brick. He heard the man's howl of pain just before he responded.

"I don't need to kill you to stop you." Oliver replied.

Oliver loosed an arrow to prevent a second man from using his gun even as he heard Diggle fire as well. He then moved forward to confront Brick face to face and plant the tracker. Oliver was unprepared for the feeling of stone colliding with his body as he was struck. He staggered back and then fell into a back roll as Brick moved to follow him. This time Oliver moved quickly enough to strike, but was again surprised as it felt like he was hitting, well, a brick wall. He still moved away and dodged Brick's next strike. Oliver continued the game as he planted the tracker and managed to intentionally direct his strikes at very specific points. His precision and power did force Brick to stumble back in surprise. As Brick moved back to grab a gun from one of his men Oliver twisted to the left and dove over one of the building AC units for protection.

"Get out of there Oliver." Diggle had watched the fight and knew something was wrong. He trained his gun on Brick and fired at his gun hand. Diggle's eyes widened as he saw the man react little to the gun shot but instead he simply continued firing at Oliver as he moved his way.

"Now, Oliver." Diggle watched in relief as Oliver ran full force and jumped to the neighboring building. More shots followed him and debris sprayed as rounds landed near Oliver as he rolled for cover but Diggle could see Oliver was safe as he continued to return fire.

"Digg?"

"They're leaving. Felicity will need to send the police." Diggle loaded up his weapons and gear then moved quickly to meet Oliver so they could return to the reception.

Oliver understood that the police would find at least one body on the roof, but his concentration was already split between figuring out what had just happened and how he was going to return to the reception without blowing their cover. His immediate concern was for his return; however, he couldn't help but focus on the fact that Brick had proved to be a much greater danger than just a crime lord. As he replayed the conversation with Brick over in his mind, Oliver also realized that Brick knew more about him than he had thought. If that was true, if he had someone inside the SCPD as Felicity suspected, and if he was injected with some type of serum like Mirakuru that gave him qualities to match his name, then Brick was a more formidable threat than they had previously thought.

When he met Oliver, Diggle saw that he had already changed clothes. "When Felicity updates the police, ask her to pull traffic footage. Maybe we'll get lucky and be able to ID them." He was also replaying the action and conversation in his mind and had reached the same conclusions as Oliver. They needed more intel and they needed a new plan to handle this new threat.

"Will do." Oliver nodded and moved to re-enter the reception as Diggle moved to return their gear to the car.

Oliver returned to the party and quickly scanned the room. He saw Felicity first and as he started her way Roy turned and met his eyes before he gently touched Felicity's arm to get her attention. Oliver watched as Roy returned to monitoring the room even as Felicity turned to see him. Oliver returned Felicity's smile and then noticed that Laurel was next to her smiling as well. Both women watched him approach; however, Oliver was focused only on the concern in Felicity's eyes when she looked him over. Oliver watched as she breathed a sigh of relief, but then he saw her eyes widen as she suddenly moved to meet him. He reached for her as she came into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Mrs. Washington couldn't stay to talk to you, but she wanted me to give you a kiss for her and say congratulations." Felicity babbled the lie with a laugh before she reached up to wipe the lipstick off his cheek. She made sure that she also removed the dirt and the specks of blood as well.

"I think we've done this before, haven't we?" Oliver whispered as he grinned at her. He had caught onto her plan as he remembered that she had teased him about shaving poorly when Isabel had noticed blood on his face the last time. Laurel wasn't as observant, but he was glad Felicity had noticed and he appreciated her new strategy to cover what he had missed. He kept Felicity in his arms just a moment longer than was necessary before he allowed her to step back. He was still smiling at her when Laurel spoke up.

"Ollie?" Laurel felt like she had stepped into the middle of a movie and she didn't like it.

"Sorry, Laurel. Been in private meetings and need to update Felicity on a few things." Oliver moved onto the dance floor dragging Felicity behind him.

Laurel watched the pair leave with annoyance. It seemed Felicity was always at his side and while Laurel could somewhat understand that it seemed to her that Felicity wasn't the strong partner that Ollie needed. Even Sara had told her that Ollie would need her and it looked like she was right. Oliver was now both the Mayor and the Green Arrow and he deserved more than Felicity could possibly offer.

Diggle returned to the reception in time to see Oliver and Felicity dancing, Roy scanning the room, and Laurel glaring at the couple. He took a moment to focus on her expressions and saw immediately when she made her decision to intervene. Diggle moved to intercept her, however, he then paused as he realized he couldn't be the one to stop Laurel – only Oliver could make that choice.

"Excuse me, Felicity. I just need to borrow Ollie for a moment. I am sure you can catch up on business tomorrow." Laurel's tone was sweet, but the order and condescension were apparent.

Oliver hadn't released Felicity so he felt the tension invade her frame even as she then pushed away from him and spoke.

"Of course, Laurel." Felicity smiled through gritted teeth as she avoided Oliver's eyes. She had known it would look weird for her to dance with her boss and that Laurel made more sense, but she was still annoyed at the situation.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke her name and reached to turn her back to him when Felicity turned herself and met his eyes.

"We'll chat later Oliver." Felicity kept her tone bland even though she suspected Oliver could read her feelings on her face. She counted on him to be oblivious though and for this to be one more thing they wouldn't actually talk about later.

Oliver watched Felicity walk away even as Laurel placed her hands on his shoulders. He nearly growled in frustration as it was obvious that Felicity believed Laurel was the better choice to be on the dance floor with him. He knew he had only himself to blame for Felicity's thoughts even if he did want to take his frustration out on Laurel.

"Now tell me why you really left Ollie. I don't believe that pitiful cover story Felicity was using." Laurel laughed lightly as Oliver spun her around.

Oliver used the spin to keep Felicity in his line of sight and he was grateful to see both Roy and Diggle by her side. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on Laurel.

"What do you know about a crime lord named Brick?" Oliver asked the question in a low voice as he continued to dance with Laurel and keep an eye on his Team.

* * *

_**EPISODE TAG – Logically (Diggle's POV) can be found as Chapter 3 of Lessons: Team Arrow.**_

**AN3** – Thank you all for continuing to read this summer series and for checking out my other works too! It's always fun to see familiar names and new ones as well! I truly appreciate each and every review, fave, and/ or follow! THANK YOU!


	4. Episode 4 - Friends

**Episode 4 - Friends**

**Just to clarify a few FAQ/ comments: **Fans of Laurel again beware, I see her merely as a tool for my Olicity fun and will continue to use her as I see fit! Also if you are strict follower of the comics you may wish to stop reading as well as I have borrowed villains and used them to suit my purposes! While I have never read the comics, I like the idea of paying homage to where the show got its start so I hope you guys can see it that way too! And finally, I am ignoring Baby Diggle for this series as that is so gonna mess with my Team Arrow fun! :)

**AN** – Many thanks to all who fave, follow, and/ or review! I so appreciate your support and love reading your feedback! THANK YOU! TheOddManOut again did the beta work here (thank you my friend) but all mistakes are always mine!

**DISCLAIMER – **Unless Kenyancougar and Mic RiddyBanon are holding out on me, I'm pretty sure I have absolutely no ownership claim to CW's Arrow!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Oliver was the newly elected Mayor of Starling City but he and Team Arrow were still working to protect the city at night as well. After a brief skirmish with the still unknown crime lord, Brick, Team Arrow was now determined to find and stop this new and dangerous threat. They turned to Laurel and the SCPD for assistance._

* * *

Laurel sent a text to Ollie as she gathered several files and headed toward his office near Harris Plaza. She had been happy that he had opened up about his Green Arrow work and she was absolutely thrilled that she had information to share – it felt like they were together again. Laurel wanted that for them, she wanted them to be more than friends again. Laurel made good time and was getting ready to head toward the basement headquarters when Roy and Felicity appeared in the hallway.

"Hi Laurel! Are those the files for Oliver?" Felicity forced herself to smile even as she elbowed Roy in the ribs when he did a fairly good imitation of Oliver's frustrated growl upon sight of the woman. She knew Roy wasn't a fan of Laurel's, but she also knew he had to accept her as part of Oliver's life. _If I can, he can_, Felicity thought with a sigh.

"Yes, I told him I would walk him through the information." Laurel pasted a smile on her face. She wasn't surprised that the pair had tried to intercept her, but she wasn't going to let them stop her from seeing Ollie. It had been a week since the reception where she had danced with Ollie and Laurel found that she had missed him.

"We are heading to the basement now so you can follow us. Oliver and John should already be there." Felicity again smiled as she maintained a polite tone.

Roy gritted his teeth and grumbled under his breath, but he also moved away from Felicity to do so as he didn't really want another elbow in the ribs. His movement left enough space for Laurel to walk between them though and that is exactly what she did. He almost rolled his eyes at her arrogance, but didn't want to annoy Felicity further as he had already been teasing her about revising and posting the Lessons in their new locations.

Laurel moved through the doors first and immediately continued toward Oliver. He was training with Diggle and she was virtually hypnotized by his strength and beauty. She had almost reached the mats when she felt someone grab her. Laurel stopped as both Felicity and Roy moved to block her path. She raised a brow in question as she awaited their explanation.

"It's really best not to get too close to them when they are training. Not only do bodies sometimes go flying across the room…hm, come to think of it, not nearly as many bodies flying now as when this one here first started training." Felicity nodded toward Roy with a grin before she continued, "We lost a lot of equipment and even one of my babies too…" Felicity trailed off to glare at Roy now as she remembered her lost computer.

Felicity turned back to Laurel and continued when she saw the other woman had started to move around her. "Trust me when I say you'll want to keep a distance, even if there are no bodies flying, there's a lot of sweat. A whole lotta sweat! It may look easy and pretty when they move but its hard work so they really do get all sweaty." Felicity knew she was rambling so she snapped her mouth shut even though she continued to hold Laurel's gaze.

Oliver had stopped training and moved away from Diggle as soon as Felicity had first started to speak. He grinned when he heard her comment about them getting sweaty and after a quick look with Diggle both men moved toward her. Oliver reached her first and hugged her from behind.

"Eww, Oliver – you are all sweaty! Stop it!" Felicity wriggled within his hold even as she laughed. He tightened his arms around her and Felicity gasped slightly and stilled as her awareness shifted. Yes, he was sweaty but Felicity could also feel the heat and hardness of Oliver's body behind her. A shiver of anticipation, of desire danced along her spine. Felicity took a deep breath and forced a laugh as she again playfully struggled against his hold and tried to ignore her feelings.

With his arms around her, Oliver didn't just hear but he also felt Felicity's gasp. At her momentary stillness, Oliver noted other things as well – the slightly herbal scene of the lotion she favored, the soft curves pressed against his body, the smooth skin of her hands as she clutched his arms. He also noted his own response as she started wriggling within his embrace and tightened his arms instinctively.

Diggle laughed not just at the pair's antics but also because Oliver was rarely playful. He knew that once again it was Felicity who was allowing him to change and to start finding some fun in life again. What he didn't know was exactly what that meant for them and for the Team. As the pair froze for just a moment, Diggle knew that fun wasn't all the pair had found recently even if neither admitted it. He looked away in time to note Roy's awareness of the mood shift just as Laurel broke the spell.

"Ollie! I have those files and I think you're going to want to see this information." Laurel spoke loudly to be heard over the blond girl's giggling. She couldn't believe Ollie was playing with the girl like he was some muscle bound college jock. However, she couldn't resist admiring his chest and abs once Felicity was no longer plastered to him.

"Great, let's see what you have." Oliver heard the tone in Laurel's voice and suppressed a sigh. He had forgotten just how dogged and unyielding Laurel could be when she wanted something. He just wasn't sure exactly what she wanted. He kept a hand on Felicity's arm and pulled her along as Diggle and Roy followed them toward Felicity's desk.

Laurel set the files out as she began her explanation. She had decided not to ask to speak to Oliver privately this time, but she still preferred to focus on him exclusively so her eyes locked onto him.

"I have narrowed our suspect pool down to three possibilities for either being Brick or being a close associate. Jeffery Coopersmith, suspected of extortion, no indictments though. Greg Osborne, former CIA agent who claims to be a legitimate business man but there have been allegations of drug trafficking. Martin Flint, also has business interests but he has served time and has been linked to the Triad. All have recently relocated to Starling City. I've sent a request to the FBI for their sheets so we should have all the details later this week." Laurel finished proudly and watched as Oliver picked up the files and started reviewing the information she had carefully compiled.

"I can have them brought in for questioning and rattle some cages. If we get the information out that we know about them then perhaps it will force this Brick out into the open for us to get him too, assuming one of them isn't Brick." Laurel added the suggestion as no one had spoken yet. She watched eagerly as Oliver met her eyes but then annoyance followed when he turned to Diggle.

"We should wait – we can pull some intel, check sources, and then make our move." Diggle kept his words vague as even though Laurel was welcome here she wasn't part of the Team. He knew none of her suspects looked like the men from the rooftop meeting with Brick; however, he did think they needed to pursue the possibilities of them being associates of the crime lord.

"I think we should move on this now. Ollie, perhaps we can speak privately?" Laurel hadn't intended to make that request, but she thought this was more complicated than an ex-soldier could understand. She knew Felicity and Roy certainly couldn't comprehend the ramifications and strategy she wanted to employ either.

Oliver gritted his teeth as Laurel again tried to separate him from his Team. She couldn't seem to understand that he wasn't alone anymore and while he wasn't going to try to explain, he wasn't willing to humor her this time either. "You can speak freely…but you may want to make it fast as after Felicity gets the FBI files we will need to plan our recon."

Laurel pursed her lips in annoyance before she realized that Felicity wouldn't be able to hack into a secure federal database any time soon. She might not have Ollie to herself yet, but she could present her case and get him on her side. Laurel paced away from the group and took a moment to organize her thoughts. However, when she turned back she noticed all three men were grinning.

"You're out of time." Oliver made the announcement as he knew Laurel had had her back turned when Felicity had fist pumped the air in victory.

"What? How can I be out of time? I haven't even started…there's no way she could get into the FBI database…" Laurel's voice trailed off as three of Felicity's monitors came alive. Each screen detailed the criminal history of one of the men she had just named. She watched in surprise as Oliver turned his back to her and all of them listened intently as Felicity shared new information from the FBI files.

"We need to do recon tonight – start with Coopersmith and see what happens." Diggle responded after Felicity had finished.

"She hacked into the FBI database?" Laurel ignored Diggle's comment and continued to focus on the fact that Felicity had somehow managed to get in the FBI system in less than a minute.

"Hacking is such an ugly word – we prefer to say we borrow intel." Roy turned to Laurel and repeated the Lesson with a carefully blank expression which was hard to do as both Oliver and Diggle were smiling.

"Let's move." Oliver wasn't about to explain Roy's comment nor Felicity's skills. He also kept his words vague as he didn't want to alert Laurel to the fact that they needed to move to the warehouse to prepare.

Laurel watched as all four stood and moved quickly, gathering supplies, asking and answering questions in half sentences…and ignoring her completely. "Keep me posted – I'll need a heads up before you move on this Ollie." Laurel gave her demand and made a quick exit as she preferred to make the choice to leave before they tried to kick her out.

The Team did return to the warehouse and worked out the details of their plan. It would take several days and nights of recon and research, but this is what Team Arrow did and they did it well. This was the first time though that they utilized their new political contacts. Both Osborne and Flint had business contacts in Starling City and with little effort, Felicity was able to include both men in lunch meetings she had previously scheduled with local business representatives that week.

"Any luck?" Felicity asked once Oliver and Diggle had entered the warehouse. They were just returning from a meeting with representatives of Starling City's import/ export businesses. Most were legit, but Felicity had discovered some questionable financial records for both Osborne and Flint.

"Neither are upstanding citizens. Some of the others had a lot to say about both in private and none of it was good." Diggle answered Felicity and nodded to Roy as the younger man stopped his training to join them.

"I planted both trackers." Oliver updated Felicity as he moved to stand behind her and place a hand on her shoulder.

Felicity turned back to her computers and pulled up the tracking program. "Okay, got them. I'll monitor and update you later." She spun her chair around and stood up only to find Oliver was still standing close. Felicity pushed her glasses up and bit her lip before she focused on the task at hand instead of Oliver's proximity.

"You have the City Council meeting in an hour and then dinner with Walter. Are you stopping by the hospital tonight?" Felicity spoke quickly as she tried to slow her heart. _I really should be used to him by now_, Felicity thought in annoyance at herself.

Oliver glanced away from Felicity's eyes to note the pulse fluttering at her neck. The sight distracted him and it took a moment for him to process her words and respond. "I am stopping by to see Lance. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No, I stopped by there this morning so he has fresh flowers." Felicity smiled as she knew Oliver didn't actually like to be seen delivering the flowers himself. He preferred to sneak in and out without any evidence left behind. Felicity wasn't even sure if Laurel knew of their visits.

There was a moment of silence as Oliver and Felicity still stood too close and yet neither actually spoke again nor moved away. Roy turned to meet Diggle's eyes and when the other man shrugged Roy maintained his own position and silence as the tension built.

"The file!" Felicity spoke suddenly and turned away so quickly she tripped over her chair in her haste to break the spell she had felt as she stared at Oliver. She would have fallen had Oliver not been close enough to grab her hips and steady her. Felicity leaned back against him for just a moment before she pulled away and stepped to the side. She shuffled through several files on her desk before selecting one. She then turned back to Oliver and handed it to him.

Oliver remained frozen for just a moment before he took the file. He was still focused on the feel of Felicity's hips in his hands and her body against his as she had leaned into him. He swallowed with difficulty and then raised a brow.

"That's the agenda and documents for the City Council meeting. You need to review the school board recommendations as well as the citizen requests but it's all pretty standard according to the last year's minutes. I left notes to remind you of the procedures." Felicity tried to use her words as a shield, but it seemed it was harder to see Oliver just as her partner recently. He had seemed lighter lately and she felt an even stronger pull toward him. She knew she needed to back off and respect their friendship even if she really wanted to move closer.

"Got it." Oliver paused again as he wasn't sure why he was struggling right now. He had worked hard to bury his feelings for Felicity and to create some distance between them (again). Lately though as the Team continued to get closer and he found more enjoyment in his life, it was harder to maintain control when she was around. Felicity had been in his arms three times in recent weeks and it was both too much and too little for him. He knew he needed to back off and respect their friendship even if he really wanted to move closer.

Roy rolled his eyes at the pair before he again turned back to Diggle for direction. This time the other man did speak.

"We need to move Oliver – we need to sweep the Council meeting location again. Felicity, keep us updated if your searches find anything new or if there are any issues with tracking either target. Roy, stay out of trouble." Diggle deliberately lengthened his speech to allow time for his partners to focus on their jobs. He goaded Roy simply because the young man was grinning too obviously at their struggles.

Roy hid his smile as Diggle's comment and tried for a blank expression – his poker face wasn't as good as Diggle's or Oliver's, but it was much better than Felicity's. The blond was blushing as she resumed her seat and started typing again. Oliver watched her for a moment before he turned and followed Diggle out the door.

Grinning, Roy opened his mouth to tease Felicity as he clearly remembered how she had told him repeatedly that there was nothing going on between her and Oliver. Roy couldn't be sure but he thought it was possible that their IT genius just might not understand the word 'friends'.

"Not a word Harper! Get back to practicing and maybe you'll actually hit your targets." Felicity softened her response with a teasing grin as she turned and met his eyes.

"I was just going to say that I think it's great that you and Oliver are such good _friends_, that's all. I wasn't going to mention—"

"Roy!" Felicity interrupted once again and now the grin had been replaced with a glare.

"Okay, okay but we will need to chat about updating the Team Arrow Lessons sometime soon as I have just learned so much lately." Roy continued to tease her even as he held up his hands in surrender and walked away grinning.

Felicity put thoughts of Roy's Lessons and Oliver aside so she could work. She was lost in her research until Oliver's call to update her on the City Council meeting results. He asked if she wanted them to bring back food, but Felicity decided she was too hungry to wait and told him she would send Roy out for something. She did ask that he tell Walter 'hello' for her.

Walter stood up to greet Oliver and Mr. Diggle as the men made their way to the table. The restaurant wasn't crowded, but he noticed that both men looked around the room intently. It was just one more thing that didn't make sense to him about Oliver. Walter had again been watching his stepson and had again been impressed by the way Oliver stepped up to do what was right. He was proud of Oliver even if he still didn't feel like he knew his own stepson. He wanted to change that though – he wanted to know and support Oliver as neither of them had much family left.

"Oliver, always good to see you son. Mr. Diggle, will you be joining us?" Walter knew the other man had remained a constant fixture in Oliver's life just as Felicity had. "Is Felicity running late?" He asked as he had just realized it was strange to see Oliver without the woman next to him.

"I'll be at the bar." Diggle spoke to Oliver. He didn't really address Walter's questions other than to nod briefly at him.

"Thanks Digg." Oliver again scanned the room as his friend walked away. He turned to smile at Walter as he answered his questions. "Felicity had some work to do tonight, but she said to tell you hello. I'm sure she'll join us next time." Oliver took his seat and turned to speak to the waiter as he approached.

Walter listened as Oliver placed his drink order as he tried to figure out what seemed off. Oliver was relaxed, more relaxed than he had ever seen him, but there was something else too - something that caught Walter's attention when the young man had spoken about Felicity. Something that sparked memories of previous times that he had felt like he was missing something whenever he was around them. Walter couldn't help but smile as he figured it out. It was almost as if Oliver was speaking for his wife, his better half instead of his secretary.

"How is Felicity adjusting to the political life?" Walter found himself very curious about how Oliver was doing as Mayor and he thought that using Felicity would be a good way to get him to talk.

"We're doing well but you know how Felicity is – she already has complete control." Oliver grinned with a mixture of amusement and pride before he continued. "We've had to use the City's office space and strangely enough the coffee machine there is already broken."

Oliver knew Walter would remember Felicity's response when he had approached them to run for Mayor. He grinned when Walter laughed and then he went on to explain Felicity's annoyance with her administrative positions in light of her MIT diploma. Oliver remained relaxed throughout the meal and continued to share anecdotes from City Hall as Walter continued to ask questions. Both men enjoyed the meal, but when Diggle signaled, Oliver quickly wrapped things up.

Just as Oliver was leaving it suddenly struck Walter what else seemed off about him. Throughout the evening Oliver always spoke in plurals – it was always 'we' or 'us' instead of 'I' or 'me'. Walter didn't even think Oliver was aware of the fact that he was doing it. He couldn't help but smile as he realized that despite all of the recent tragedies, Oliver was both happy and had some very good friends in his life.

Oliver and Diggle returned to the warehouse after dinner as the Team had planned another recon mission that night. They had been able to place tracking devices on each of their three targets but their daily and nightly missions continued. Early recon had provided new intel which seemed to point to Coopersmith being the most likely suspect; however, there was still a lot they didn't know. Everything was going according to the Plan even if there was still several more days and nights of work needed.

However, the Team was forced to move on to another new plan when Laurel held a press conference a couple days later to announce the formation of a special joint task force under her command. She declared that the DA and SCPD would neither allow criminals to take advantage of their city's recent struggles nor would they allow them to disrupt their rebuilding efforts. Furthermore, Laurel made it known that they were now actively investigating and pursuing known criminals who had recently moved into the city. She made a point of saying that they would use whatever resources they needed to put an end to the recent crime sprees.

Oliver entered Det. Lance's hospital room with Diggle close behind him. Laurel's press conference had complicated their mission and had also put her in danger. They had chased Laurel down here as he needed an explanation and needed to get her to back off.

"We need to talk." Oliver spoke quietly in deference to Det. Lance even though the man remained in a coma.

"Ollie." Laurel spoke shortly as she was still annoyed that he appeared to be shutting her out again. She had given him a week, but he hadn't followed up to update her on the leads she had given him.

"We need to talk – let's go out in the hall." Oliver repeated his request and gestured to the door. He had to snap his jaw shut when she turned her back on him and refused to move. He glanced at Lance in silent apology before he started speaking again.

"You shouldn't have made a move. You and your task force need to back off. We need time to get intel before we act—"

"I am getting intel, Ollie! You may not want my help, but I have a job to do with or without the Mayor…" Laurel then lowered her voice to hiss. "And with or without the Green Arrow."

"You have made yourself a target and put them on guard. This isn't a battle you want to fight, let us handle it." Oliver reined in his annoyance and spoke calmly as he stared out the window past Laurel.

"I do want to fight, I want to help – my sister helped you, my father is lying in this bed because he helped you. I can do this!" Laurel's voice rose as again Ollie was shutting her out in favor of his team.

Oliver sighed deeply as he did still feel guilty about Lance's condition. He knew the signs were still favorable for a recovery though as Felicity monitored his progress and the Team had visited him frequently after regular visiting hours were over. Oliver had spoken to the Hospital Administrator and offered the excuse that he wanted to visit as a family friend, not the Mayor. The Administrator had seen the press coverage and sympathized so she had basically given Oliver carte blanche to visit whenever his schedule allowed.

Laurel pounced on the guilt that flashed across Oliver's face as he looked at her dad. "You owe me Ollie!"

Diggle had had enough and stepped forward. He didn't speak for Oliver, but he did move enough to bring both people's attention to him. He kept his eyes on Oliver's and saw him hesitate before he nodded. Diggle knew Laurel was one of the people who could still pull Oliver back into the past and cause him to make questionable decisions. Their Team needed Oliver to focus on the present and the future.

Laurel glared at Diggle for the interruption and almost missed Ollie's nod. _What was that about?_ Laurel wondered. She was so tired of being left out, left in the dark, ignored. "Ollie, please. Let me be part of this, let me help you save the city."

"I know you want to help and you have. We all have jobs to do. You've done yours, now let us do ours." Oliver spoke calmly as he buried his guilt. This wasn't about Lance or the past - this was about Laurel, this was about now. He needed her to understand how the Team worked, how he worked. If she wanted to be part of this then she needed to respect their rules.

"Back your team off. Let us do the recon and we'll send anything we find out to you." Oliver made the final offer he was willing to make. He wasn't going to sacrifice the mission or the Team for Laurel. He did still want her to be safe though. "Laurel, you need to stay out of this. Your father needs you to be here when he wakes up."

Laurel continued to stare at Ollie as she battled her feelings. She wanted to do more, but she did appreciate the fact that Ollie wanting her to be safe. She hated to admit it but she loved the idea of Ollie protecting her. She also knew that she did need to be here for her dad, she wanted to be here for him. However, her pride wouldn't let her back down completely.

"I'll give you a week Ollie but no more." Laurel made her decision and turned her back to Ollie once again as she sat down beside her dad.

Oliver nodded his acceptance of the terms as he met Diggle's eyes. He knew the other man was concerned that he would put Laurel first, but those days were over. He still battled the darkness and the ghosts of the past; however, he was determined to do what was right. He was determined to remain with his Team, with Felicity and to have a future with them, with her.

Diggle grinned at Oliver and asked, "So will this be Plan C or D now for dealing with Brick?"

* * *

_**EPISODE TAG – Lessons (Roy's POV) can be found as Chapter 4 of Lessons: Team Arrow.**_

* * *

_**On next week's episode (Shirts and Scars), there will be more action, a few injuries, and Felicity wears Oliver's shirt!  
**_


	5. Episode 5 - Shirts and Scars Part 1

**Episode 5 - Shirts and Scars Part 1**

**AN** – I intended to post this early but my FF access was restricted (see my irritated, rambling rant at the end). I've split this one in two parts as my chapters keep getting longer; however, the second part will be posted tomorrow instead of next week! :) As this one is extra long, extra special thanks are needed for Kenyancougar who tackled the beta for me and did a fantastic job! Thank you my dear!

**DISCLAIMER** – My birthday isn't until October so if anyone is looking for a gift…until then I must assume others retain legal ownership of Arrow!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Laurel had provided potential suspects connected to the crime lord known only as Brick. Team Arrow was working on a plan which allowed them to do recon and research during the day utilizing Oliver's position as Mayor and at night utilizing the Green Arrow. Laurel then took action of her own by creating a task force with the SCPD – she gave Team Arrow one week to find answers._

* * *

The Team had again adjusted their Plan and they spent the first part of the week continuing their recon, research, and reaching out to contacts. They had eliminated the possibility that any of the three were Brick, but they were still working to determine whether any of them were in contact with him. It still seemed that Coopersmith was the most likely suspect so they remained focused on him.

They had acquired intel that his headquarters were at an old industrial plant. Unfortunately, the Team had been too late to stop a recent shipment that he had received, but Felicity was working to track down those details now. The more difficult it was to location information, the more concerned they became about his possible plans. Regardless of his connection to Brick, or lack thereof, Coopersmith was becoming a potential threat in his own right. The Team planned a recon mission to investigate the industrial plant to confirm it was Coopersmith's headquarters and to gather additional intel.

"I think we have a problem." Felicity made the announcement just as Oliver and Diggle returned from another City Council meeting. Roy had been working on his target practice as he ran through Oliver's parkour course. His aim was fairly consistent while standing still but adding parkour moves always proved to be a challenge.

"What's wrong?" Diggle was the one to speak as all three men crowded around Felicity's desk chair.

"I've been tracking the DA office's new task force—" Felicity started only to have Oliver interrupt her.

"By tracking, you mean hacking into their confidential files?" Pride was evident in his tone and Felicity met his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, that's what I meant. I'm glad I did too as they recommended a protective detail for Laurel. It seems she received some death threats after that press conference. Has she mentioned anything to you?" Felicity was well aware that Laurel preferred to meet only with Oliver so she assumed they maintained contact privately.

"No, I haven't spoken to her since the hospital." Oliver shrugged negligently even as he considered the possibilities to arrange protection for Laurel while still pursuing their targets.

"We need to check out Coopersmith's headquarters tonight." Diggle reminded Oliver before he turned to Felicity. "Do you have any new intel on those shipments? We need to do find what he brought in."

"Still working on identifying everything – I have found info on some chemicals, presumably stolen, that came up in an underground auction that could possibly match, but nothing concrete yet." Felicity pulled up her research identifying the delivery man on the camera feeds as a known thief as well as the financial records further connecting him and Coopersmith even though she knew they trusted her work. She simply nodded when no one checked it and Oliver spoke again.

"Did Laurel accept the detail?" Oliver asked as he continued to evaluate their options. He knew Laurel could be stubborn and there was every possibility she had rejected the offer.

"I can't tell by the files, but I'm going to review the SCPD records next as there should be duty reports." Felicity's fingers were still flying over her keyboard.

"We'll go tonight as planned. I'll call Laurel." Oliver made the decision and Diggle nodded quickly.

Despite Oliver's call, Laurel still refused the protective detail. Oliver planned to stop by her place later to try again, but for now, he focused on the Team's mission. After more changes to the plan, Oliver and Diggle left to investigate the industrial plant they had linked to Coopersmith. Roy would again remain with Felicity at the warehouse while she continued her searches.

"Digg?" Oliver paused on the roof as he waited for Diggle's confirmation that all was quiet below.

"Van's pulled out. We should be good. Felicity?" Diggle answered Oliver before he spoke to Felicity.

"There's nothing on the cameras. I think I have finally confirmed the shipment list as the stolen chemicals though – still working on finding what they can be used for though but there's always the chance of explosives or some type of chemical warfare. Just be careful guys!" Felicity gave the warning as she continued to work.

Oliver and Diggle agreed and made their way slowly through the plant with Felicity and Roy monitoring their progress. They encountered a few guards but quickly contained them. Diggle was exploring one office while Oliver moved further along.

"Sending you some docs Felicity." Diggle took a moment to snap some pictures and complete the transmission as Felicity replied.

"Good – anything on targets or a plan for those chemicals?" Felicity was still working to connect the dots on her end. She was following some recent payments to Coopersmith's accounts, but it wasn't quick work.

"Nothing yet." Diggle replied. He had just flipped open a new file when the woman pictured there stopped him. After a tense pause, Diggle spoke again. "Oliver."

Diggle's voice was slightly strained and Oliver moved quickly toward his partner. He had just reached his side when Diggle held up the photo of Laurel. Oliver grabbed the file and scanned to see details on her life.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke only her name but everyone froze at the tension in his voice. "You still have surveillance on Laurel's place?"

"Um, yeah, hold on." Felicity worked quickly to pull up the information. Roy leaned over closer to see the camera feeds.

"There's a van out front. Felicity-" Roy started to speak but Felicity cut him off.

"Running the plates now…stolen. Still trying Laurel's phone too but there's no answer." Felicity's voice was tight with tension.

"Felicity, call the cops. Digg, we need to move." Oliver hated to stop their current mission, but saving a life was always more important.

"Oliver, I'm closer. I'll go." Regardless of his feelings for the woman, Roy understood the gravity of the situation and the need to do what was right.

"I'll come with you – I've notified the police." Felicity immediately agreed after she had sent an alert to the SCPD.

Oliver and Diggle exchanged a quick glance as both hated for Felicity to be in the field under any circumstances and they were even more concerned that she would be there without them. Both knew they had to trust Roy and had to trust Felicity too; however, that didn't mean they wouldn't do everything in their power to finish their mission and get to the pair as quickly as possible though.

"Be careful." Oliver couldn't stop the words even though he knew it was a pointless order. He gritted his teeth and focused on Diggle. "I'm going to leave some cameras on my way out. You head over to help Roy and Felicity."

Diggle nodded as he moved quickly to make his way back toward the front door. He and Oliver had brought separate vehicles so there was no reason for him to wait especially if Roy and Felicity needed back-up.

Oliver hid some cameras and bugs in the offices and throughout the plant. He also took a few samples of the chemicals just in case Felicity needed more than just the pictures.

Roy and Felicity made it to Laurel's quickly and the van was still outside. Felicity went straight up to the apartment while Roy checked the van and building exterior.

"Laurel – open up, it's Felicity." Felicity pounded on the door as she listened to the guys share intel.

"Felicity, you don't need to wake the whole neighborhood." Laurel wasn't pleased to see the other woman. She had hoped Ollie would come by and Felicity was a poor substitute.

"We need to go now! Coopersmith is targeting you, we think he has the chemicals which could be used for a bomb or something, and there's a suspicious van outside your place with stolen tags. It's not safe here - let's go!" Felicity reached out for Laurel as she ranted, but the other woman turned quickly away and moved back inside her apartment.

"Didn't you hear me? You are a target – we need to get you some place safe!" Felicity tried again as she followed Laurel into her home.

"Felicity, I refuse to run scared every time the bad guys make a threat. I won't change my life or hide in the shadows." Laurel couldn't believe Ollie had sent the IT girl to persuade her instead of coming himself.

"What's the hold up? We need to move!" Roy had heard the conversation on the comms and he knew Oliver and Diggle had as well. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"She won't come!" Felicity didn't understand why Laurel was being stubborn, but she knew she wasn't leaving without her.

"Look for anything new, different – whatever it is, it could be set to detonate or there could be a remote trigger that acts as a signal." Diggle advised Roy to help the younger man focus on the task at hand as he thought it was possible Roy would decide to drag Laurel out by her hair.

"Has anyone been in your apartment? Repair guys?" Felicity had also heard Diggle's instructions and she spoke up as Roy started to move around the apartment.

"No. Nothing is broken, no one has been here." Laurel moved back to her couch and watched the pair moodily.

"How about anyone from your apartment building? Any work going on next door or anything?" Felicity knew she was grasping at straws, but if she couldn't think of any way to convince Laurel to move then they had to ensure there was no bomb or threat here.

Laurel again shook her head no; however, before she could respond further Felicity spoke again.

"A signal?! Wait, did you say a signal Digg? I can trace that – I can trace a signal!" Felicity whipped out her tablet and started a search as she asked and answered her own questions. She was searching through the data scans when a new signal appeared in her program. She moved closer to Laurel's desk and computer as she typed furiously on her tablet.

Roy had finished his search of the apartment without success and he met Laurel's angry gaze with one of his own. He refused to look away first and smothered a smirk when the woman finally did look away with a huff of annoyance. He turned his focus to Felicity even as she turned to speak to him.

With her brow furrowed in confusion and concern, she spoke to Roy. "I need to check this and you need to get her out Roy."

Roy had already decided to remove Laurel before Felicity had spoken. He pulled the woman off the couch and started pushing her through the living room despite her protests. Roy turned back to Felicity in time to see panic cross her face just before she turned to run. The explosion knocked them all down as smoke filled the room.

"Felicity!" Oliver's voice echoed over the comms and was met with silence after the explosive blast.

"Felicity! Roy!" Diggle added his voice, but still there was silence.

Roy saw Laurel moving around in front of him as he turned back to find Felicity. He saw the blond lying unmoving on the apartment floor and he scrambled to get to her. The blast had been small, focused but smoke still filled the room and debris was scattered on the floor. He knelt beside her just as she started moaning and moving slightly.

"Felicity! Are you okay? Can you move?" Roy was scanning her for injuries, but her movements and the smoke made that task more difficult.

"Felicity, Roy – are you guys okay?" Roy heard Diggle's second call and immediately tried to reassure him.

"We're here. Small blast from her computer. Felicity?" Roy didn't want to worry Oliver or Diggle so he prompted Felicity to reply.

"I didn't catch the signal until it was too late. I think my search is what triggered it. That kind of technology-" Felicity interrupted herself with a moan as her movements caused her head to ache just as she realized that her back was burning.

"Stay still, lie back down – let me check you out." Roy knew they needed to leave, but he had to make sure it was safe to move Felicity first.

"Digg, I'm leaving now. What's your ETA? We need to get to them." There was panic in Oliver's voice and both Roy and Felicity looked to each other in confusion. Felicity spoke again.

"I'm fine Oliver, we are okay, we're—" Felicity began, but was interrupted by another loud explosion on the other ends of the comms.

"Oliver!" Felicity and Diggle called out as one.

There was absolute silence on the comms until Felicity and Diggle repeated their calls to Oliver – again, there was no response.

Roy met Felicity's panicked expression as he helped her scramble to her feet. "Felicity, are you sure you're—"

Felicity didn't give him time to finish the question. "I'm _**fine**_! We need to get to Oliver!"

Roy nodded and tried the comms again. "Diggle! Oliver! Can you hear us?" He knew it was useless though as now they heard only static.

_**TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW…yes, Laurel will see Lesson #1 in action then... :)  
**_

* * *

**AN2 – **No episode tag yet but if you have requests after tomorrow's update then pls let me know!

**AN3** – Irritated, rambling rant as promised which will explain my restricted website access and resulting bitterness! My latest adult content M rated story (Intimacy) was removed from FF on Monday. I have since voluntarily removed my other adult stories (all remain on Archive of Our Own though – Rennie75 is my pen name there too). Clearly this is a "their site, their rules" thing that I must respect, but I am still considering a break from this site. I refuse to make a hasty decision though (esp while I'm wallowing in self pity, doubt, and anger) so I'm going to take some time to think about it. If I do make any such call, I will post an update on my ongoing stories and profile page here as I don't want to just abandon so many wonderful friends who have been nothing but supportive of my efforts! Thank you for reading my whiny, bitter little rant (hopefully venting will help me move on)! :)


	6. Episode 5 - Shirts and Scars Part 2

**Shirts and Scars Part 2**

**AN – **Wow, you guys rock! Thank you for all the sweet reviews and PMs! Your support has definitely pushed me past my angry, bitter, self-pitying wallow! Your support has also allowed me to let go of this one bad experience and to remember just fun this is and how lucky I am to play here! THANK YOU! I will continue to post stories here that are T rated – anything M rated will be posted only on AO3. For those with questions about Archive of Our Own, pls check my profile here as I added info there!

**AN 2 - **This part was planned early and one of my fave scenes to write so far! I do hope you guys enjoy it and it was worth the wait to see Laurel finally see Lesson #1. Thanks again to Kenyancougar for doing the beta on this part as well!

**DISCLAIMER** – Wasn't mine yesterday, not mine today either!

* * *

_"Oliver!" Felicity and Diggle called out as one._

_Roy met Felicity's panicked expression as he helped her scramble to her feet. "Felicity, are you sure you're—"_

_Felicity didn't give him time to finish the question. "I'm __**fine**__! We need to get to Oliver!"_

_Roy nodded and tried the comms again. "Diggle! Oliver! Can you hear us?" He knew it was useless though as now they heard only static._

* * *

"Oliver!" Diggle turned the car around as he was still closer to Oliver and with him in Arrow mode they couldn't afford to have outside help. He switched over to his phone and called in the explosion at Laurel's address. He then tried again to reach Oliver but there was still no response. He pushed down his panic at the fact that both of his partners, his entire Team was unresponsive.

Diggle slid from his car before it had stopped. He saw the building was partially collapsed and already on fire. He again tried the comms as he started to circle the building. Diggle pulled the building plans from his memory and retraced Oliver's most likely steps to exit the building.

Laurel was struggling to her feet when she processed the fear and words. "Is Ollie okay? What happened?"

Felicity and Roy ignored her questions as they pushed her out the door and ran past her. She wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was clearly involved Ollie so she wasn't going to let them leave her behind. Laurel slid into the back seat just before Roy sped away.

Diggle was digging through debris when he heard movement on his right. He moved cautiously and called out softly. "Oliver?"

"I'm here Digg. I must have triggered a trap when I left." Oliver was pushing off debris even as Diggle reached him and helped.

Diggle quickly scanned Oliver once the he was free of the debris. He ignored the various shallow cuts to focus on the broken metal bar impaling the other man's thigh. Oliver's careful, shallow breathing also revealed the likelihood of broken ribs. He watched for a moment as he could see Oliver was doing his own internal scan.

"Broken ribs, puncture wound – that's all." Oliver advised even as he started to stand, removing the bar.

Diggle moved in to help even though he knew the metal bar was preventing Oliver from bleeding. Once it was removed Oliver would need immediate assistance and that was assuming the bar missed his femoral artery. "The office is closest."

"No, we need to get to Felicity, to them." Oliver denied his partner's comment as he started to move, limping as he did so.

"The office is between us and them. You can't help her, help them as you are." Diggle refused to be the one to explain to Felicity what had happened if Oliver bled out…and he had to believe Felicity would be around to require an explanation.

Diggle helped Oliver move toward the car and helped him slide into the back seat. Regardless of Oliver's continued fight, Diggle had no intention of going straight to Laurel's place. He did turn on the police scanner and they both heard the report that the apartment was empty.

"They'll head to us – we are going to the office." Diggle found his phone and tried both Felicity's and Roy's numbers without success.

Oliver had wrapped his leg as soon as he was in the car, but he had already bled through the bandage by the time Diggle parked the car at the office. He was fighting to remain conscious though as he knew he needed to get to Felicity.

"Felicity?" Oliver slurred her name as Diggle pulled him from the car and half carried him into the office basement.

"If I know Felicity and I do, she'll be here soon. She'll be able to fix her phone and track us here." Diggle spoke with more faith than logic as he started to work on Oliver's leg which was still bleeding heavily. The fact that Oliver let him worried him more than anything as he knew that meant he was seriously injured. He had already started the IV drip and blood transfusion and was working on cleaning the wound, when the security door beeped and he heard someone enter. Diggle gave a sigh of relief until he saw it was Laurel.

Laurel reached Oliver and tried to push past Diggle, but he didn't move as he continued to work on Oliver's leg. He did glance at her in surprise, but he directed his question to the Team as he called out for them.

"Felicity? Roy?"

As only the sounds were that of the medical equipment and Oliver's breathing, Diggle felt new tension tighten his already strained muscles. He remained focused on Oliver though as he continued to clean the wound and worked to stop the bleeding. After several moments, he then turned his attention to Laurel who was speaking softly to Oliver as she caressed his face.

"Where are Felicity and Roy? They went to get you." Diggle was still focused on Oliver's medical needs, but as he had stopped the bleeding and the immediate danger was over, his concern shifted to his other partner and teammate. He heard the hard edge and accusation in his own tone, but Diggle didn't care. His eyes narrowed when he saw the annoyance in Laurel's expression as she met his eyes.

"They were right behind me. Are you sure you should be doing this? I think he needs a hospital!" Laurel felt guilty that Ollie had been hurt helping her, but it also just made her realize he was still her Ollie, her hero, and that he would always save her.

Diggle was just about to respond when the security system beeped again and Roy came through the door carrying Felicity.

"Felicity!" Diggle ran toward the pair which left Laurel next to Oliver.

"Felicity?" Oliver roused sufficiently to briefly open his eyes when he heard Felicity's name.

"Ollie, I was so worried." Laurel was so glad to hear Oliver's voice and see him come around. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he turned away from her. "Ollie?" She spoke again to get his attention.

Oliver knew it was Laurel who spoke and he felt her close by, but he didn't spare her more than a moment's thought as he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. He could no longer feel Diggle even though he knew the other man had been working on his injuries. Oliver felt the pain in his body and knew Diggle's work wasn't done. Fear struck him as he knew only Felicity could have pulled Diggle from him and then only because something was wrong. Felicity would have been next to him if she was okay.

"Felicity!" Oliver called out more loudly as he opened his eyes again and tried to push himself off the table. He felt the room spin and closed his eyes even as he tried to continue to move up. He ignored Laurel's hands pulling on his right side, but he did pause when Diggle laid a hand on his other arm. Diggle spoke before Oliver could even get his eyes open again.

"Roy's got her. There was a second explosion at Laurel's place - it was smaller, but Felicity was closest and took some shrapnel. We'll take care of her." Diggle knew he needed to assure Oliver or he wouldn't lie back down. He still needed to finish stitching Oliver's leg, bind his ribs, and confirm the other wounds were shallow. Diggle also needed to allow time for the blood and fluids to get into Oliver's body so he could remain conscious.

"Roy?" Oliver accepted Diggle's words and fell back against the med table with a groan.

"Her back took the worst - still mostly surface wounds, probably the head wound that caused her to pass out. Still some bleeding on the back of her head but the back injuries have stopped." Roy quickly listed the injuries to answer Oliver's question. Diggle had helped him lay Felicity face down on the table and had cut away her shirt before he had returned to stitching Oliver's leg.

"I didn't realize she was actually hurt - she said she was okay." Laurel truly did feel bad about Felicity, but her concern remained with Ollie.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak again as did Diggle, but Roy jumped back in quickly knowing what both men wanted to know. He had given Diggle the very basics when he met them at the door. Roy had heard Diggle update Oliver with the information as well. However, Roy knew they both wanted the details. Roy addressed Laurel's comment first.

"Felicity did say she was fine." Only as he said the words did Roy realize that Felicity had known she was injured which is why she had used Oliver's often misused choice of 'fine'. Roy groaned before he continued in an aggravated tone. "She said _**fine**_, I should have known. I should have made her wait."

Roy gritted his teeth and reined in his anger before he forced himself to continue as Oliver and Diggle needed to know what had happened.

"We had heard the explosion on your side. We could still hear you even though you couldn't hear us." Roy met Diggle's eyes when he said that as he knew Diggle would understand that he meant Felicity had heard him calling for Oliver and had known that Oliver was in trouble.

Diggle acknowledged Roy's comment with a nod before he finished taping Oliver's bandages. Oliver remained still and quiet, but Diggle knew he too had understood Roy's words. Felicity had once again put Oliver's life ahead of her own.

Laurel watched the byplay even though she didn't understand the significance. She had worked with Ollie and his friends previously so this wasn't even the first time she had felt left out, but for some reason, this time annoyed her even more than usual. That annoyance was clear in her voice when she spoke.

"There was no way we could have known she was injured Ollie - I'm sure the injuries must be minor as she had no problem running out to the car."

Laurel didn't know it but her statement only supported the fact that Felicity had put Oliver first. Oliver growled under his breath and turned to stare at Laurel as she dropped her hands from his body and stepped back cautiously. She didn't completely heed his warning though as she did chose to speak again.

"Ollie? Are you okay? You really shouldn't be moving around." Laurel had stepped back in surprise at what sounded like a growl came from Ollie. She really wasn't certain what was going on now as he struggled to get off the table, but she had to assume that he was fighting to go to the hospital as she had suggested earlier. She was standing next to him and moved even closer to help when she felt Roy pull her back just as she again heard that scary growling noise from Ollie.

"I wouldn't get between them if I were you." Roy spoke quietly even though he knew Oliver would still hear his words. He wasn't fond of Laurel, but he had already learned what happened when people tried to get between Oliver and Felicity and he knew they didn't have time for that now.

As Roy held Laurel back, Oliver moved on unsteady feet to Felicity, dragging the drip bags with him. Diggle was cleaning the wound on the back of her head now and he simply moved to the other side of the table to allow Oliver easy access to the blond. Oliver simply stared for several moments before he lightly touched the skin next to each abrasion and cut that Roy had just cleaned.

Oliver couldn't help grimacing as he saw more marks on Felicity because of him. None of these should leave more scars for her to brag about, but that wasn't the point in his mind. Felicity had once again been hurt because of him, not Roy. He had once again failed to protect her.

Diggle finished cleaning the head wound and was glad that it was too shallow to require stitches. He was also glad there was neither swelling nor any other signs of a more serious injury. He was ready to bandage Felicity's back wounds, but he paused as Oliver continued to stare at her.

"She'll be fine, Oliver. I already gave her an _aspirin_ and she can rest here." Diggle made no move toward Felicity or Oliver until the other man met his eyes and nodded. He then worked quickly to cover Felicity's injuries even as he saw Oliver unhook the IVs from his arm.

"Felicity." Oliver's voice was gruff, low.

Felicity groggily responded to Oliver's voice. "Oliver?" Felicity groaned in pain as she started to push herself up, but she still continued to try and move toward Oliver's voice.

"I'm right here...Felicity, let me help you." Oliver moved to lift her up even as he gave a nod to Diggle.

Diggle and Roy immediately moved away from Felicity's table. Roy brought Laurel with him although she immediately shrugged off the hand on her arm. She tried to move back toward Ollie, but she found the other two men facing her and blocking her path. With a glare for both, she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to watch Ollie carefully in case he needed her.

Felicity was trying to turn over even as Oliver moved to lifted her into a seated position, but her body didn't seem to be responding. Her back burned and her head felt fuzzy. "Did Diggle give me _aspirin_ again?"

Oliver smiled as he helped her turn over until what was left of her shirt slid from her body. He quickly averted his eyes even though he kept his hands on her arms to steady her. "Um, yeah, you needed the _aspirin_. You should have told Roy you were hurt." Oliver tried for a scolding tone, but with the feel of Felicity safe in his arms, her soft skin under his hands, and the knowledge that she wasn't wearing a shirt clouding his mind, his voice came out as a husky growl.

"What's with the Arrow growl? We are okay now, right? Diggle saved you and gave me _aspirins_. He's good like that, our Diggle, isn't he? I'm sure Roy helped too though - he's come a long way, hasn't he? Team Arrow rocks! Hey, where's my shirt?"

Diggle and Roy exchanged a look as they tried to keep from laughing in amusement and relief at Felicity's ramble. They both ignored Laurel who seemed annoyed to have been banished with them and even more annoyed by the couple's conversation.

Oliver grabbed one of his shirts that was laying on a nearby table as soon as Felicity was steady sitting on the table by herself. He struggled a bit putting her arms through the sleeves without looking at her.

"Oliver?" Felicity couldn't figure out why Oliver was dressing her, but she was more concerned that he was looking over her shoulder. She was afraid to know why; however, she knew she just had to ask so she whispered the question. "Is someone behind me?"

Oliver stifled a laugh at Felicity's loud stage whisper even as he heard Diggle and Roy do the same. "No, why?"

"You keep looking behind me and you never do that. You always look at me and I like that. You have beautiful eyes." Felicity was relieved that there was no danger behind her, but it was Oliver meeting her eyes that made her sigh happily. "Thank you."

Oliver was struggling to follow the conversation even as he struggled to dress Felicity without looking at her...well, without looking any lower than her eyes as he enjoyed the eye contact as much as she did (normally). He was actively trying to ignore the bright pink lace of her bra.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For looking at me, for seeing me. I hate it when people look through me...all the people wanting your attention as Mayor look through me to get to you just like they used to do at QC. All of the Arrow's enemies see me only as bait. My mom only ever saw me as bait too - she wanted me to land a rich guy so she could have the good life." Felicity giggled before she continued.

"She would love to know I landed you. Well, not landed you as you aren't a fish, but I do have you...right? You see me? You said you would always be there for me?" Felicity's voice was soft, questioning as she started to doubt herself.

Oliver responded immediately to the fearful doubt he heard in her tone - he stopped trying to button his shirt and instead clasped Felicity's face between his hands. "I do see you Felicity Smoak - I always have. You do have me and you always will."

As Felicity smiled beatifically and then closed her eyes, Oliver knew she wouldn't remember this conversation, but he knew he would. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against her cheek. He smiled when she smiled again and turned to nuzzle her cheek against his without even opening her eyes. He stayed there just a second longer than he should have before he forced himself to lean back and finish buttoning his shirt to cover her.

"Felicity, keep your eyes closed. I'm going to move you to the bed now. You need to sleep off the _aspirin_." It warmed his heart and soothed his nerves when she simply nodded and wrapped her arms around him with complete trust.

Oliver was carrying Felicity past Diggle, Roy, and Laurel when Felicity roused and spoke again. "Hey, this shirt is white. I sleep in your blue shirt, Oliver. Where is it?" Felicity closed her eyes and returned her head to Oliver's shoulder after speaking.

He stopped walking as her words caught him off guard. He clearly remembered giving her the blue shirt to wear months earlier when she had taken a bullet saving Sara. However, he didn't know that she had kept the shirt nor did he know that she slept in it. As an image of Felicity wearing only his blue shirt came to mind Oliver groaned softly. Unfortunately, the sound forced Felicity's eyes wide open in concern for him.

"Are you hurt Ollie?! You know I hate it when they call you Ollie – that's who you were then but that's not who you are now. They don't know who you are now! Now you're Oliver…my Oliver, just like I'm your girl. Did you say you were hurt? You shouldn't be carrying me if you're hurt." Felicity's words were slightly slurred now as the medicine continued to take effect.

"I'm fine Felicity. Let's get you to bed." Oliver nearly groaned again his own words - usually it was Felicity who unintentionally used double entendre, not him. As Felicity was still watching him, he ordered gruffly, "Close your eyes."

Felicity immediately closed her eyes and snuggled against Oliver once again. "You smell good Oliver."

Laurel watched the pair as Oliver stood frozen for several more moments before he moved again. She didn't understand what was going on between them, but it was clear she had missed something. _She sleeps in his shirt?! Her Oliver? His girl? _She had dismissed the rumors about them as it seemed unthinkable that Ollie would choose such a girl. However, it was now clear that something was going on.

As Laurel watched, he gently placed Felicity down and simply stared at the girl as she slept. She huffed in annoyance as she realized that she may have underestimated Felicity and her place in Ollie's life. Laurel scowled as she refused to correct her name for him – _he was her Ollie, wasn't he?_

Doubts crept into her mind though as she then remembered the frightening growls that had come from the man in question earlier when she had stood between them – growls that Felicity obviously recognized. She had never heard him growl, not even when they had…Laurel stopped her own thoughts as she looked at Ollie. He was calm now and she considered moving toward him to ask him what was going on when he leaned in to kiss Felicity's forehead then her cheek.

As Laurel continued to watch, Felicity briefly opened her eyes and raised a hand to his face. He caught it, pressed a kiss into her palm, and then allowed their joined hands to drop as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers.

Laurel gasped as neither moved but instead they simply rested against one another, breathing together. She didn't understand the growling, but she understood the gentleness here. The Ollie she had known was a lot of things but still, quiet, and gentle weren't among them. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she had to consider the possibility that Roy was right about not trying to get between _**Oliver**_ and Felicity. Laurel wasn't sure she was ready to give up on her Ollie yet even if she couldn't see him in the man she was watching currently. She did know that she needed to think, to regroup. She frowned as she realized she couldn't think while watching the man she loved caress and kiss another woman. Without another word, she turned and stalked angrily out of the basement.

Diggle and Roy exchanged a quick look as they happily moved to clear the path for Laurel's abrupt departure. It was clear that Laurel finally saw Lesson #1 in action and both hoped she would also be able to accept the Lesson and wouldn't try to get between Oliver and Felicity again.

"Team Arrow does rock!" Roy confirmed then laughed quietly as Diggle soon joined in.

* * *

**EPISODE TAG – **I am open to suggestions for this week's tag on Chapter 5 of Lessons: Team Arrow so if you want to see something explored further then just let me know! ;) I hope to post that new Chapter over the w-end and I'm leaning toward Oliver's POV but pls speak up if you have something you want!

* * *

_**On next week's episode, Oliver and Felicity recover from their injuries by training together…alone!**_


	7. Episode 6 - On top

**Episode 6 – On top**

**AN** – I had to keep the fluff going; however, I do blame LightningPrincessR for encouraging me to play with the UST between our 2 fave heroes (and yes, it will remain as UST for a while longer guys but we'll have some Olicity fun before the show starts again in the fall)! :P This is another long one but hopefully it will be a fun one anyway!

**AN2** – Thanks to all who continue to read, review, fave and/ or follow! I'm certainly enjoying playing during the show hiatus but it is so much more fun to have you guys with me! Special thanks to TheOddManOut for a super-fast beta review on a super huge chapter!

**DISCLAIMER –**Still waiting on my early bday present giving me ownership but until then I must report that neither CW's Arrow nor the DC Comics characters belong to me!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_As Oliver and Felicity were still healing from their wounds, Diggle and Roy had taken the last couple nightly patrols as well as another recon mission concerning Brick. Laurel had abandoned her efforts to work with Oliver and returned to her DA duties to prosecute Coopersmith (her job was made easier by Felicity's intel on the chemicals theft). Team Arrow was still working on connecting Coopersmith to Brick as they also sought information on the mysterious crime lord._

* * *

Oliver was feeling restless even though it had only been a few days since the explosion at Coopersmith's plant and he had been working hard as his day job since then though. Walter had been even more involved lately and had raised concerns about Oliver's contact with John Deleon (one of the scumbags Oliver had actually been trying to avoid). In addition to crime lords trying to take advantage of the chaotic rebuilding, it seemed white collar crime had also skyrocketed. Financial schemes and charity scams ran rampant and Deleon was one of the people speaking out the loudest to blame Oliver for the current state of the city. Oliver shook off thoughts of his day job and focused instead on Team Arrow and their night job.

Currently, he was working his way up the salmon ladder so switching his focus to Felicity as she continued her work on Brick and Coopersmith was easy enough. Oliver continued to watch the blond as he mentally reviewed recent developments. The stolen chemicals Coopersmith used had originated from STAR Labs and Felicity assured them that type of research wasn't well known. She had also advised that there were even fewer people who would have the knowledge to actually use it. It wasn't even something she was familiar with and with the STAR Labs personnel out of jobs she was having difficulty getting information.

Felicity's brow furrowed as she continued her research – with Oliver trapped inside she felt even more tension than normal so she wanted to find some answers quickly. She had hoped to be able to find Caitlyn Snow by now, but it seemed the tech had disappeared once STAR Labs went under. Needing a break, Felicity glanced up to see Oliver on the salmon ladder but quickly looked away as she couldn't afford to indulge in that particular break.

Instead she rolled her head and shoulders even as she closed her eyes and arched her back to relieve her tension. She tried to take several deep breaths as her heart and mind were racing and she knew she needed to focus on her work and not on Oliver (a shirtless, sweaty Oliver who was currently making his way up the salmon ladder in front of her).

As he watched Felicity stretch, Oliver's hands tightened reflexively on the bar before he froze with every muscle locked in place. He closed his eyes, but that only brought more images of Felicity to mind – some real, some fantasy. While he thought he had buried his feelings after Felicity's vacation day, he was learning that wasn't quite the case. Her _aspirin_ induced ramble after the Coopersmith mission hadn't helped even if she didn't remember it. As Felicity didn't remember it though, he hadn't needed to explain his own actions. Oliver was sure Roy added it to the List of things not to talk about with him but he was grateful that both Roy and Diggle had kept their mouths shut. The Team was able to act normal, well, _**normal**_ for them. The whole Team had become closer and he was enjoying that; however, it was getting harder and harder for him to keep Felicity at a distance and see her just as a Team member or even as a partner or friend.

"Owww!" Felicity groaned as her back protested her stretches_. Too bad it will be another year before it's time for the spa again_, she thought but then had to bite back another type of groan. After Oliver had visited her on her vacation day, she now always thought of him whenever she thought about a massage. She bit her lip nervously as she tried to redirect her thoughts to a less dangerous subject. Her fantasies had become more frequent lately and now even included him helping her get dressed _**afterwards**_. Felicity was afraid that part of that image was actually real as while she didn't remember what happened after the Coopersmith mission**. **She knew Sara hadn't been there to tend to her injuries so one of the guys had to have done it. Luckily no one had told her anything and it was one of those times she was grateful that the Team didn't have the best communication skills. The whole Team had become closer and she was enjoying that; however, it was getting harder and harder for her to keep Oliver at a distance and see him just as a Team member or even as a partner or friend.

Realizing Felicity was in pain, Oliver pushed his feelings and doubts aside as he dropped lightly to the ground. He was focused on her even though he tried to ignore the fact that she biting her bottom lip. He moved to her side and dropped to a knee as he spoke her name.

"Felicity."

Felicity's eyes snapped open as she heard Oliver say her name. She met his eyes and stared for a moment longer than she should before she answered his unspoken question about her pain and recent injuries.

"Just a back spasm from sitting here too long – too bad it will be another year before I get another massage. It's a great way to relieve stressed muscles and you being here is stressing me out more….oh no, not you you, just you, well, I know you want to get out there and catch Brick but I can't find the intel yet so I—"

Oliver laid a finger against her lips to stop the babbling. He tried not to think of other ways to stop the blond from rambling just as he tried to ignore her reference to a massage. "Felicity, you are working too hard. It's not just your job to get intel. We are a Team, remember? What can I do to help you?" Oliver stopped short of saying Team Arrow, but when Felicity's eyes widened and then crinkled in amusement he knew she had understood. He then watched in fascination as she started to blush.

Felicity felt her face heat even though no embarrassing ramble spilled out despite or because of the myriad of images in her head distracting her. She was having a hard time getting beyond the possibility of Oliver massaging the tension from her tired muscles even as new tensions invaded her body. Her breath stuttered to a stop as she froze and stared at Oliver. Felicity then jumped up and around him as she paced nervously and tried to find a single thought in her head that wasn't inappropriate.

"Teach me to fight."

Oliver remained frozen, kneeling in front of Felicity's now empty chair. He had noticed her heightened color as well as her difficulty breathing. Even without knowing the reason for it, his mind locked onto the image and provided its own reasons – inappropriate reasons to explain Felicity flushing, inappropriate reasons to explain Felicity gasping for air. Oliver was struggling to pull his thoughts back to reality as Felicity's words penetrated the sensual haze keeping him immobile.

Felicity had barely processed her own request when Oliver stood and spun around to face her, growling a denial deeply in his chest. She ignored the growl and spoke again. "We are Team Arrow after all and I should be able to fight like everybody else, right?"

"You shouldn't need to fight. You shouldn't be in danger. It's –" Oliver snapped his mouth shut as the only word that came to mind was 'unthinkable'. He knew that she was already always in danger and he also knew that meant that she should know how to fight. "Okay."

"Okay? You'll teach me some of your ninja moves?" Felicity couldn't believe that he had agreed that easily. He hadn't been supportive of her earlier efforts to learn, had even mocked her workout attire. It had quickly become one of those things they never talked about again and she had hid her continued training efforts from him. Felicity was still determined to learn, to change just as Oliver was changing – learning to fight was part of her plan.

"Yes. You need to know more than just what Sara taught you." Oliver drew in a steadying breath as he focused on the task at hand. He would always feel responsible for her and that should include making sure she could take care of herself when he wasn't around.

"What Sara…you knew that she had helped me?" Felicity's brow furrowed as she had thought Oliver was oblivious to her efforts.

"Yes." Oliver moved on quickly before Felicity could ask more questions. "Come on – let's see what you can do Smoak." He intentionally teased her hoping to distract her and himself.

"I'm not really dressed to train." Felicity started trying to back out as she realized she was suddenly nervous. She hadn't even wanted to train with Diggle and Roy and, well, they didn't have the same effect on her as Oliver. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea_, Felicity thought with sigh.

"Are you going to tell that to someone who attacks you on the street?" Oliver was in training mode now. Training was something he took seriously and even if Felicity was his training partner, _especially_ if Felicity was his training partner, they needed to train diligently.

Oliver moved toward Felicity then continued around behind her to place her in a loose choke hold. There was an awkward pause as she didn't react at all.

"Felicity, move!" Oliver growled his instruction. He knew she was thinking that he wasn't a real threat and while he didn't want her to be afraid of him, she needed to train with intention and focus.

Felicity felt Oliver's arm slowly tighten around her throat and finally started to struggle. Unfortunately, her squirming wasn't any more effective now than when he had hugged from behind that day she had rambled about them getting sweaty when they trained.

Oliver nearly groaned when Felicity's wriggling proved more distracting than he would have liked. He adjusted his choke to use a single arm and then placed his other arm around her waist. The closer position made it more difficult for Felicity to move.

"Oliver!" Felicity groaned with difficulty as she couldn't breathe well.

Oliver released Felicity and spun her around and then started pacing in front of her. He had thought she would be able to do something, but instead she had remained frozen. Even when Slade had held her, Felicity had been able to do what needed to be done. He didn't want her in that position ever again, but if she was then he needed her trained and he needed to be the one to do it.

Felicity dragged in some air as she coughed and then frowned at Oliver. "I've never seen you guys start with choke holds. Can't we do something else?"

"No, you won't face the same kind of attacks that we do. You aren't ever going to be on the front line in an offensive position. You do need to be able to defend yourself from an attack though." Oliver was determined now; however, he wasn't sure how to train her. It wasn't the same as Diggle, Roy, or even Sara. This was Felicity and everything was always different with Felicity.

"Felicity, awareness if your first defense. If possible, always keep people at a distance." Oliver realized how harsh that sounded and frowned in annoyance with himself. He didn't want her afraid and he didn't want her to change – he just wanted her safe.

"Oliver, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think I can—"Felicity began as she could see he was annoyed.

"Yes, you can. You have already done it, Felicity. You took out Slade." Oliver reminded Felicity and himself. He took a deep breath and moved closer to her. "You can do it. I'm just going to give you some pointers. What did Sara tell you?" Oliver's voice was calmer and he even smiled to comfort his partner as he sensed Felicity's fear and uncertainty.

Felicity frowned for a moment before she gave in and answered. "She said to keep a good base – she made me try a shorter stance and told me to keep my hips under me." Felicity tried to look away from Oliver but found she couldn't, despite her nerves.

"Show me." Oliver stopped Felicity when she turned to move toward a training dummy. "No, show me." He repeated his words and saw when she realized that he wanted her to hit him.

Felicity couldn't believe Oliver thought she would hit him. She was shaking her head no even as he nodded yes. He even crooked a finger and motioned her closer. Felicity stepped forward without conscious thought.

Oliver grinned to further taunt Felicity and then slowly drew back a fist as if to strike her. "Move Felicity!" He gave the order in a low growl even as he continued to bring his fist slowly toward her.

Felicity had been staring into Oliver's eyes and hadn't even noticed his fist until he spoke. She stepped closer and aimed a quick combination of jabs as his chest and face which he easily blocked.

"Not bad – you can strike with the heel of your palm as easily as you can use your fist." Oliver uncurled Felicity's fingers and demonstrated the move with her hand.

Oliver again drew back to strike and again offered advice after Felicity responded. They continued this sequence for several minutes before Oliver switched and grabbed Felicity by her shirt.

"You can't get distracted even if someone does get a hold of you. You need to get used to the feel of someone grabbing you." Oliver resisted the urge to clear his throat even though his voice was deeper than he would have liked. With Felicity's shirt bunched in his fist, his thumb rested against her soft skin. With each breath, he could smell her scent – light, floral, feminine.

Felicity took a shaky breath and again aimed the heel of her palm at different strike points that Oliver had mentioned. She struggled to focus on getting free when she really wanted to move closer.

"Good – now I'm distracted so you need to get free. The thumb is the most vulnerable so just peel it back and down." Oliver encouraged her efforts even as he fought to keep his own focus.

Felicity had her hand wrapped around Oliver's but she couldn't seem to get him to release her shirt. Oliver's voice interrupted her struggles.

"Don't keep trying. Strike again to buy more time. Stay aware of me."

She almost rolled her eyes as she was definitely aware of him – his scent, his skin hot against hers, his strength. Felicity gave herself a mental shake as she did as he instructed even as she tried to control her erratic breathing. She wasn't sure if it was the exertion, nerves, or simply Oliver causing her breathing difficulties.

"Step to the side, use your hips to move me." Oliver used his free hand to push her hips to the side as he wanted her to move but at that contact, they both froze.

Felicity dragged her eyes up to Oliver's as they both stood there processing his words. He had one hand wrapped in her shirt and the other at her hip. She had one hand covering the hand on her shirt and only just realized she had laid the other on his bare chest. Mere inches separated their bodies. Neither moved for a moment - they just stared at one another, barely breathing. Both were so focused on their own struggle for control that they didn't recognize the other was also struggling.

"Felicity, can you send this to SCPD?" It was Diggle's voice over the comms that broke the spell.

Mumbling under her breath, Felicity scrambled back to her desk to respond quickly, breathlessly. "Yeah, I got it Digg. I'll take care of it. You guys doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're good, quiet night out here – gonna make one more sweep. Back in an hour." Diggle processed the breathy tone of his partner, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to even consider the reasons for it. He exchanged a quick look with Roy; however, neither spoke about it. They went back to their patrol without further discussion.

Oliver watched as Felicity tapped a quick rhythm on her computer. He tried to ignore the flush on her cheeks, the fluttering of the pulse at the base of her neck. He tried to ignore the rush of his own blood, the pounding of his own heart.

"Okay, done Diggle. I'll let you know if they reply. I'm not sure if Det. Ellet is on duty so it may not be tonight. I guess we could call him but it's just not the same without Det. Lance." Felicity knew she was rambling - she just hoped her Team would ignore it.

"Thanks Felicity. See ya later!" It was Roy who answered once there was silence.

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief before she turned back to her computer. She was contemplating whether or not she could ignore Oliver – she wasn't ready to face him even though she knew he wouldn't mention her reaction to him. For now, she just wanted to pretend she wasn't a half second away from kissing him before Diggle had interrupted.

"Felicity." Oliver didn't want to discuss his lack of control, but neither did he want Felicity uncomfortable around him as she now appeared to be. He wanted to just focus on the need to train her as a member of their Team. For now, he just wanted to pretend he wasn't a half second away from kissing her before Diggle had interrupted.

Felicity closed her eyes at the sound of Oliver again saying her name. She flexed her fingers on the keyboard then pushed away from her desk with a sigh. She kept her eyes downcast as she walked slowly back toward Oliver. Even knowing her cheeks were pink with embarrassment, Felicity was determined to do what needed to be done…even if she wasn't quite ready for eye contact.

Oliver watched her slow progress toward him as he tried to steady his breathing. His breath caught though when she stopped in front of him, but still didn't meet his eyes. Without thought, Oliver placed his hand at her chin and lifted her face to his to force her eyes up. Felicity was the one who always met his eyes, Felicity was the one who always saw him – not Ollie, not the Arrow, just Oliver. He needed her to see him now even if it meant revealing his own struggles.

"Felicity, I'm sorry for...you need to be trained though. Diggle can do it, if you want." Oliver could barely get the words out, but he needed her to know she had a choice.

"Diggle? Are you giving up on me already?" Felicity was still locked in her own struggles and didn't see Oliver's apology as he had intended.

"No!" Oliver's denial was harsh and loud, much louder than Felicity's question and both were surprised by the force of his answer. "You'll always have me, Felicity." Oliver repeated the familiar phrase softly and watched the joyful relief wash over her face as she gave him a shaky smile.

"Then I don't need anyone else, do I?" Felicity reached up to hold his hand against her even as he moved it to cradle her face. "Will you train me?"

"Yes." Oliver smiled as he gave her his immediate answer.

The pair continued to smile at one another for several long moments as they simply enjoyed being close together. However, each felt awareness and tension seep into the moment as their hearts raced and their breath caught.

Oliver called on the control that he had learned on the Island and reluctantly returned his hand to his side. He glanced briefly over Felicity's shoulder before he focused on her eyes as he ignored the blush on her cheeks and her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

"So we are trying again?" Felicity resisted the urge to bite her lips nervously, but she did push her glasses up further.

"Yes." Oliver growled softly.

The pair continued to train and both ignored their own racing hearts and wandering thoughts even as both felt each touch, each breath of their partner. Oliver would introduce a new attack and explain why an attacker may choose it. He continued to focus on the attacks Felicity would be most likely to face.

"You don't have to let me grab you – you can move before that. Move in and strike." Oliver advised as he again approached.

Felicity wiped sweaty palms against her skirt before she nodded and moved as he instructed. They repeated the sequence several times before Oliver again made changes.

"Your attacker will assume you have no skills – we want them to underestimate you Felicity. We want them to _not_ see you." Oliver remembered Felicity stating that others didn't see her, just a way to get to him. He also remembered telling her he always saw her. He watched as her brow furrowed in confusion before she nodded.

'_I've always seen you.'_ Felicity could hear Oliver saying the words but couldn't remember when he had said them or why. The memory was distant, hazy, and confusing. She let it go to focus on the here and now when she nodded her acceptance of Oliver's comment.

They continued to train for several minutes and the tension continued to build with each touch, each breath, each look.

When Felicity's computer beeped, she jumped slightly. Oliver merely raised a brow which caused her to glare at him and mumble something about him not sharing his 'ninja skills'. He waited until her back was turned to smile and follow closely behind her.

Felicity moved quickly to her computer to read the new results. After a quick scan, she read them out loud for Oliver's benefits. "Caitlyn Snow has completely vanished – there's no activity on her credit cards, her bank accounts, or her cell phone. There's nothing."

"She was the STAR Labs tech?" Oliver asked as he tried to place the name.

Felicity jumped and turned to find Oliver right behind her. She glared once more at his innocent expression before she turned back to her computer. "Yes. I have been trying to track her since Coopersmith used their technology." Felicity worked on her computer for a moment longer before she continued. "There's no missing persons report on her with the SCPD." She turned to Oliver in concern.

"Check out—" Oliver began only to have Felicity finish the thought.

"the FBI and ARGUS, I know. I'll start a few more searches now and then—" Felicity was already moving back into work mode when Oliver interrupted her.

"We'll continue training." Oliver smothered a laugh when Felicity glared at him.

"Fine, we'll train." Felicity conceded before turning back to her computer and trying to figure out how long she could delay the training_. At least fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, Diggle and Roy should be back—_, Felicity's thoughts were interrupted by Oliver speaking softly in her ear.

"Five minutes is all you have Felicity." Oliver could see Felicity's plan in her expression as clearly as if she had spoken aloud and he was determined to train her (even if it meant more suffering for him).

Five minutes later Felicity joined Oliver and on the mats once more. She met his eyes in annoyance as she really preferred to continue working on her searches. She didn't know Caitlyn Snow well; however, she couldn't help but feel responsible if something had happened to her because she had helped the Team with the Mirakuru cure. Felicity sighed lightly as she was honest enough with herself to admit that she also needed more time and distance from Oliver if she wanted to remain sane.

Oliver had opened his mouth to speak, but Felicity's soft sigh distracted him. He took a moment longer to consider her and was sidetracked further as she crossed her arms over her chest and quirked a brow at him. He grinned though and moved quickly to enter her space and grab her without any warning.

Felicity saw the blur of movement and felt Oliver grab her, but there was no fear prompting her to action. Instead she found herself mesmerized by the feel of his chest behind her when he spun her around to again choke her from behind.

"Felicity." Oliver growled her name when she remained frozen. "You don't have to be afraid—"

"I'm not afraid, I'm…" Felicity stopped speaking when realized that she didn't want to finish that revealing thought. She was just glad that this time her brain/ mouth filter had actually worked.

"You're what?" Oliver knew it was rare for Felicity to stop a babble before it even started so he was curious.

"Nothing, I'm…what am I supposed to do?" Felicity hoped that a training question would force Oliver to let the subject drop. She continued to stand patiently though as he apparently needed time to consider the matter.

"You still need to distract me and create space to move." After a moment, Oliver repeated his earlier instructions even though Felicity herself was enough of a distraction for him.

Felicity took a moment to consider her options before she stepped back on Oliver's foot and bent her knees as Oliver had instructed. She did now have room to move instinctively turned away from him only to find herself still in a choke hold. Felicity nearly growled in annoyance.

"You need to turn into me – not into the choke." Oliver advised as he knew Felicity was frustrated. "Breathe, now start again. Move."

With his arms around Felicity, Oliver could feel her breath and again Felicity didn't actually need to strike back at him to distract him. When she turned into him as he had instructed, Oliver tightened his grip. It was an instinctive move not to stop her strategically, but simply to keep her close and facing him.

Felicity stared into Oliver's eyes after he stopped her and just waited for him to correct her motion. She didn't even think to move or turn away even though they were only inches apart now.

"You forgot to bend your knees – you need to lower your center when you turn and step back." Oliver's voice was soft and husky as he continued to stare at Felicity. He had to swallow and clear his throat before he could continue. "Try it again."

Felicity dropped her eyes to watch Oliver's mouth frame the words before she suddenly gave herself a mental shake and turned away abruptly. She felt Oliver tighten his arms as he pulled her against him and she forced herself not to sigh or wiggle as her instincts encouraged her to do.

It was several moments before Felicity moved – slowly and carefully as she was determined to do this right. She needed to break whatever spell Oliver had her under and she knew that required there be more than an inch of space between them.

"Good, well done." Oliver ground out the compliment once Felicity was free of him. "Now do it again."

Again, the training continued for several tense moments as both tried to focus on their own movements instead of focusing on their partner.

"This time, hold onto my arm and then take that same leg back and drop to your knee." Oliver's voice was soft and deep as he positioned Felicity to hold onto him and touched her hip to note which leg to use.

Felicity was no longer thinking, just feeling and reacting. She did exactly as he said and then stared in surprise as Oliver landed by her knee. "Wow!" Felicity's voice was breathy and low.

"Easy, huh?" Oliver grinned as he focused on his pride at her accomplishment instead of the soft dreamy pleasure on her face.

Oliver was standing before Felicity even realized he had moved. She stared in surprise at the hand he offered to help her to her own feet.

They went through the sequence several more times with Oliver continuing to offer advice each time. As Felicity found the rhythm of the technique her attention wandered and she lost her balance before she landed on her knee. Oliver adjusted his fall to take Felicity with him and she landed on top with a soft moan.

Felicity raised her head up and levered her chest off Oliver even as he adjusted her hips to rest on low on his stomach. She couldn't help but grin as she spoke without thought, "You're still sweaty but at least I'm on top."

As the security door beeped signaling the return of the Team, Oliver's hand tightened on Felicity's hips but neither moved as they continued to stare at one another.

Roy and Diggle walked into headquarters and simply stared at the sight before them. Felicity was straddling a shirtless Oliver, her skirt covering his abs and her hands resting on his chest. His hands were on her hips and he didn't even look away from her to acknowledge them.

"Having fun?" Diggle asked as Roy continued to stare in shock at the pair.

"It was my turn to be on top." Felicity blurted out the words before she realized they weren't helpful.

* * *

**EPISODE TAG–**_**So what do you guys want for this one? Any requests?! :)**_

* * *

_**On next week's episode, Roy posts the Revised Lessons Learned list.**_


	8. Episode 7 - Lessons Learned

**Episode 7 – Lessons Learned**

**AN **– This is shorter than normal but I hope you guys enjoy it! THANK YOU for the absolutely wonderful reviews, PMs, ideas, and encouragement! Pls do not let the repetition of my appreciation in any way diminish the scale of it – you guys are amazing! A special shout out to all who made recommendations for the Lessons whether or not your suggestion made it into this version (I hope to keep adding to and revising the List so you may see them in a later version)!

**AN2** – Always a special thanks to _**TheOddManOut**_ for the great beta work! A special thank you to _**kenyancougar**_ for her continued assistance and support as well!

**DISCLAIMER **– Yeah, I totally claim the List but CW's Arrow is not mine! :(

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY…**__Oliver and Felicity had used their recovery time to make connections between STAR Labs and the chemicals used by Coopersmith and to begin Felicity's training. Team Arrow was still working closely together in their day and night jobs as Brick continued to create chaos in Starling City. Each also continued to learn his/ her own Lessons._

* * *

Diggle wasn't surprised to find Oliver already at the warehouse training despite the early morning hour. He was surprised that Felicity wasn't still asleep in the back room though. The lines between friendship and more had already been blurry between his partners and lately those lines seemed to be nearly invisible (even ignoring their unorthodox training session). Felicity normally spent the night at the warehouse now as did Oliver and yet both remained oblivious to the strangeness of their relationship. Diggle knew Felicity chose not to see it as she believed Oliver thought of her only as a friend. He previously had believed Oliver was simply oblivious, but lately he wasn't as sure. Oliver had changed since Slade - changed for the better, but change was change. Diggle wasn't sure where Oliver stood and that meant he wasn't sure where the Team stood.

"Have you seen Felicity?" Diggle asked as he approached Oliver.

Diggle's words suddenly clicked for him and the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "You do see her." It wasn't a question but a statement and Diggle grinned after he spoke.

"What? No, she's not here – I dropped her off at the office with Roy. She wants to train him on the computers now as we have meetings the rest of the day." Oliver knew he was missing something in his partner's words, but he wasn't sure what.

"You told her you see her, that you've always seen her – aspirin ramble after Coopersmith." Diggle clarified even as he saw enlightenment flash across Oliver's face before it became carefully blank. He couldn't help his laugh of relief that his friend, the leader of their Team wasn't actually oblivious.

"So what Plan are you on now for telling her how you feel for real this time?" Diggle had to ask. It had bothered him that Oliver had said he loved Felicity as part of the Slade mission, but now he had to wonder if it wasn't as true then as it was now.

Oliver gritted his teeth and looked away. He should have known Diggle would be the one to figure it out. He always knew that it was a possibility his partner would catch on especially with all the recent changes, but that didn't mean he could admit the truth. Felicity came first now and that meant he had to protect her even from himself – confessing his love wouldn't protect her, it would only hurt her.

As he swallowed with difficulty and glanced away to avoid Diggle's eyes, Oliver saw the paper lying next to Felicity's keyboard and actually grinned. Even though it created more issues, Roy's Revised List of Lessons Learned would provide a sufficient distraction for his partner.

"You may want to see what Roy left for Felicity." Oliver still avoided eye contact and moved quickly back to the showers as Diggle made his way to Felicity's desk.

Diggle wasn't surprised that Oliver avoided his question; however, he was intrigued by the other man's comment. He picked up the typed and laminated page and immediately started laughing. Considering the difficulty they had getting rid of Laurel, he wasn't surprised Roy had gotten his fun in after all.

He continued laughing as he read through the List. Diggle realized it would be even more difficult for Oliver and Felicity to pretend ignorance going forward even though he knew they would both try.

* * *

**REVISED LIST OF LESSONS LEARNED ON TEAM ARROW**

1. Do NOT get (or even try to get) between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.

2. Maintain a 5' perimeter around Felicity's computers - do not touch them without express permission and written instructions. Archery lessons within 10' are not allowed either.

3. Felicity has no brain/ mouth filter especially after taking an _aspirin_ - ignore any and all inappropriate rambling and behavior (esp. toward Oliver – See Lesson #1). If Oliver is not around, some teasing is allowed and expected.

4. Topics NOT to discuss with Oliver include: the Gambit, the five years during which nothing good happened, his scars, Thea, Barry Allen, and Lesson #1.

5. Do not lie to Team members (withholding information does count as lying unless it concerns Oliver's five years on/ off the Island).

6. Everyone is afraid of something. Felicity is afraid of heights (see Lesson #1). The Team is afraid of Felicity.

7. Team Arrow does vote but never bet against Felicity.

8. Even Oliver's super human control has its limits – there's no shame in standing behind Felicity during those times.

9. Plan A never works, Plan B's success rate is 50/50 at best, Plan C frequently doesn't work either so have Plans D, E, and F ready. Also have an exit strategy, preferably one that does not include windows and Tarzan acts (especially if you are sweaty).

10. Food and drink rules: Mint Chocolate Chip is the best way to process. Russian Vodka is the drink of choice for serious conversations. Felicity does have specific caffeine requirements to function – she is not a morning person so the earlier in the morning it is, and/or the longer Oliver has been in the field, the stronger the caffeine dose she requires.

11. The Teams sucks at cover stories…however, if you lie badly enough (aka sports drinks are often carried in syringes) then others may not bother asking for the truth.

12. Diggle is all-knowing and all-seeing so just assume he knows what's going on even if no one else does.

13. Basic Mission goals are always to _**NOT**_ get shot, grabbed, stabbed, or blown up; however, everyone gets medical training as no one has learned this Lesson yet.

14. Communication is important…and sometimes even requires words, sometimes even more than 3 words. We can't afford to keep replacing training dummies so learn to share with the Team.

15. Strength isn't enough – you need focus, precision, control, and balance (aka ninja skills). Ninja skills aren't enough – you need good intel, a good plan (or plans), and a good _**Team**_.

16. Topics NOT to discuss with Felicity include: Russia, her "promotions", and never, ever ask her to bring you coffee (if you are Oliver). You can ask her about her battle scar.

* * *

Felicity finally made her way back to the warehouse with Oliver after a full day of meetings with the City Council, local business leaders, concerned citizens, the SCPD, and even the DA's office. The bright spot of her day was that she had been able to sneak in a quick coffee with Walter when he had joined in a couple of the meetings. She had always liked him, but she was even happier that he was sticking close to Oliver recently. Felicity knew what it felt like to not have family outside their Team so she was grateful for Walter's concern for Oliver.

With that thought in mind, she glanced over and saw that Oliver was moving straight into training. Roy and Diggle had called it a day already and returned to their own places. Felicity knew she would probably just crash here again, but first she wanted to do a little more research on Brick, Caitlyn Snow, and even check out a few leads on Thea that she hadn't shared with the Team yet. It had finally occurred to her to include the name Merlyn instead of just Queen in her searches.

She removed her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes as she took her seat. Sighing softly as she put her glasses back on, Felicity hands fell not on her keyboard but on a sheet of laminated paper. Felicity gasped as she read the title but then quickly dropped the offending document on her desk when she heard Oliver's question.

"Anything new?"

"Nope, nothing. Nothing new here at all! Just keep doing what you're doing, whatever it is that you are doing. I'm sure it's important so don't worry about me. Nothing to see here!" Felicity knew she was babbling, but she also knew Oliver was used to it and unlikely to comment. She also knew she was blushing, but again that was something Oliver should be used to as well.

Oliver maintained a blank expression and nodded as he returned to training. He knew what was causing her distress and even though Diggle now knew he wasn't oblivious he maintained that cover with Felicity. It really was ironic that both Diggle and even Roy had figured things out before Felicity as she was their resident genius. Oliver hid a smirk as he watched Felicity without appearing to do so – he had long ago learned to train while still keeping an eye on her after all.

Felicity tapped on her keyboard despite the fact that her eyes were closed and waited several long moments before she reached for the List again. Her eyes widened as she reviewed the list in its final form especially Lesson #1. She had found Roy's earlier versions on the computer and had revised accordingly with her own comments. She always listed Lesson #1 as a general 'the Team should always come first' kind of thing, but Roy always argued that that was understood while it had taken him several painful experiences to learn not to come between her and Oliver. He considered that a valuable survival tip and felt it was his job to pay it forward. It had become a game for them to merge their different versions, but it had been a game they had kept to themselves…until now.

She replayed the day in her head and she knew Roy had to have left it early this morning which meant both Oliver and Diggle would have seen it by now even though neither had commented to her. Both men always scanned their surroundings and both noticed _everything_ so the List would have stood out to them. Felicity groaned quietly and barely resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands or simply crawl under her desk.

Unfortunately for Felicity, Fate intervened and her computer beeped the familiar sound of search results. She read them for a second time just to be sure before she turned to face Oliver who was now standing behind her.

"Meet Daniel Brickwell…a former college boyfriend of Caitlyn Snow." Felicity pointed to the photos on her screen as she and Oliver both stared at it in silence.

"That's him – that's Brick. Update the guys. We have work to do." Oliver squeezed Felicity's shoulder as he gave the command. He knew she was grateful to have something else to focus on other than Roy's List and he was man enough to admit that he was also grateful.

* * *

_**EPISODE TAG – **_I am again opening this to suggestions and welcome all (as long as you guys realize that I do not guarantee that I can use your ideas or that you'll actually like what I do with them)! :)

* * *

_**Next week…**__The Team focuses their attention and efforts on Daniel Brickwell and Caitlyn Snow as Oliver and Felicity try to ignore the Lessons Learned List._


	9. Episode 8 - Distress Signal

**Episode 8 – Distress Signal**

**AN** –My continued thanks for your support and encouragement guys! I believe this is the halfway point in my summer fun so I do hope you guys are enjoying it as least half as much as I am! I wasn't quite sure how this little experiment of a 2 stories with weekly updates would work but I think it's been great fun as you guys have been so game to play along with me! Again, THANK YOU!

**AN2** – Thanks to TheOddManOut for acting as beta once again! Also thanks to kenyancougar for reading an earlier draft and helping make sure I stayed on track!

**DISCLAIMER – **I really feel forcing me to use the required language acknowledging I have no legal claim to Arrow is simply mocking me now.

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Roy's List of Lessons was posted at both locations but the Team had thus far avoiding talking about it as their focus remained on protecting the city and finding Daniel Brickwell and Caitlyn Snow. Felicity had shared Brick's identity with ARGUS and SCPD but even with the name no one had not be able to locate or stop him yet._

* * *

The Team had been putting everything they had into tracking Daniel Brickwell and Caitlyn Snow. It seemed the crime lord was putting an even greater effort into thwarting them. With a large number of thugs at his disposal, Brick continued to wreak havoc across the city. Team Arrow engaged in almost nightly skirmishes with Brick's men to protect the city but so far the man himself remained elusive as did Caitlyn.

They weren't even sure if Caitlyn was alive as they suspected Brick had used her for her STAR Labs connections. STAR Labs was one of the few places that had knowledge of the Mirakuru as they were the ones who had created the cure. The Team had concluded that Brick had forced Caitlyn to create a new version for him which gave him super strength; however, they couldn't find any link to Oliver or the Team so they didn't know why Brick was now focused on destroying the Green Arrow and Starling City. Regardless of his reasons though, he was proving to be a formidable foe.

While Team Arrow continued to fight for the city each night, Brick's gangs were also active during the day. Brick used his gang not just to run drugs and fight other gangs but also simply to terrorize citizens. Reports of violent crime across the city had skyrocketed and this meant the Team faced difficulties with Brick in their day jobs as well.

Various news stories had outlined Brick's recent criminal spree and had even included implications linking him to Slade Wilson as his super strength was quickly becoming legendary. As the public now had his name, there was a loud outcry to stop him and those pleas were directed not just to the SCPD but also to Mayor Queen. There was certainly overwhelming evidence of Brick's activities, but the Team was no closer to finding him and they were all getting frustrated.

Currently all four were training and working off some of that frustration. Despite the posting of Roy's Lessons and in direct violation of Lesson #1, Diggle continued to keep Oliver and Felicity apart during group training. He knew both allowed this for their own reasons just as he also knew they trained together after he and Roy returned home each night. Diggle paused during his training with Oliver to watch for a moment and both men shared a look of pride at how far she had already come. The beeping of a computer pulled Felicity away and the men joined her as she started typing furiously.

"Caitlyn's cell phone is sending out what basically amounts to location announcements." Felicity advised before any could even ask the question.

"What does that mean?" Roy asked as Oliver stepped closer to lean over the blond's shoulder.

"I think she's using it as a distress signal. It's hidden in other frequencies so I doubt Brick is smart enough to realize what she's doing." Felicity continued typing as she traced the signal.

"It's coming from a warehouse in the Glades." The IT girl announced triumphantly.

"Can you somehow get a signal, a message back to her?" Oliver asked even as he looked to Diggle.

"I don't know…I can try to imbed something but there's no guarantee she'll get the message. What do you want me to say?" Felicity watched the exchange and simply waited for their decision.

"Tell her we'll be there tonight." Oliver decided with a nod to Diggle.

"We need to prepare for a trap." Diggle added as he started analyzing strategic options in his mind.

"Will she come with us if we find her?" Roy asked with a significant look toward Felicity.

"I'll go with you. She knows me and considering she was kidnapped by an old college friend she may not trust masked men with bows and guns." Felicity made the call herself even though she suspected she would need to defend her position.

Roy immediately moved to the side with Diggle and watched yet another episode of the Oliver and Felicity show as the pair argued their points enthusiastically. Once both had stopped yelling, Diggle stepped forward.

"We need the whole Team there – we can take the middle of the warehouse and Felicity and Roy can stay on the perimeter. If there's a problem then they can get out fast." Diggle was the voice of reason once again.

Oliver watched Felicity nod in agreement as he tried to relax his muscles sufficiently to nod as well.

"I'll send another message so she'll know." Felicity turned away from the men then and tried to get her breathing under control. She was never sure where she got the nerve to stand-up to Oliver as she wasn't that way with other people, but it seemed like they often had conflicting plans to reach the same goal. Compromise was always required and usually successful…after they had both vented their frustrations with the other.

There were still a few hours before night would provide sufficient cover so Felicity went to work on her computer while the men went back to their training. After sending various versions of her messages to Caitlyn, Felicity switched back over to her Thea searches. Both Roy and Oliver still asked for updates, but she continued to withhold the recent search results until she had more information on Thea's use of Merlyn as her last name.

Felicity knew Thea was a vulnerable point for both Roy and Oliver so she wanted to research everything thoroughly before she shared anything. She was particularly concerned for Oliver as he had enough pain and darkness in his past already and she refused to be the one to drag him back to it. Instead, she wanted to help him find his way out of the dark, to be more than he thought he could be, to have more than he thought he deserved. He had certainly helped her escape the confines of her own past and even her IT job in many ways. Oliver was the reason she was able to make a difference in the world. She was able to do good by his side –they were able to do good together.

Oliver stepped back to watch Roy and Diggle spar and kept one eye on Felicity as well. She appeared rather tense, but he didn't think she was upset by their argument. While it was unusual for him to argue with others, Felicity had always been able to challenge his views and force him to compromise so they could reach a shared goal. Her opinions and their compromises were often the only thing that helped him not become the evil he was fighting. She continued to help him bury the darkness of his past and to start living again. Felicity was the reason he was able to make a difference in the world. He was able to do good by her side – they were able to do good together.

Felicity glanced up and met Oliver's eyes. Neither spoke but after just a moment both did smile. Arguments were nothing new to them and despite all the recent changes it was clear that would remain the same. It was also clear to them both that they were more than okay with that.

Finally it was time to finalize their mission plans and Diggle took the lead to prevent another argument between his partners. In typical Team fashion, they asked and answered questions in rapid succession while they worked together on the plan and gear. The familiarity of the routine normally provided comfort and confidence, but the atmosphere continued to crackle with energy instead.

"Felicity, pull up the building plans again for a final check." Diggle directed as the men were suiting up and gathering their gear. He knew that whenever Felicity joined them in the field nerves were always high. He figured that she needed to ramble to calm herself and her voice would also calm Oliver. A quick look at Roy confirmed the younger man felt the tension, but that he wasn't as on edge as Felicity and Oliver were.

"Yeah, while there's an endless supply of empty warehouses in the Glades, this is the one you guys busted up to get that Triad gang last week. I've got access to a few traffic cams but there's not a whole lot of security in that area. I know there's a possibility it's a trap but I hope we can save her. The only reason she was a source for him was because I asked for her help with the Mirakuru—" Felicity's ramble was interrupted when Oliver stepped forward to place a steadying hand at her hip as he spoke.

"That was our call and it helped us save the city Felicity. We'll get her out." Oliver's voice was calm as he reassured his partner.

"Okay then – let's go." Diggle brought their focus back to the mission and Team Arrow was on the move.

As they reached the warehouse, Roy accompanied Felicity in the side entrance as Diggle circled the back and Oliver made his way to the roof. The warehouse was dark and Felicity scanned for the exact location of Caitlyn's signal. The Team was moving silently forward as planned when they all heard a woman scream.

"Felicity!" Oliver crashed through the roof and found himself surrounded by men as he called out for his partner. He quickly took out the first two men as he heard her soothing answer.

"I'm here." Felicity reassured Oliver quietly over the sounds of fighting on the comms.

"So are Brick's men." Diggle provided the update as he moved quickly to join Oliver. They had intentionally planned for them to make their way to the middle of the building as a distraction. Roy and Felicity would remain on the perimeter and hopefully safe from the fighting as they tried to locate Caitlyn.

Roy and Felicity exchanged looks as they remained hidden in the shadows. As they saw no one in their area, Felicity spoke up quickly even as she consulted her tablet. "Do you guys see Caitlyn? She has to be the one who screamed."

"No sign of her." Diggle advised as two men rushed him. He was fighting both as he heard an arrow slice through the air near him. He spun to sweep one man's legs out and noted the arrow imbedded in the thigh of a third man behind him. There wasn't even time to nod his appreciation to Oliver as the more thugs joined the battle.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Roy was torn between helping Oliver and Diggle and protecting Felicity.

"No, we have to at least try to find her!" Felicity moved away to follow a signal update on her tablet even as half of her attention remained on the sounds of hand to hand combat that continued over the comms.

Roy wasn't convinced but he moved with Felicity to remain close. He was the one to see Caitlyn tied up and cowering below a window. "Felicity!" Roy called as he watched the other woman before he updated the Team. "We have Caitlyn."

Felicity immediately approached and crouched down beside the crying woman. "It's okay. We're here and we're gonna get you out."

"I'm not the only one he's holding." Caitlyn replied as she brushed back tears.

"What?" Roy asked as he leaned closer and exchanged a look with Felicity. "Who else is here?"

"A young girl – I think she is Oliver Queen's sister." Caitlyn explained as she accepted Felicity's assistance with the ropes binding her. The two women stood up together and Caitlyn embraced Felicity tightly.

Felicity pulled away from Caitlyn when she saw anger explode in Roy's expression. He was still hurt that Thea had left, but he still loved her and would do anything to protect her. "Roy—"

"I have to save her!" Roy growled at Felicity before he turned to Caitlyn. "Where did you see her last? Is she okay?"

"I don't know if he hurt her but she was crying. She was locked in one of the interior offices over there." Caitlyn pointed across the warehouse.

"Get out of here Felicity!" Roy barked the order at Felicity and took off.

"Come on, Caitlyn." Felicity tried smile reassuringly at the other woman before she took a deep breath to update Oliver and Diggle. "Roy's checking on another possible hostage…Oliver, it may be Thea."

Felicity moved quickly to the exit with Caitlyn right behind her. Just as she made it through the doors, she saw two armed men just outside. She tried to push Caitlyn back in so they could run back to Roy, but the other woman's laughter stopped her. Felicity moved to the side so she could see both Caitlyn and the men. The fact that all were smiling did little to reassure her.

"It's taken some time and effort to separate you from your little team Felicity. I was even starting to doubt whether or not you were smart enough to follow the bread crumbs I so thoughtfully left behind for you to find me. You are here now though and I guess that counts in your favor." Caitlyn's smile became a smirk as she spoke.

"You're behind this Caitlyn? What about Brick?" Felicity knew the guys could hear her so she was simply tried to buy time until they got here. She also thought that it would help to get as much intel as she could to them.

"You thought he planned this? He's really more brawn than brains and I'm sure you of all people understand the inherent limitations of that!" With no sign of tears or hysteria now, Caitlyn smiled smugly before she gave orders to her men. "We're taking her but don't rough her up too much as I need her alive."

Felicity swallowed with difficulty before she moved to strike at the nearest thug. She couldn't remember everything Oliver had taught her recently but she knew she needed to try. She could hear his instructions in her head then realized he was actually speaking in her ear.

"Breathe, move, relax - I'll be there soon Felicity." Oliver's words brought comfort and Felicity did take a deep breath as she tried to spin away. Unfortunately, while she moved away from one man she moved closer to the other. Her momentum took them down and Felicity's head struck the pavement hard. The rest was a blur, but she did see Sara appear to fight the men off. She also heard Caitlyn's laughter before everything went black.

"Felicity?" Oliver reached her first and knelt down beside her as he cradled her face. "Felicity?"

"Oliver?" Felicity cracked her eyes open simply to see him, to see Oliver.

His name was but a breath but he heard her and he was finally able to take a breath. "Felicity."

Diggle and Roy reached the pair and read the relief in Oliver's face. Even before they saw Felicity move or speak, they knew she was alive. The men exchanged a look of relief of their own as they took positions to protect the pair on the ground. They had all heard the exchange on the comms and all had moved as quickly as possible through Brick's men to get to the blond.

"Where's Sara?" Felicity asked as she opened her eyes again and saw the men around her. She smiled at each of them but returned her gaze back to Oliver as he helped her sit up.

Oliver moved behind her to check the head injury. Her words weren't slurred; however, they made no sense. He felt the slight bump but his hand came away clean, no blood. He looked to Diggle who gave a slight shake of his head signaling that he didn't know what was going on.

"Why don't you lie back down?" Oliver asked as he stalled for time.

"Don't we need to go? What happened to Caitlyn and her goons? Thea! Did you get Thea?" Felicity continued to try and stand. She leaned back slightly against Oliver more for comfort than the need for physical support.

"Thea wasn't in there." Roy spoke in harsh, angry tone. It was clear now that he had fallen for Caitlyn's ploy and had left Felicity vulnerable. He was having difficulty burying the rage that was all self-directed.

"SCPD will get the goons but Caitlyn's gone. We should probably go." Diggle wanted to get Felicity back to the warehouse so they could check her out.

"Okay, let's go." Felicity moved slowly away from Oliver; however, he immediately stepped with her and kept a hand at the small of her back. She turned to smile at him before she moved toward Diggle and Roy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roy couldn't help but ask even though he knew both Oliver and Diggle would check her out. He was the one with her, the one who hadn't protected her as he should have. _If anything had happened..._

"I'm fine...seriously I'm okay, really Roy. It's okay." Felicity stopped at his side to reassure him. "It wasn't your fault. That was a just Plan B fail." Felicity now grinned at him and Roy tried to return it even if it appeared more like a grimace.

"Let's go home." Oliver didn't think about his word choice, only that he wanted Felicity safe and close to him.

"Ha! If the warehouse is home then you have to think of us as _**Team Arrow**_. Admit it, Queen!" Felicity laughed openly as she teased him about the name he still refused to use. However, she then groaned as her head ached. "It's okay - just a headache. No aspirin needed but I'll take some of your magic Island herbs."

Oliver relaxed at Felicity's words, but he remained close to her..._just in case she got dizzy from the head injury_. He almost laughed at his own thoughts as he knew he just wanted to be close to her for his own comfort as once again he had failed to protect her. Despite knowing Roy already blamed himself for Felicity's latest injury, Oliver believed the responsibility rested with him, not the younger man.

The group made their way quickly back to the warehouse. Diggle did a quick exam before he or Oliver would let her take a shower. The men worked out while she showered but they remained alert in case she called for help. When Felicity made her way out half an hour later, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sara still isn't back?" Felicity asked as scanned the warehouse. She had been surprised that the guys would let her come here without a discussion, but as Sara had saved her life she couldn't really argue the point.

The men exchanged looks as they moved quickly to surround Felicity.

Felicity smiled as she realized it was a good thing that she wasn't claustrophobic considering the men pressing in so close to her. She wasn't sure why they were suddenly concerned though.

"Sara isn't here." Oliver kept the information brief as he checked her eyes then her vitals. She seemed steady and well but he looked to Diggle in concern.

"I can see that. Why didn't she come back with us?" Felicity spoke slowly but smiled as she thought they were just being overprotective once again.

"Sara wasn't with us - ever." Roy still lacked the patience of either Oliver or Diggle so he blurted out the statement.

Felicity looked to Roy in surprise but as she then read Diggle's and Oliver's expressions she realized Roy spoke the truth. She looked away from them as she tried to replay the moment in her mind. She was sure it was Sara who had saved her. _Not a lot of petite blonds running around wearing leather and carrying a big stick._

"I saw her - she saved me." Felicity finally met Oliver's eyes as she shared that news.

"Take us through what happened." Diggle gave the command. If someone else was there then they needed to know.

"I was trying to get away and yes, I do need to train more. We both fell, he was on top of me. I hit my head when I fell - he didn't do anything else to me." Felicity immediately reassured Oliver as she saw the anger rolling off him in waves. When he growled anyway, she laid a hand on his chest and tried again. "He didn't hurt me – I'm okay."

"What happened after you hit your head?" Diggle knew Oliver was angry that Felicity was hurt, he was angry that Felicity was hurt, but they needed to know everything.

"I opened my eyes and saw Sara fighting him. Blond hair, black leather, big stick. She took them down. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought she'd come over but then I heard your voice." Felicity looked to Oliver again to clarify that she meant him.

"Sara wasn't there Felicity." Oliver told her again. Felicity was okay and Oliver didn't care about anything else right now. He would worry about her mysterious savior later.

* * *

_**EPISODE TAG: **__Chapter 8 of Lessons: Team Arrow (A serious discussion) will be posted over the weekend. It will pick up where this scene ends and yes, there's vodka involved! [BTW, always feel free to make requests even if I have the tag written as I may be able to work them in elsewhere!]_

_**Next week…**__More __new enemies threaten the Team even as they do receive some good news!_

* * *

**REPEATING MY SHAMELESS PLEA FOR ATTENTION**

I am sure you guys are probably already tired of hearing this but I am both giddy and nervous about the fact that I have used Amazon's CreateSpace to publish my own original work! The book summary is below and if you are interested, there's a prequel/ character study posted on FictionPress (pen name is still Rennie75 there). Again, thank you for humoring me and reading this – I do appreciate your support!

_**BOOK SUMMARY: **__Mia Rayner discovers a secret family past that reveals she is meant to be a protector of mankind and more specifically the protector of an 8 year old seer in a Romani tribe. She soon finds herself thrust into a new world of mystery and excitement as she agrees to train with an abrasive and reluctant warrior instructor. As her life starts to change, Mia realizes she must decide which world is hers and whether or not she will accept her fate as a rahki._


	10. Episode 9 - Records Part 1

**Episode 9 – Records (Part 1)**

**AN** –This is another long one so I'm posting the first half now and the second half tomorrow! Another special shout out to _**TheOddManOut**_ for continuing to beta – I very much appreciate your assistance!

**A****N2** – BTW, I will tell you now that the mystery blond isn't revealed in this episode…sorry but there's another more pressing issue for the Team right now! Also, I do appreciate all who have speculated but I'm maintaining my refusal to confirm or deny any and all guesses! :)

**DISCLAIMER** – No updates here, I have no legal claim to CW's Arrow but I play w/o profit anyway!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Team Arrow had discovered Caitlyn Snow was the mastermind behind Brick's attacks but they didn't have a plan to stop her. It did seem that with the revelation of her part though that the attacks on Starling City eased. Brick's gangs were still active but it no longer seemed the city was at war. This gave the Team more time to research, form a plan, and worry about Felicity's mysterious savior over the next week._

* * *

While the Team was focused on Brick and Caitlyn, they gladly made time to visit Quentin Lance once they received word he had awakened from his coma. Felicity led the way as soon as visiting hours were over and they could sneak in unnoticed.

"We are so glad you're awake – we've missed you." Felicity smiled widely and even leaned in to gently hug Det. Lance as she spoke for the Team. She stepped back to stand between Oliver and Diggle as Roy stood near the door.

"Thank you...and thank you for the flowers." Lance motioned with his head to the fresh flowers on the bedside table. When he noticed Felicity blushing, he laughed and continued. "The night nurse ratted you out. She actually said they came from Oliver but I knew that meant you."

Diggle and Oliver smiled as Felicity nervously pushed her glasses up on her nose as she mumbled, "You're welcome...so when do you get out of here? I'm sure you are tired of being here, well, you would be if you'd been awake all this time, um, well, you are awake now though and that's all that matters." Felicity ended her nervous rambling with a smile.

"Hopefully soon - they want to run more tests. Um, is there a way you can get word to Sara? Laurel said she hadn't heard from her but I thought you guys might be in touch." Lance knew it was unlikely Sara could visit but he wanted her to know he was okay and that he was thinking of her.

"She confirmed she's in Japan with Nyssa and doing well but that's all we know." It was Felicity who provided that information with an understanding smile. "I'll try to get word to her as I'm sure she would want to be here with you."

"Incoming." Roy gave the warning even as he moved back and all could hear the harsh rapping of high heels on the hospital floor.

As one, Diggle, Felicity, and Oliver stepped away from Lance's bed and watched the door. Roy moved back to them as Laurel followed him in the room with a glare.

"Ollie, we need to talk now." Laurel employed the shortened version of his name like a weapon. She had been angry before she entered the room, but it always annoyed her to see his friends standing so close to him, particularly _her_. However, this was important and as the Assistant DA she had a job to do.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?" Lance knew his daughter was angry and he could see Felicity was uncomfortable but he couldn't read any emotion on the men's faces.

"John Deleon wants Ollie arrested for embezzlement." Laurel dropped that bomb as she moved to her dad's side and watched for a reaction. As there was no visible response from Ollie, Laurel continued.

"He's provided some documentation for some wire transfers from the City's renovation and rebuilding funds to Queen Family Trust accounts. The DA's office is investigating. This is a serious allegation Ollie."

Laurel watched as Ollie looked first to Felicity then to John and Roy. She waited but after another minute of silence she spoke again.

"Well, what are you going to do? Confront him as the Green Arrow?"

"No." Oliver gave that single word answer as he watched Felicity. He could see her working through the issues in her mind and he wasn't surprised when she pulled out her tablet.

Lance watched the by-play but didn't comment. He had never officially acknowledged that he knew Oliver Queen was the Arrow. Only to himself would Lance admit that he had known the truth well before Slade Wilson. He had tried clinging to his prejudices against Ollie, but eventually the evidence was simply overwhelming – Oliver Queen wasn't the man Lance had thought he was but he was the man behind the mask. A big part of that evidence was the blond by his side even now.

"Well, why not? Are you just going to let him make the accusation or have you actually done something?" Laurel didn't believe Ollie had done anything wrong, but she was letting her anger override her logic. She still hated the distance between them – she hated seeing him as the Mayor and hero of Starling City when she wasn't the one at his side.

"The connection would be too close." Diggle provided that explanation as he looked up to meet not Laurel's eyes but her father's. He saw only calm acceptance and he knew that they could continue to count on Det. Lance for his assistance and discretion. He gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement which Lance returned.

"So we'll find another way. Who is this scumbag anyway?" Roy spoke up quickly as he was again annoyed by Laurel and he still lacked patience.

"What other way? He's the financial consultant who performed the annual audit. Even if the DA's office doesn't pursue charges Deleon will bring this before City Council. The press will know and then there will be yet another Queen family scandal." Laurel continued to watch Ollie even as she answered Roy's question. She couldn't believe they didn't understand the importance of her revelation.

"Felicity, if we provide the proof from Deleon, could you trace it? Figure out what happened and clear Oliver?" Lance spoke up now.

"We have the intel and our IT people are working on it. What else can she do?" Laurel couldn't believe that her own father thought _she_ could help. She refused to consider that Felicity hacking into the FBI database was anything but a fluke.

"She helped me disarm Merlyn's earthquake machine. If anyone can figure out what happened then its Felicity." Lance spoke calmly in his defense of the still quiet IT girl. He could tell Laurel was angry, but he didn't exactly know why. What he did know was that Felicity was not only one of the good guys, she was one of the best.

"Dad, she's a hacker!" Laurel enunciated the words carefully as she needed to make sure her dad understood the truth about Felicity. "She has a record!"

"She did some things when she was young but now, she's..." Lance trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

"Now she just borrows intel." Roy repeated the early Lesson with a quick, encouraging smile at Felicity.

"Yes, she borrows intel. She's helped me...and even you. She was the one who hacked into the SCPD records when you wanted information on Blood." Lance spoke sternly as he wanted his daughter to understand the truth.

"How did you know Felicity had a record?" It was Oliver who asked that question and there was a definite growl in his tone. He had moved even closer to Felicity and had placed one hand at the small of her back.

Felicity leaned slightly into Oliver as she tried to take a couple deep breaths. She hated it when anyone found out about her past even if it was only the hacker chargers – she guarded her past as jealously as Oliver guarded his time on the Island. She had barely even told him or Diggle anything, Roy knew even less, and she really didn't want Laurel to know anything.

"I checked into her." Laurel stubbornly met Ollie's gaze as she answered his question.

"When?" Oliver asked, barely beating Roy to the question as younger man stood bristling with anger at his side.

"I don't see why that matters. You need to focus on clearing your name or yet another Queen will be in court." Laurel sniped. She was trying to do the right thing in warning Ollie, but no one seemed to appreciate that fact. Taking a deep breath, she tried again as the silence lengthened.

"Look, we are all on the same team, right? I am trying to help you out by coming to you now. I will try to help you as much as I can Ollie." Laurel deliberately softened her voice and expression.

"We are a Team." Oliver moved forward to gesture to Diggle and Roy before stepping back and placing his arm around Felicity's waist. "Thank you, we appreciate your help Laurel. Send the intel Deleon provided to us so Felicity can check it out." Oliver's tone was blandly polite as he emphasized the point that Laurel was helping, but that she wasn't a member of the Team. He knew Laurel had repeatedly ignored Felicity's contributions and position in the past so he hoped that she would get the message this time.

"We need to head out. You have early meetings in the morning." Diggle offered the lie easily and wasn't surprised to see both Oliver and Roy nod in agreement. Felicity was still looking very uncomfortable and that meant everyone on their Team was tense and in protective mode. He knew it was best to get them out the door quickly especially as Oliver's words were just now sinking in and Laurel was starting to scowl.

The Team rushed back to the warehouse without any discussion of Laurel's comments. Roy was dying to know about Felicity's record but as she still seemed upset he knew now wasn't the time to tease her. He simply followed Oliver's and Diggle's lead as the Team pushed aside everything to focus on Deleon.

As their options were limited, the Team knew Felicity remained their best weapon. She stepped up easily and even put Roy to work on some simple searches on Deleon while she tackled the financial records of the Queen Family Trust and Starling City. It was tedious work and more than once Roy looked enviously at Oliver and Diggle who trained nearby.

As the tension in the warehouse rose, Oliver exchanged a look with Diggle and then called to Felicity. "Felicity, you need to take a break. Start the programs and then join us on the mats. You too Roy." Oliver gave the order knowing the Team needed to work off some frustration as they couldn't just use their night jobs to confront Deleon and also because Laurel's action again brought tension to their group.

Roy immediately jumped up as he spoke. "I'm done, my searches are running!"

Felicity stuck her tongue out at him for what she saw as his lack of appreciation for the IT wisdom she was imparting so generously. Diggle laughed and Oliver smiled as Roy joined them on the mats.

"Five minutes Felicity." Oliver ordered as he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"I need ten if you want me to continue searching for Brick too." Felicity reminded him.

Felicity did join the guys for a quick training session before they geared up for their nightly patrols. Diggle and Roy made a wider loop around the city while Oliver continued to remain close to the warehouse in case Felicity needed coverage. The patrols were fairly normal with all three men questioning gangs for intel and following Felicity's directions as she monitored the police scanner. Despite Brick's men being active, the Team found no new clues so they returned their focus to Deleon.

It was a long night but the Team was prepared when news of Deleon's accusations hit the papers the next morning. Roy and Felicity travelled to work separately from Oliver and Diggle to avoid the press. Walter was planning to meet them at the office so he could assist in preparing for the press conference Felicity had quickly scheduled for that afternoon.

Felicity met Walter at the door with a cup of tea and a smile. "Good morning Walter. I'm glad you are joining us."

"Good morning Felicity and thank you my dear." Walter accepted the cup and tried to avoid Oliver's eyes as he now had the full story on Felicity's refusal to bring Oliver coffee.

"What? Nothing for me?" Oliver couldn't resist teasing the blond especially as she blushed as she glared at him.

"Of course I have something for you – there are copies of all newspapers running the story of your embezzlement scheme on your desk. Enjoy!" Felicity responded as she walked away.

The men all laughed as they made their way into Oliver's office and Walter was glad for their sense of humor. He knew the accusations were serious, but he also know political machinations when he saw them. Walter wasn't sure why Oliver was being unfairly targeted; however, it was obvious to him that he was.

Oliver nodded to Roy when the younger man joined them, but then silence reigned as both Walter and Oliver picked up papers to read. When Felicity returned, Oliver put down his paper and held out a hand.

"Here are the updated searches – this should clear you as it was a sloppy set-up. However, I think we should wait before providing the evidence." Felicity stood next to Oliver and everyone turned to face her in surprise at her words.

"Why should you wait?" Walter respected Felicity's brilliance but he needed to understand the reasons. He saw her look to Oliver to receive his nod before she responded.

"I think we need to let the authorities find the proof while we track the hacker. I don't think Deleon has the skills to set you up so that means someone else did the dirty work. It won't do us any good to stop this attack if they simply try again, right?" Felicity replied to Walter while still looking at Oliver.

"Good point – so we wait and pursue our own leads while cooperating with the authorities." Diggle agreed with Felicity's assessment. He then looked to Walter as he spoke bluntly. "Can you spin this in some way and buy us some time?"

It was Oliver who jumped in though as he tried to protect his stepfather and keep him at a distance. "You don't need to get involved, Walter, but we would appreciate any advice."

"Of course, I can spin this Mr. Diggle. I have been taking meetings with the QC Board lately and you have support there. There are others who owe me favors. How much time do you need?" Walter smiled broadly and ignored Oliver's words as he was grateful for the opportunity to be included in their plan and to help his stepson.

Everyone turned to Felicity who after nodding at Oliver spoke calmly. "I'll need a week."

* * *

_**AN3**_ – Again, the second half will pick up right here and it will be posted tomorrow morning so I hope you guys check it out!


	11. Episode 9 - Records Part 2

**Episode 9 – Records (Part 2)**

**AN** – This picks up right after the end of Part 1 so Team Arrow is working on dealing with the embezzlement allegations made by John Deleon. Again, thanks for all who continue to read my summer series! You guys give the best reviews and encouragement and it's incredibly humbling and motivating for me! THANK YOU!

**AN2** – Thanks again to _**TheOddManOut**_ for outstanding beta assistance once again!

**DISCLAIMER** – No overnight success, I do NOT own CW's Arrow or any DC Comics villain!

* * *

_"Of course, I can spin this Mr. Diggle. I have been taking meetings with the QC Board lately and you have support there. There are others who owe me favors. How much time do you need?" Walter smiled broadly and ignored Oliver's words as he was grateful for the opportunity to be included in their plan and to help his stepson._

_Everyone turned to Felicity who after nodding at Oliver spoke calmly. "I'll need a week."_

* * *

With the Plan in place, Team Arrow, Walter, and even Detective Lance worked to do their part during the week that Felicity requested. Oliver held the press conference simply stating that the charges were baseless, but that he would fully cooperate with any investigation as it would prove his innocence. Walter granted an exclusive interview to a well-known and respected journalist friend of his and he used the opportunity to enthusiastically defend his stepson. He also took several private meetings and shored up support in the business community and even QC. Lance continued to filter intel to Felicity as he was trapped on desk duty until he received medical clearance. Team Arrow continued to protect the city at night while Felicity worked her magic in cyberspace tracking the hacker.

Things were actually going according to Plan for once so Oliver was surprised when Walter reached out to him once again. He was further surprised when his stepfather requested a private meeting immediately and asked that he not provide details to Felicity. Oliver reluctantly agreed even though he planned to update Felicity and the Team afterwards.

"Walter, is something wrong?" Oliver bypassed pleasantries when Walter joined him at the bar. It was clear the older man was troubled and that put Oliver on edge.

Walter looked around suspiciously before sliding a folder over to Oliver. He had stopped reading its contents after the first page but he knew there was enough there to cause problems for Oliver and Felicity.

Oliver's brow furrowed as he checked the mirror behind the bar for threats before directing his attention to the folder. He barely hid his surprise when he realized that it was a copy of Felicity's juvie record. He flipped through the pages without reading the details as he tried to suppress his anger. Oliver gritted his teeth and fought for a bland tone when he spoke.

"How did you get this? Did you read it?"

"I didn't read it." Walter quickly assured his stepson as despite the bland tone he could see the muscle tic in Oliver's jaw. He continued even though Oliver looked back to the mirror behind the bar. "I've been speaking to the QC Board and Deleon interrupted this evening's meeting to give it to me. He told me it was only a copy but that he wanted you to have it." Walter didn't share all the other rubbish Deleon mentioned such as Felicity sticking around QC to work for Oliver after Walter was gone as she clearly learned the tricks early. He had already witnessed how protective Oliver was so he had decided to withhold those details.

Oliver growled under his breath as he pictured putting an arrow or two or three through Deleon.

"Listen Oliver, I can help you bury this but with the embezzlement accusations as well…I'm sorry but you might not be able to get QC back right now." Walter hated to admit that he only had so much leverage but it was an unfortunate truth.

"Felicity comes first. I'll do what I can for QC but this is more important. Do whatever you need to do to protect her." Oliver wasn't worried about QC as instead he was already working on a plan to allow him to visit Deleon as the Arrow.

Oliver returned to the warehouse tense and angry – his eyes immediately sought Felicity's as he moved toward her. "We need to contact Deleon for a meeting." The serious tone brought all eyes to him; however, before anyone could speak he slid the folder over to Felicity. Diggle and Roy both moved to read over her shoulder but when they caught Oliver's quick negative head shake both stepped away.

"How did you get this?" Felicity's voice trembled as she saw the record that she herself had deleted from cyberspace. She then remembered their search for an old physical file for Laurel and knew that was where she had messed up years before. Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Felicity took a deep breath and met Oliver's eyes.

He had simply been waiting for her gaze. "I didn't read it. Deleon gave it to Walter – that's why he wanted to meet me. Walter didn't read it and he won't tell anyone. I'll stop Deleon." The last part came out as a growl as Oliver felt the waves of anger crash over him as the need for vengeance burned bright.

Roy and Diggle exchanged a look of confusion, but neither spoke. It was Felicity who broke the silence.

"You can't go to him as you or as the Arrow – the connection is too close." Felicity repeated Diggle's statement and planned to continue speaking but Oliver cut her off.

"I can and will go. Felicity, there's no choice to make." Oliver felt his anger recede as it was replaced with concern and love for the woman bravely fighting tears and putting him first as always. Unable to resist the impulse, he pulled her up and into a tight embrace. He felt the quick tremors wrack her slim frame and simply held on tighter as he whispered to her. "Let me put you first for once Felicity."

Diggle watched his partners silently as he wondered what had happened. There was clearly a threat to Felicity and Diggle had seen the anger and hatred in Oliver – he also witnessed those feelings be replaced by warmth and concern. It seemed that once again Felicity had helped Oliver find another way. She had helped him find another and better part of himself. Diggle was grateful for that, just as he was grateful for Oliver's need to protect Felicity.

Roy also noticed the change in Oliver and realized the man really wasn't the vigilante he had first admired. The vigilante had lived and fought in the shadows. Oliver was now living a life in the public eye both as Mayor and as the Green Arrow. He was the man that Starling City claimed as their hero. He was also the man that would do anything to protect the woman he was currently hugging very tightly. Roy wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but he knew that he would back both Oliver and Felicity in any way he could.

Oliver reluctantly pulled away from Felicity or tried to but the blond pulled him back to press a kiss to his cheek and smile. Despite everything, for just a moment, he was utterly charmed and distracted by her chaste kiss. He returned her smile and then narrowed his eyes for effect. "The kiss won't sway me – I am meeting with Deleon."

Felicity laughed nervously and blushed even as she felt Oliver squeeze her waist before he stepped away. She noticed he did appear more relaxed than he had only moments ago and she was glad he wasn't in Arrow mode at the moment. It took her a second longer to realize that she felt better too. They still had a problem but they would compromise and solve it like they always did. Felicity knew she had to explain it to the Team as this went beyond simple hacking so she opened her mouth to speak but Diggle beat her to it.

"We don't need an explanation Felicity. We only need a plan to handle whatever is happening." Diggle's voice was calm, confident but he did smile at his partner.

"Well, a couple plans would probably be smart and maybe an exit strategy – you were the one who added that Lesson Felicity." Roy added as he too smiled at the blond.

Felicity nodded gratefully as it one of the few times the words didn't flow. She looked to Oliver and at his smile and nod, she tried to focus on the problem in front of them. Later though, she would remember and treasure how it felt to have the Team and Oliver support her without question.

Plans were made and with Diggle as back-up, Oliver did contact Deleon to meet.

Oliver crossed the restaurant and approached the other man with a carefully blank face. He felt Diggle at his back and took a quick breath before he spoke without taking the seat across from Deleon just yet.

"Walter delivered your message." His voice was bland as Oliver wore his bored rich guy mask.

"I figured that was the reason for this meeting. Your Felicity Smoak may stay hidden in the shadows but I knew there had to be a reason that she's always close enough to touch." Deleon laughed at his own joke.

Barely suppressing a growl, Oliver took the seat casually and then leaned in to speak. "Ms. Smoak is an MIT graduate, a business associate, and a close friend, Deleon. There's nothing wrong with having friends, is there?"

"Friends are good. I have many myself, Ollie…may I call you Ollie?" Deleon asked sarcastically before immediately continuing. "In fact, this information was given to me by a friend—"

"Who?" Oliver interrupted as he ground out the question through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough…but let's focus on me, shall we?" Deleon smirked as he caught the anger in Oliver's tone.

"What do you want?" Oliver's voice was calm again as he reined in his anger after he heard Felicity tease him over the comms.

"Breathe, relax." Felicity repeated the words Oliver often said when they trained. She was afraid to include 'move' though as she thought Oliver might take her seriously and move to hurt Deleon.

"I want to be Mayor so you need to step down…or your girlfriend's shady little past will come to light." Deleon smirked.

Oliver would be fine stepping down but he knew that isn't what the Team wanted, what Felicity wanted. Instead he sought to buy some time.

"I'll find out who your friend is and I hope you are okay going down with him." Oliver deliberately leaned back and continued to appear disinterested at best.

"_Him_?!" Deleon teased. "You don't know as much as you think you do, Ollie, but we definitely have your number. Just take the fall and walk away or this will get much uglier as you won't get another chance. And if you think that copy is the only one in circulation, you're wrong. You can't stop this. All you can decide is if you take your girlfriend down with you." Deleon again started laughing after his finished his threat.

Diggle watched in fascination as the bored façade dropped away completely and Oliver was up and lifting Deleon off his feet in the blink of an eye. He continued to watch as his partner slowly tightened his grip until Deleon's face flushed with his difficulty breathing as his hands pulled uselessly to loosen the choke. Oliver's voice was deadly quiet and so soft that Diggle was only able to hear it over the comms despite the fact that he was only a few feet away from the pair.

"Do _**not**_ threaten her again. You don't know me as well as you think or you'd know that I won't walk away. We will stop you and your friend. All you get to decide is whether or not I have to kill you to do it."

Oliver took a breath as he heard Felicity say his name softly over the comms. He hoped she would understand that there would be no choice if Deleon continued along his current path. For now though, he eased his grip and then spoke in a more normal voice as he straightened the other man's jacket and tie.

"Mr. Deleon, feel free to share that message with your friend. If anything is leaked about _my_ friend, I will hold you responsible and then you'll leave me no choice. In case it isn't clear, I'm not stepping down or walking away. I will continue to protect Starling City."

Oliver turned and walked away without another word. From the corner of his eye, he saw Diggle stop in front of Deleon and then heard his partner's words over the comms.

"Have a great night Mr. Deleon – I look forward to meeting you again." Diggle's words were pleasant but his tone was darkly threatening as he moved his jacket back to reveal he was armed.

Deleon remained frozen until both men left and then he started coughing as he tried to breathe. He waived off the assistance of the staff as he tried to calm down. She had said Queen would threaten him but he had assumed she meant his business, his social status. He wasn't prepared to risk his life for her, for this. His heart again sped up as he heard the steel in Queen's voice and the light in his eyes. The threatening expression had only been there momentary but that only made it scarier. Deleon was used to people wearing masks but he wasn't used to what that brief break in Queen's had revealed - it was like the man was a predator toying with his prey. With his decision made, Deleon fled the restaurant.

Felicity launched herself into Oliver's arms as soon as he and Diggle returned to the warehouse. She hated the fact that he had to defend her, but she was grateful that he had done so without killing anyone. As his arms stayed locked in place, Felicity took her first deep breaths since Oliver had revealed the file to her. Despite the feeling of safety and security though, she knew the battle wasn't over. She pulled back hesitantly to meet Oliver's eyes.

"So Caitlyn is clearly his friend and just as clearly she has it in for you and she's determined to use me to do you in." Felicity rambled as she needed to give voice to her conclusions. She hated that once again she was being used to get to Oliver. She tried to steady her breathing as she continued. "Oliver, I am so sorry that again I—"

"Felicity." Oliver put his feelings into his tone even if all he said was her name.

Felicity paused as listened to Oliver say her name as only he did. After a brief moment though she still felt compelled to apologize and explain. Before she could open her mouth Diggle spoke.

"We are going out on patrol – I think it's time for you guys to have a _serious discussion_. Don't worry Felicity, we've got your back."

Roy grinned at her as he used her words, "Just remember Felicity, Team Arrow rocks!"

* * *

_**EPISODE TAG: **__Chapter 9 of Lessons: Team Arrow (Another serious discussion) will be posted Friday or Saturday. It will pick up where this scene ends…yes, it is an Olicity vodka chat and yes, it reveals a bit about her juvie file beyond the hacking charges!_

_**Next week…Old friends join Team Arrow's fight to defeat Caitlyn Snow.**_


	12. Episode 10 - Remarkable Part 1

**Episode 10 – Remarkable (Part 1)**

_**For once, I must strongly recommend you read Chapter 9 of Lessons: Team Arrow before reading this. Normally that story just provides bonus thoughts but the last one contained an important detail or two that you need to know (and will hopefully enjoy)! :)**_

**AN – **Special thanks to _**TheOddManOut**_ for yet more beta efforts on my behalf! Your assistance and speed is always much appreciated my friend! Always a shout out to all who read, review, fave and/or follow! I love knowing that you are enjoying the story and very much appreciate that you are sticking with me!

**DISCLAIMER –**So very tired of saying this but [insert whiny tone here] I do NOT own CW's Arrow.

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Deleon had slithered away into the night before the SCPD had even found the intel to disprove his allegations. The public sympathized with Oliver Queen as he was once again viewed as a victim who had fought the bad guys and survived. There were no reports of Felicity's past leaked but the Team was more determined than ever to stop Caitlyn's mission to destroy Oliver. They were also willing to take out any friends of hers._

* * *

Felicity was working at her computer as the guys trained. She was somewhat distracted as Oliver had always drawn her eyes and that was before she had kissed him (she still blamed the vodka for that even if she hadn't been drunk and she still retained a perfect memory of the event). There had been no discussion of that kiss, their revelations of the past, or any further discussion of the future so she just added it to the list of things they never talked about – it was becoming a really long list. _Focus, Felicity!_ She reminded herself as despite the kiss, she knew it was more important to stop Caitlyn so they might actually have a future. Brick was still the one in the news but the Team knew who was behind the chaos.

"Felicity, you need to wrap it up. I accepted Walter's invitation to dinner tonight as I want to thank him for all his help recently." Oliver spoke from just over Felicity's shoulder and he smiled as she jumped slightly upon realizing he was there instead of training.

"I need to stay here Oliver but you definitely should go. We do owe him!" Felicity had been avoiding Walter since the revelation of her juvie record even though she knew Oliver had said he hadn't read it. She just preferred to stay hidden in the warehouse right now as she couldn't bring herself to face Walter's disappointment in her.

Oliver knew Felicity was embarrassed and hurt by the fact that Walter had had her file. He also knew it went deeper than that though as she still considered herself unworthy, even unimportant, despite what he had shared with her. They hadn't had a chance to talk about their conversation or their kiss and he knew Felicity's confidence was shaken. He would never understand why she couldn't see just how remarkable she was; however, he was more than willing to remind her. He was also willing to push her just as she was always there to push him.

"He specifically requested you since you skipped the last one…I think he likes you more than me really." Oliver tried teasing first even though Felicity had turned her back to him to continue her work. He was grateful when Diggle spoke even though he was still training with Roy.

"Who doesn't like Felicity better than you?" Diggle's tone was amused and he was grateful to see Felicity meet his eyes and smile. She had been subdued recently but despite having witnessed her kiss with Oliver, he didn't think Oliver was to blame. This was how Felicity had acted when Sara had joined the Team and Felicity's hadn't felt like she deserved to be with them. As Felicity was the heart of Team Arrow, her withdrawal shifted the dynamics and dampened the Team's energy. Diggle just hoped that they could provide the same support to her that she provided so easily to them.

Feeling the weight of all three guys' eyes on her Felicity gave in without further argument so as not to draw additional attention. She really didn't want to talk about the past or just how much recent events had shaken her confidence once again. As she had pushed Oliver often enough to let go of the past, she knew she needed to do the same but she could admit to herself that she was struggling.

It was mere minutes later that she and Oliver left for the restaurant. Diggle and Roy both remained at the warehouse to train and Felicity had also left instructions for Roy to check their search results.

Walter smiled warmly on sight of the couple approaching and they did appear to be a couple. Oliver had his hand resting at Felicity's back as they moved as one across the floor. While Oliver still scanned the room as he always did, his attention clearly remained on the woman by his side. Walter's smile grew as he watched them until he saw Felicity drop her gaze from his with barely a smile. He then understood Oliver's reasons for requesting both the dinner and that Felicity couldn't know that it was his idea. Felicity was uncomfortable and Walter knew it was because of her file. He had always considered her a remarkable young woman and he hated seeing her shaken and hurt.

"Good evening! I'm glad you could join us this time, Felicity, as I'm sure you are busy doing all the real work for Oliver." Walter chose his words carefully and when Oliver nodded gratefully he knew his stepson understood that he had his support.

"Thanks for inviting us Walter. Felicity complains about us always eating takeout from Big Belly Burger so this gets me out of trouble for little while." Oliver held the chair out for Felicity.

Felicity fumbled with her purse before pushing her glasses further up as she took her seat. She could feel her nerves stretching tight even though Walter appeared normal and Oliver seemed determined to play this lightly. Struggling to breathe calmly, panic was just setting in as she felt Oliver's hands squeeze her shoulders gently. Oliver's words in her ear actually made her smile for the first time since she had agreed to come and allowed her to take a couple deep breaths.

"Breathe, relax." Oliver pressed his lips against Felicity's ear to whisper his instructions. He was grateful for the small smile she sent his way.

The conversation was stilted though as Felicity alternately stuttered and rambled as she remained nervous and uncomfortable. Whenever she fumbled, Oliver would place his hand on her knee under the table and squeeze gently. The gesture brought comfort and reassurance, but it was also incredibly distracting. When she lost her words once more she finally saw his small smirk and narrowed her eyes dangerously as she glared at him.

Walter had been watching the byplay throughout the meal and wasn't surprised when Felicity finally realized Oliver enjoyed distracting her. He laughed out loud as Oliver tried for an innocent look which prompted Felicity's glare to become even more dangerous until she glanced hesitantly him, blushed, and looked away. Despite Felicity's attempt to avoid him, Walter couldn't help teasing them both.

"You two make quite the team but I must admit that I personally wouldn't bet against Felicity, Oliver."

Felicity immediately choked on the water she had just swallowed and even Oliver looked away briefly before he patted her softly on the back. Walter wasn't sure what had prompted their response but this time he decided to move the conversation forward to ease Felicity's embarrassment.

"Speaking of betting, have you heard that there are now wagers that pit that Brick fellow against the Green Arrow? Apparently it's become quite a side business to bet on the hero in green as so many people keep seeing him. If even half the sightings are legitimate, the fellow clearly gets around. However, I've also heard speculation that he has a team of superheroes now." Walter had found the stories innocuous enough so he was surprised when Felicity kept choking and Oliver appeared to be shocked and then amused.

"A Team, huh? I hadn't heard that rumor." Oliver couldn't resist the reply as Felicity tried to breathe, cough, and glare at him all at once. He stopped patting her back, but he did stay close and kept his hand resting on the back of her chair.

"Maybe you can put him on your payroll Oliver? That would get the press off your back and let you do your job as Mayor." Walter wasn't exactly sure why Oliver was amused but his stepson's smiles were rare enough that he wanted to play along.

"Felicity, why don't you look into this Green Arrow guy and see if he would like to work with us?" Oliver knew he was on thin ice as Felicity had regained control and continued to glare. However, he was very glad to see the Felicity he knew and loved instead of the woman who had tried to stay hidden at the warehouse lately.

"I'm not so sure I like him too much right now! However, I'll check to see if his Team is available!" Felicity couldn't believe that now was when Oliver chose to be playful about their night life. It took a moment for her to realize that this was his way of pulling her out of hiding and showing his support. She smiled when she realized they had reversed roles for the evening and she had been dark and brooding while he had been light and teasing.

Walter watched the couple with the feeling that he was definitely missing out on something yet again. However, Oliver wisely chose that moment to stop laughing and redirect their conversation.

The rest of the evening flowed well and Felicity was able to relax and enjoy her time with Walter and his interactions with Oliver. She was very glad the Team had encouraged her to attend and that Oliver had teased her out of her funk especially when Walter hugged her and whispered instructions to take care of herself and Oliver. The Team's support and Walter's confidence in her helped Felicity regain some of her own confidence and she felt better about working to put her past behind her.

With Felicity more like normal, Team Arrow soon found their rhythm again. They continued to pursue leads on both Brick and Caitlyn each night even as they spent their days protecting and promoting their cause through Oliver's position as Mayor.

A couple days later the Team was contacted by Sara and they agreed to meet her in the office basement which still served as their public headquarters. Sara and Nyssa entered the basement headquarters mere minutes after the Team had gotten there. Sara moved forward and smiled at each Team Arrow member as Nyssa remained a few steps behind wearing an impassive expression.

Felicity smiled at Sara and instinctively turned the smile to Nyssa. She was surprised when the woman returned her smile and even stepped forward to greet her.

"Felicity Smoak." Nyssa smiled at the young woman. She didn't want to admit it but Nyssa thought fondly of the young blond. She had been intrigued by Sara's early description of her and even at their first meeting Nyssa had extended her respect to the other woman by introducing herself first. Felicity proved to be just as good and cute as Sara had said. She had even exceeded Nyssa's expectations during the battle with Slade as despite her lack of experience, she had been Oliver's secret weapon and she had brought Slade down.

"Oliver, we have news-"

"Rumors." Nyssa clarified as she finally turned from Felicity to Sara. She hid a smile at Oliver's annoyed scowl as he took a step closer to Felicity and effectively put himself between them.

"From reliable sources." Sara frowned slightly before she turned back to Oliver. "Malcolm Merlyn is alive."

Oliver looked to Diggle and Felicity before he turned back to Sara. "He can't be alive, Sara."

"We have heard that he is." Nyssa spoke again, her voice harsh in her defense of Sara.

"He can't be, I killed-" Oliver began but Nyssa interrupted again.

"Like you killed Slade Wilson." Nyssa taunted.

"Slade is no longer a problem." Felicity spoke up in defense of Oliver as she moved to his side.

Nyssa smiled again. She might not completely respect Oliver Queen but she did respect Felicity Smoak. Gentle and good were nearly nonexistent in her world so she appreciated them in Felicity especially as the traits did not weaken her as Nyssa assumed they should. She found Felicity to be utterly remarkable and fascinating.

Sara and Oliver watched in surprise when Nyssa nodded to Felicity and stepped back. Felicity simply smiled, blushed, and pushed her glasses further up on her nose. Roy looked to Diggle in confusion but remained quiet when the other man gave a quick negative shake of his head.

"That's not all Ollie." Sara continued before pausing again as she wasn't sure how he would take this. "We've heard he has been training young woman." Sara waited while Oliver processed the words.

"NO!" Roy also put the pieces together and then loudly denied the possibility.

"Thea?" Felicity asked to clarify. She then immediately thought about her mysterious savior. She turned to Oliver. The question in his eyes was obvious to her even if she wasn't sure of her answer.

"It could have been - I assumed it was Sara but it could have been Thea in a wig." Felicity hated that she had to say it but she couldn't lie to him.

"NO!" Roy repeated again as he approached Felicity. He needed her to agree with him. "Felicity, you said it was Sara."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked in confusion.

"We had a run-in with Brick's men and Caitlyn Snow. Felicity was grabbed but someone saved her. She thought it was you." Diggle gave the rundown quickly.

"She was a petite blond wearing black leather and carrying a big stick when she kicked ass. You were the obvious choice." Felicity confirmed with a shrug before she turned back to Roy who was now pacing nearby. "Roy, you were the first one to tell me Sara wasn't there. It makes sense that if Malcolm is alive then he would seek Thea out and train her. It also makes sense that Thea would turn to her biological father—"

"NO! She couldn't side with him after all he's done. She wouldn't…" The anguish in Roy's voice was obvious and both Sara and Nyssa stepped back even as the Team stepped closer to him.

"If it was her then she saved Felicity. She didn't hurt her." Diggle reminded Roy in a calm voice as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We don't have sufficient intel to confirm Thea is involved."

"We'll look into it and we'll deal with it, whatever it is." Oliver spoke the words as a command and was relieved when Roy immediately nodded. Like Roy, he loved Thea, he missed her, and he was hurt by her decision to leave. However, he was willing to forgive whatever choices Thea had made though as he still felt guilty for his part in the lies that had destroyed her life. Oliver wasn't surprised when Felicity spoke even though it seemed she gave voice to his own thoughts.

"Roy, we lie every day and we've made some tough choices. We can't judge Thea for anything she may have had to do." Felicity knew that if Thea had anything of Oliver in her, then she would have battled her own guilt for recent events and she would have struggled with her new identity just as Oliver had. However, Felicity also hoped that like Oliver she would find her way out of the darkness. She also knew that she would definitely have to update the guys on her searches of Thea Merlyn once they were alone.

"Um guys, we are going to check on Dad and speak to Laurel." Sara no longer felt like a member of Team Arrow so it felt like they were intruding on a private scene.

Felicity moved away from the guys to smile at both Sara and Nyssa as she made the offer. "We've got extra trackers if you want them. Are you coming back for the patrol tonight?"

As Nyssa stepped forward with an open hand, Felicity moved quickly to grab two trackers.

Sara smiled at Felicity's offer and accepted it easily. "Sure, it'd be fun to patrol again. We'll see you later!"

"You've got our numbers so let us know if you need anything." Felicity added as she waved bye. She couldn't help but feel weird about Sara being around especially since she had kissed Oliver. However, if she and Oliver were ever going to be anything more then she knew she needed to get comfortable around his exes. Felicity refused to dwell on the other Lance sister or just how many exes he had running around.

After Sara and Nyssa left, the Team moved back to the warehouse. They were all on edge with recent developments and because the warehouse was their home, they needed the security and comfort it represented. The men started training while Felicity started working to research the newly resurrected Malcolm Merlyn. She continued to meet dead ends on the Malcolm searches but Felicity's mind was also focused on Caitlyn Snow and Thea Queen/ Merlyn.

* * *

_**AN2**_ – So I'm thinking of adjusting my posting schedule to Monday and Wednesday for this one instead of Tuesday/ Wednesday. The episodes continue to be long which means I'll need to continue to post in2 parts! I had originally chosen Wed as that's when the show airs here but I assume no one will have an issue if I switch from Tuesday to Monday, right?!


	13. Episode 10 - Remarkable Part 2

**Episode 10 – Remarkable (Part 2)**

**AN** – Thanks again for all the wonderful support and encouragement that you guys continue to send my way and for letting me switch to a Monday post next week! I truly do appreciate it and I'm truly grateful that you are enjoying the summer series!

**AN2** – Special thanks to _**TheOddManOut**_ for continuing to do the beta for me! I know it's a lot of work and I can't say just how much I appreciate your help and encouragement!

**DISCLAIMER** – Nope, not mine…not even a little bit… :(

* * *

After Sara and Nyssa left, the Team moved back to the warehouse. They were all on edge with recent developments and because the warehouse was their home, they needed the security and comfort it represented. The men started training while Felicity started working to research the newly resurrected Malcolm Merlyn. She continued to meet dead ends on the Malcolm searches but Felicity's mind was also focused on Caitlyn Snow and Thea Queen/ Merlyn.

Felicity leaned back in her chair to watch the guys check their weapons and gear and she could easily see that both Roy and Oliver had buried their initial anger and pain at Sara's revelations about Thea. Biting her lip nervously, she knew she didn't want to be the one who caused them more pain and her intel would definitely hurt them both. She quickly glanced away, unable to even look at Oliver and Roy…it was then Felicity's gaze locked on the posted list of Lessons Learned. _Lesson #5 - Do not lie to Team members (withholding information does count as lying unless it concerns Oliver's five years on/ off the Island)._

"Oliver, um, guys, I think there's something you need to know." Taking a deep breath, Felicity pulled up the records she had uncovered on Thea. She had even found where Thea had transferred money from the Queen Trust accounts to an account in her own name. The men gathered around quickly as they heard the tension in her voice. Oliver now stood by her side with his attention focused on her, not the screens lighting up with her research.

Felicity turned to Oliver as she bluntly told him the news. "Thea has opened up accounts under the name Thea Queen Merlyn and has even transferred funds from your family trust accounts."

"What?!" It was Roy who nearly yelled that question as he pushed closer to the screens to read the words himself. "How could she do that? She stole from her own family? How could she help him after he tried to destroy the Glades?" Roy started pacing as he continued to throw out a few choice expletives to voice his anger and sense of betrayal.

Oliver remained perfectly still as he stared at the screens unseeing. His focus was pulled into the past as memories of their shared childhood filled his minds. Those carefree images were replaced by the sight of Thea broken and huddled away from him in the police station as she revealed that she knew he had lied to her about her father. It wasn't until he felt Felicity's fingers brush his own that he returned to the present. He entwined his fingers with hers, grateful for her presence and support.

"Continue looking into this Felicity. Roy, whatever is going on, we will deal with it." Oliver continued to hold on to Felicity's hand as he met Roy's eyes and repeated his assurance from earlier. He could see the same wild emotion, anger, and lack of control that he had seen when he first met the younger man. As he watched though, Roy took a deep breath and worked to pull himself together. Oliver smiled and nodded at him as Diggle stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"We have time to train before patrol tonight. Let's see what you've got Harper." Diggle challenged Roy to give the younger man a physical outlet for his emotions. He was proud that Roy had made the effort to find his control, but knew he still needed something more to find his balance. Glancing at Oliver, he saw his partners were still holding hands and Diggle knew that Felicity was what Oliver needed to keep his balance and control.

Roy moved quickly onto the mats to train but was momentarily distracted when he followed Diggle's eyes to Oliver and Felicity. He was still angry, but it always amused him whenever Oliver and Felicity just stared at each other like a bad rom-com couple. Roy had to conclude that the Green Arrow wasn't that concerned about his manly image as he raised their joined hands to kiss Felicity's before they shared another long, meaningful gaze. Rolling his eyes and turning away, Roy met Diggle's eyes and saw the other man shared his amusement and exasperation with their favorite non-couple.

The training went well and was just what Roy needed to work off his frustration. However, it was soon time for patrol so Team Arrow switched back to the office basement and they were quickly joined by Sara and Nyssa. After a heated discussion, it was decided that Oliver and Sara would take the wide loop and Roy and Diggle would patrol closer to the basement. Nyssa had agreed to stay with Felicity much to Oliver's annoyance and relief.

The patrols were quiet and just a little under a half hour in Nyssa moved to stand behind Felicity. Despite it being a routine patrol, Felicity was nervous and without thought she rolled her shoulders several times to try to relieve the tension.

"You do not believe they will be successful?" Nyssa's voice was soft and she smiled to herself when Felicity jumped anyway before she clicked off the comms microphone.

"No, I know they will be successful. It's just a routine patrol." Felicity immediately took the bait and then turned to smile hesitantly at Nyssa in response as so many thoughts tumbled and swirled in her mind.

She had just recently battled her own insecurities due to the recent revelations of her past and even her recent 'serious discussion' with Oliver. Despite her affection for Sara and the other woman's continued relationship with Nyssa, her presence still unsettled Felicity. Sara was not only Oliver's ex but she was also so similar to Oliver in many ways and they had a shared past. Felicity wanted to understand that side of him better - the side that survived on the Island with Sara, the side that had worked with ARGUS during his five years away, the side that had gone back to Sara. She thought Nyssa might be able to provide valuable insight into that part of Oliver but she wasn't sure what questions to ask her.

"How do you kill so easily? How can you control your emotions and just do that, take someone else's life?" The words tumbled from her mouth but she didn't regret them even as heat flooded her face. If she could learn from Nyssa then she wanted to learn.

Nyssa gave the question serious thought before she replied. "I have learned that some things, some people are worth killing for…others are not. Some things, some people are worth more than your own life as well. It's not a matter of control but an acceptance of your responsibility to fight. If you do nothing then you are helping evil win."

Felicity considered Nyssa's words and how Oliver, Diggle, and Roy accepted that responsibility each and every time they put themselves on the front line. Team Arrow stopped evil from winning and that was definitely worth fighting for…it was also something worth more than her life. However, she preferred to be smart and use her life to continue to do something good with her Team.

Remembering how quickly the guys had all come to her defense without requiring any explanations, Felicity couldn't help but smile as she acknowledged that she was once again the only one who had doubted her worth. She then blushed as she remembered Oliver saying they weren't _unthinkable_ - the memory of their kiss brought a stronger blush but also a smile and a newly rediscovered sense of determination. As she took a deep breath, Felicity turned to share her grin with Nyssa as she spoke.

"Will you train me?" There was a moment of absolute silence as Felicity checked to confirm the microphone was off. As she met Nyssa's eyes, she immediately started babbling.

"Oliver and the guys have been training me and even Sara offered advice at the beginning but I just thought that since you are the super bad assassin chick who taught Sara that maybe you could show me a few secrets too. I think I can do more for Oliver, help out the Team more…I mean I know I'll never be as tough as you or Sara but still…" Felicity paused to breathe and that's when Nyssa spoke.

"We will never be as smart as you Felicity. You need to recognize your strengths and use them to your advantage. You need to believe in yourself as much as you believe in him, more even." Nyssa's voice was surprisingly gentle as she admonished Felicity to have more confidence.

"I know and I'm working on it. Does that mean you won't train me?" Felicity was determined and was already working through logical arguments to offer when Nyssa replied.

"No, I will. You must know your weaknesses as well as your strengths and then you must become stronger." Finally letting a smile show, Nyssa turned toward the mats without another word.

Felicity quickly followed but she wasn't expecting Nyssa to strike out when she got close as the other woman's back was still to her. She gasped, stepped back, and then moved to block even though Nyssa had already pulled her punch and turned to meet her eyes.

"Never let your defenses down – always keep the proper distance so you maintain control." Nyssa chastised. "I'll go through a series of basic attacks and we'll see what you can do."

It was several minutes later that Nyssa called a stop to their practice. She moved to take her own weapon even as she sent a training staff flying through the air to Felicity. Both women watched as the staff bounced on the mat at Felicity's feet.

"You were meant to catch the weapon Felicity." Nyssa tried for a serious tone but couldn't help laughing as Felicity's face clearly revealed her confusion and surprise. She offered an additional explanation as the blond gingerly picked up the staff and held it out from her body.

"Weapons can help you even the odds when an opponent is stronger than you—" Nyssa was surprised enough by Felicity's interruption to allow it.

"I don't carry a staff around and it's not like it would fit in my purse. I don't see how this helps me." Felicity was frowning in concentration as she adjusted her grip to mimic a baseball player getting ready to bat.

"First, you lack discipline – do not interrupt again." Nyssa softened the order with a smile when the blond looked startled and then hesitant. "Second, anything you can do with your bare hands, you can do with a weapon. It does not have to be a staff. It can be whatever is available to you if you can see the potential."

As Felicity just nodded and remained silent, Nyssa returned her nod and continued.

"A staff allows you to increase your own strength…if you use it correctly." Nyssa stepped beside Felicity to show her how to keep one hand at the base of the weapon and the other in the center. "Never extend out too far from your body, keep the lower hand at your center."

Nyssa demonstrated several strikes against the training dummy. Felicity jumped back in surprise as the loud noise of each blow echoed in the basement. She then stepped closer as she analyzed Nyssa's movements.

"So it's like a fulcrum and centrifugal force whips it around?" Felicity asked excitedly.

Nyssa simply stared as she had never heard it explained scientifically. However, as Felicity demonstrated the correct form several times she nodded her agreement. She then demonstrated several solo katas before moving on to katas that allowed them to exchange blows.

Felicity laughed with excitement as she turned and swept Nyssa's legs out from under her. This was so much easier to process and do as it was just science and math. It also allowed her to keep a distance from Nyssa that made her feel safer and more confident.

Grinning at the girl's excitement, Nyssa stepped up the complexity of the movements only to find the blond easily followed along. She didn't understand how as Felicity's comments about angles and force still made little sense to her but it was clear that the blond learned very quickly. They continued training even after Oliver reported in that they had finished the patrol and were coming back.

Sara and Oliver returned to the basement with Diggle and Roy following closely behind. She had enjoyed the patrol and truly felt she and Ollie were putting their pasts behind them now. She considered it a good sign that Oliver had accepted her help even if he hadn't allowed Nyssa to accompany them. Sara was glad that Nyssa agreed to stay behind with Felicity without any argument. Of course, she understood what Ollie clearly didn't - Nyssa was fascinated by his blond partner.

Following Ollie through the door, Sara almost bumped into him as he came to a sudden stop. The sounds of fighting penetrated her tired brain even as she felt the tension coming from Oliver. Sara moved around him even as she reached for her staff, but she too came to a sudden stop at the sight in front of them.

Nyssa was lying on ground and was laughing softly as Felicity stood above her smiling and armed with a staff of her own. As Sara watched, Nyssa flipped gracefully to her feet as she spoke to Felicity.

"Nice one - you are still too kind, not soft but kind. You must remember that your enemy won't be as good hearted as you. You must accept that you have the responsibility and right to protect yourself and your loved ones." Nyssa smiled as the girl before she turned to face Sara and the rest of Team Arrow as she continued speaking.

"Oliver, you have been remiss in her training but do not worry as I have done your job for you." Nyssa smirked as she noted the man's annoyance even as he moved quickly to stand between her and Felicity.

"Felicity hasn't been training long but Oliver is serious about teaching her." It was Roy who offered a defense of Oliver even as he and Diggle both moved to stand next to Oliver.

Nyssa's smile grew as the foolish men stood together as if protecting Felicity from her. She reigned in her amusement as Sara came to her side in just as obvious a sign of loyalty.

"You trained her?" Sara asked just to be sure. She knew Nyssa had stopped training others once she had left her. Since she had returned, Nyssa still hadn't returned to training new League members.

"Just for the last few hours." Nyssa smiled gently as the jealous edge she heard in Sara's voice. "You were right that she is special."

Felicity blushed as everyone turned to look at her. She couldn't believe she'd had the nerve to ask to train with Sara's assassin partner but she was now glad she had as using the staff was much easier than hand-to-hand combat. For some reason, she found it easier to strike with the staff as it allowed her to keep a greater distance between herself and her opponent. Plus using the staff was simply a matter of physics and geometry and those there things Felicity could understand. It made the whole process much more logical than just trying to pound someone with her fists.

"It's really quite logical when you think of your hand as the fulcrum and then use basic geometry and physics to turn the staff into a powerful weapon…" Felicity trailed off when she noticed the various looks confusion, amusement, and pride. It was Oliver whose face was proud and he was the one stepped closer before he spoke.

"You truly are remarkable Felicity." Oliver couldn't help but raise a hand to caress her cheek as he continued to smile at her. He was surprised when her eyes widened in surprise but she spoke before he could question her.

"That's it!" Felicity's smile lit up the room before she nearly dove to sit at her computer unaware that the others were confused.

"Felicity." It was Oliver who spoke her name as only he could.

"I can find Caitlyn!" Felicity triumphantly announced.

* * *

_**EPISODE TAG: **_So I have written a tag with the mystery blond's POV but pls share your ideas as you may inspire me to do something else! ;)

_**Next week…The Team makes progress in their fight against Caitlyn Snow.**_


	14. Episode 11 - Frosted Part 1

**Episode 11 – Frosted (Part 1)**

**AN – **So everyone seemed okay with an earlier post so here's Part 1 of this week's episode! :) Again, just so much appreciation for every single read, PM, fave, or follow – THANK YOU! _**TheOddManOut **_continues to beta for me and continues to help me improve each update – THANK YOU!

**DISCLAIMER – **SURPRISE, I won the lottery and bought Arrow! Yeah, not really, just checking to see if you guys are paying attention to this part! Really, I have no absolutely no claim to CW's Arrow!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Sara and Nyssa had brought rumors not only of Malcolm's survival but also of Thea's possible alliance with her father. The new intel simply brought more stress to Team Arrow as they struggled with their emotions while still working to locate and defeat Caitlyn Snow._

* * *

"I can find Caitlyn!" Felicity triumphantly announced. Several pieces of the puzzle had just suddenly fallen into place for her. Oliver's familiar praise reminded her of her previous IT job which then brought to mind Caitlyn's previous job. She was so eager to see if the pieces would fit as well as she thought that she barely heard Roy's teasing over her own internal monologue as she reviewed their information.

"Okay, brainiac, what did we miss? Care to clue in the slower ones on the Team?" Roy teased. He was still reeling from the revelations about Thea but after his talk over vodka with the guys he knew it was important to stay connected to his Team and not just brood by himself.

"We think Caitlyn based the new serum on Mirakuru which we gave to STAR Labs. But STAR Labs went under." Felicity made the announcement eagerly as she continued to type on her computer.

"Yeah, still not following." Diggle exchanged looks with Oliver and Roy who both shrugged, signaling they were lost as well.

"She needs a lab! Labs require supplies, power…I can find her lab which means I can find her!" Excited at the new possibilities, Felicity was immediately engrossed in her research and didn't realize the group still hadn't followed her thought process.

"Would she still need a lab considering she already has the new serum?" Oliver asked as he too tried to follow along.

"Yes! Caitlyn is a scientist so a lab would be home for her like computers are for me. Remember, she already mentioned the virtue of brains over brawn. Whatever she is planning, she'll use science to do it. Wait – I forgot about Coopersmith!" Felicity's fingers flew over the keyboard as she continued to add pieces to the puzzle so they could figure out not just where Caitlyn was but also what she would do next.

Sara and Nyssa had remained quiet but Sara couldn't resist asking a question now as she was even more confused now. "Who is Coopersmith?"

"A bomber we faced earlier. He used STAR Labs technology for some type of explosive that Felicity's computer search activated." Diggle offered the partial explanation with a shrug.

"Felicity." Oliver normally loved watching her mind work but he was getting frustrated with the half answers.

Felicity could hear both the impatience and the plea in Oliver's voice but her mind was still swirling as her fingers flew and she needed a bit more time to work it out before she could explain fully. She might not be able to understand the finer points of battle and weaponry exactly as that the rest of them did, but as Nyssa had reminded her, she needed to work her own strength. She put herself in Caitlyn's place and analyzed what she need, want, and would do. She would definitely need her toys and she would want something to even the odds...Felicity laughed out loud as she remembered using technology to lock Oliver in the lair when she had wanted him to listen to her. Caitlyn would definitely use technology against Brick too. She also probably had a plan or two in place as she would most certainly want to be several steps ahead.

"She has to be planning something more which means…hmmm, I think she's been trying to distract us with Coopersmith, Brick, and even Deleon. They're just pawns, her opening moves. There has to be something she's hiding from us, something she doesn't want us to see and I bet that something is in her lab." Felicity was working her thoughts through out loud but she didn't really expect anyone to reply.

"Is she going to mass produce the new serum like Slade and build an army?" Sara rejoined the conversation once more.

"Why wouldn't she use an army? It didn't work out for Slade but I'm sure she would think she could do better. Brains over brawn, right?" Roy commented as he too tried to figure out what they were missing.

"No, she would have analyzed Slade's plan, even learned from it. Besides, she wouldn't be able to control an army! She would have to be able to control them, control Brick, to feel safe." The piece clicked into place for Felicity and she now understood what they had missed. It wasn't the new serum Caitlyn would need a lab for but the cure for it. She immediately adjusted her search criteria and sat back with a smile.

"Okay, how is she controlling Brick then?" Diggle asked then rolled his eyes when Roy immediately laughed.

"Funny Roy, now focus! She could be using her…um, feminine charms but I would bet it's more than that." Felicity replied even as she blushed. "She would have created a cure for the new serum too. There's always the possibility that Brick wouldn't always follow her lead so she would need a weapon of her own to defeat him. She wouldn't trust his brawn over her brains."

"She'd have to keep it on her at all times otherwise he could eliminate her." Oliver tried not to be distracted by Felicity's blush but he couldn't help a small smile as he watched her. He realized he would always be fascinated by her intelligence even if she didn't understand the allure of her mind. It was definitely her own superpower and a thing of beauty to watch.

Felicity missed Oliver's smile as she tweaked her searches to include all the information from each of Caitlyn's earlier attacks. They had previously looked at them all as separate but now putting the pieces together formed a different picture. Felicity quickly became lost in her research despite the late hour and the people surrounding her.

Knowing Felicity's searches would take time, Sara and Nyssa left for the night. Team Arrow also split up as well as Diggle and Roy left Oliver to guard Felicity as she continued to work through the night. The next day brought faster than expected results as she was able track a possible location for Caitlyn's lab.

Team Arrow moved quickly to plan their strike without even waiting to do a recon mission. Sara and Nyssa would again provide assistance but only after they updated Detective Lance. Upon their return, final plans were made. The discussion quickly became heated when Nyssa raised objections.

"You do not plan to kill her even though she planned to kidnap your Felicity?" Nyssa snarled the question. She didn't understand the strategic advantage of allowing a possible threat the chance to try again.

"I've learned there are other ways to do what's right." Oliver stated calmly as he met Felicity's eyes.

All eyes turned to Felicity and while she blushed she didn't drop her gaze from Oliver's. Nyssa noticed the small smile on Diggle's face as well as the fact that Roy rolled his eyes. She also noticed that Sara's eyes were misty when they met hers. She still didn't understand the strategy but Nyssa found that she did understand the emotion behind it - she had not yet decided if her understanding was a good thing or not.

With the mission details finalized, the group made final preparations. Considering the variety of Caitlyn's tools so far, they all had concerns about just what surprises she would have in her own personal lab and just what lengths she would go to in order to protect it. The Team included different gear for this mission but their preparation followed their usual pattern. Sara and Nyssa simply moved to the side as Team Arrow moved together fluidly. Nyssa knew she had to give grudging respect to Oliver as his Team did move like a well-oiled machine – there were neither wasted conversation nor any extraneous movements, they were all speed, grace, and efficiency.

There was only one moment when all paused and that was when Oliver moved to Felicity's side before he lead the others out the door. His hand quickly found hers and the pair stood close, staring into one another's eyes without exchanging any words.

Felicity bit back the words asking him to promise to return to her. She knew he would do everything he could to do that but she also knew he would do what was right as well. Pushing aside her doubts, she just had to hope they had planned well enough that he wouldn't need to sacrifice himself. Her fingers clutched tightly around his as she buried her fears of losing him before she had ever truly had him.

Oliver swallowed any empty promises to return to her. He would do everything he could but they both knew the dangers of their jobs. While he would be out tonight, she would be here alone and she was always a target as well. His fingers gripped hers more tightly as he buried his fears of losing her before he had ever truly had her.

As Felicity found a weak smile, Oliver couldn't resist bringing his free hand to gently cup her face. He smiled as he watched her turn her face into his palm to press a kiss there. Their eyes met and held once more before he forced himself away with only one final glance over his shoulder.

Sara drove a van with Diggle and Roy inside but both Nyssa and Oliver rode their bikes. The van waited a few blocks out as Felicity checked traffic cams and Oliver and Nyssa made a couple passes to check things out as well.

"Felicity?" Oliver questioned as he and Nyssa stopped near the van.

"I've got you - no surprises on the scans, no power surges, no traffic nearby so it should be quiet." She knew they had done all they could in the time they had but this was a rush job at her instigation so Felicity felt more than the usual mission nerves even as she worked for a calm, confident tone.

"Okay then, let's go!" Diggle gave the command and the group splintered to cover more entrances. When each was in position, they paused as Felicity did a final check before giving an "all clear" to them.

On Oliver's signal, Nyssa and Sara went around the back while Diggle and Roy moved through the front doors. As usual, Oliver preferred an aerial entrance and swung through a side window. All the guards were quickly immobilized and Roy moved to the security system as Felicity had instructed so she could gain access to their internal servers.

Felicity quickly bypassed the firewalls and security so she could access the security system. As she pulled up the cameras, she located and updated each group. She then moved on to downloading any and all files she could locate while still keeping a wary eye on the camera feeds as the others made their way through the lab.

"Felicity, what do you need from here?" It was Sara asking the question as she and Nyssa looked through a large room of medical coolers containing too many samples to transport.

"Go for the third and fourth rows, grab a sample from each and use the cooling bag." Felicity instructed after she pulled up the lab inventory. She continued to watch the women for several moments before Roy's exclamation brought her attention to his and Diggle's camera feed.

"Gross!" It was Roy speaking now as he and Diggle stumbled onto what looked like a morgue.

"Cadavers." Diggle confirmed before anyone could ask.

"Don't touch anything without your gloves – we don't know if there's any risk." Felicity tried to access the data for that area but was currently being blocked which concerned her. She gave a grateful sigh as both Diggle and Roy moved away at once.

Everything was going according to plan and everyone moved carefully but quickly as they gathered samples and set the explosives. There were periodic updates and questions but no real surprises until Felicity spoke.

"A silent alarm has been activated – you guys need to finish up." All heard Felicity's voice through the comms seconds before chaos erupted around them. Strobe lights flashed, smoke filled the air, and a high pitched sound caused them all to wince.

"Put the masks on now! There are monitoring programs tracking oxygen levels so there could be a toxin in the air! Guys, get out now!" Felicity's voice was more urgent and everyone but Oliver immediately gathered to fall back toward the back exit.

Diggle and Roy exchanged looks as Sara and Nyssa joined them. Waiting just a second more, Diggle then called for Oliver.

"I'm coming." Oliver growled. He had just found and recognized the man strapped to the table and was working to free him.

"Now Oliver!" Felicity's voice was demanding and easily heard even over the commotion in the lab. She had lost him on the camera feeds and now the smoke was making her search for Oliver even more difficult.

"Can we set the charges if there's poison in the air?" Roy asked Diggle as they waited for Oliver.

"I can't analyze the info yet, Digg! Why don't you move the guards out before you blow it up?" Felicity responded to the unspoken question before Diggle could even ask it.

"Let's go! Move the men and then let's blow half the charges!" Oliver interrupted and made the call as he joined them. The four around him saw the man he carried but no one stopped to ask questions. Instead Roy moved with Diggle to move the guards to safety as Sara and Nyssa repositioned the explosive charges and pick up the ones that wouldn't be used. All moved quickly and met outside mere minutes later.

"Are you guys all okay?" Felicity was watching them on her tracking program and saw that Oliver remained in the van even as Nyssa made her way to her bike. Her worry for Oliver made her heart nearly beat through her chest and her voice became more agitated as she demanded a response. "Guys!"

"We're here and everyone's safe Felicity." Roy confirmed as he watched Diggle and Oliver stare at the unconscious man.

"Is that—" Diggle started the question only to have Oliver interrupt.

"Yeah, it is." Oliver's short answer drew the eyes of the others as even Sara turned around in the driver's seat to see what the delay was. After just a moment of silence, Oliver spoke again to Felicity even as he left the van to get back to his bike.

"We're fine Felicity but get the med lab ready. We have Barry Allen and he's unconscious."

* * *

_**AN2**_ – Part 2 will be up on Wednesday so I hope you guys come back then! As always, I would love to hear your current thoughts/ guesses/ speculation/ wishes! ;)


	15. Episode 11 - Frosted Part 2

**Episode 11 – Frosted (Part 2)**

**UPLOADED A SECOND TIME ON 8/20/14 AS READERS REPORTED ISSUES! I apologize for any inconvenience or confusion for those who were able to read earlier! Thanks for your patience!  
**

**AN –** So glad some were surprised (aka shocked) and pleased by Barry's appearance! I hope you all enjoy the next couple of plot twists as well! :) Always a special thank you to _**TheOddManOut **_who is always responsive and supportive despite the length of my updates!

**DISCLAIMER – **Insert standard legal jargon advising that I have no absolutely no claim to CW's Arrow or any DC Comics character!

* * *

_"We're here and everyone's safe Felicity." Roy confirmed as he watched Diggle and Oliver stare at the unconscious man._

_"Is that—" Diggle started the question only to have Oliver interrupt._

_"Yeah, it is." Oliver's short answer drew the eyes of the others as even Sara turned around in the driver's seat to see what the delay was. After just a moment of silence, Oliver spoke again to Felicity even as he left the van to get back to his bike._

_"We're fine Felicity but get the med lab ready. We have Barry Allen and he's unconscious."_

* * *

Felicity was glad no one was there to see her first panicked movements, but she had calmed down enough to set up the med area before the others returned. No words were spoken until Felicity gasped on sight of Barry's prone form over Oliver's shoulder. Despite her preoccupation with her friend's surprise presence, Felicity's eyes still checked Oliver for injuries before her hand then traced a path from his shoulder to his hand where both squeezed before moving away to do their respective jobs.

Diggle immediately moved to hook up the heart monitor and saline drip for Barry – until they knew what was wrong there was little else they could do. Roy drew blood and gave the samples to Felicity who started testing it. Oliver pulled the samples from the bags and also emptied the bag he had found next to Barry. Diggle then turned to question Felicity about the oxygen levels and toxins in the lab after each person confirmed they felt no effects of any potential poisoning. Again, the Team worked and moved together easily despite the unexpected results of the mission. As they worked, they also discussed their new concerns about Caitlyn Snow and just what she could be planning.

Nyssa and Sara remained close by - quiet and unobtrusive. They answered questions but did not ask any of their own while the Team worked. Sara did send a quick text to update her dad on the presence of toxins so his men could be protected as they responded to the explosion.

"So who is Barry Allen?" Sara asked the question once Team Arrow had stopped moving and simply stood close together by the unconscious man.

Despite the situation, Roy couldn't stop a chuckle. He himself still couldn't answer that question, but he also wouldn't have asked it. Felicity paused to glare at Roy before she answered Sara.

"He's a crime tech who helped us out previously. He saved Oliver's life and created his mask so we owe him." Felicity's voice was low and tense; however, she still smiled when Oliver placed a hand at her hip.

"Did you know he wasn't in the hospital? Is there a missing persons report on him?" Diggle was focused on getting intel as all they could do now was wait for the test results or for Barry to wake up.

"No, it's been so crazy that I haven't visited him since before Slade. I just assumed…" Felicity's voice trailed off as she felt overwhelming guilt for abandoning her friend.

"He'd been in the coma for a while Felicity. There's no reason for you to have checked each day and you have been a little busy protecting the city." Oliver tried to reassure her and ease the guilt he read on her face.

"How did he end up in a coma?" Roy asked as clearly it was a safe and necessary topic now.

"There was a lab explosion, lightning struck Barry's lab. That's about all we know." Diggle supplied that answer with a shrug.

"So why would Caitlyn need him?" Nyssa spoke and all turned to her as they had been so focused on the past that they hadn't asked that question yet.

"I think they were friends, or at least friendly, but I don't know really." Felicity stopped speaking as she turned to look at Oliver as the possibilities suddenly became all too clear. "Oh no, do you think she would actually…"

"I don't know. We'll wait and see about his blood results." Oliver spoke quickly when Felicity's voice trailed off and fear entered her eyes. He also again took her hand and squeezed it to reassure her.

"So, the question is whether she was trying to heal him…or not." Diggle completed their discussion and Felicity gave a solemn nod of understanding.

All fell into silence; however, that didn't last long as they heard the beep signaling that someone was using an access code to enter the outside doors. Felicity moved quickly to pull up the cameras and advised that it was Laurel and Detective Lance.

"I'll bring them down – I'm sure Dad wants to update us and ask some more questions." Sara offered the half explanation with a smile as she moved out of the basement.

Both Detective Lance and Laurel did have questions, but Sara revealed nothing as she led them to the basement. Sara nodded toward the group and Laurel immediately moved toward Oliver.

"Ollie, what's going on here? Who is that man?" Laurel spoke first; however, Detective Lance immediately added his comments and questions.

"We have men on site including the fire department – techs will go through what's left of the lab and we are questioning the guards that survived. I'll let you know what we find. Were you able to get her?"

Felicity looked up and watched as Oliver, Diggle, and Roy exchanged looks before they looked to Sara and Nyssa. Sara immediately shook her head no and after only a moment Nyssa did as well. It was Diggle who spoke to Lance.

"We didn't kill anyone Detective. We need to know how many died and how they were killed." Diggle again met Oliver's eyes as they had to consider the possibility that either the toxins killed the guards or that someone else had been close by and had taken them out as liabilities.

"You didn't? Um, okay, I'll let you know what I find out." Lance stopped his own initial thought as he couldn't help but be surprised that Oliver remained determined to spare lives whenever possible.

"We didn't get Caitlyn." Oliver added as he watched Felicity pace in front of Barry.

"So there's still a crazy woman still out there targeting Ollie?" Laurel asked in a loud voice. Regardless of her issues with his team, she was genuinely concerned about his safety. She also relished the idea of putting the woman behind bars for the rest of her natural life to save Ollie.

Barry had been waking up by degrees, but he had learned not to reveal his awareness after just his first week in Caitlyn's lab. He remained still and quiet as there were so many voices that he didn't recognize.

"Do you have any other idea of where she could be?" Lance asked the question before anyone could respond to his daughter.

"Her lab was our priority and only lead and we just took it out." Oliver provided that update as he turned to Felicity who continued to pace around the table that held Barry. Without thought, he tugged in for a hug when she made her next lap.

Felicity was glad for Oliver's steadying presence. While she had located the lab, she hadn't anticipated Barry being held prisoner or even Caitlyn not being there. It seemed she was still missing something, something that continued to allow Caitlyn to win and to hurt people.

"I don't know what to do. I still think we are missing something but I don't know what it is." Felicity leaned back to meet Oliver's eyes but she didn't leave the protective circle of his arms.

"Felicity?" Barry couldn't believe it when he recognized her voice. He even opened his eyes and turned his head to search for her. She was by his side in an instant and he was definitely glad to see her friendly face.

"Barry! Thank goodness you are awake! I'm so sorry we didn't rescue you sooner but we just didn't have any idea you were there! What has she done to you? Are you okay? We started the panels on your blood work but we don't have any results yet." Felicity finally stopped rambling when she felt Oliver's hand at her hip. She leaned back into him, but kept her eyes locked on Barry as she waited for him to speak.

"I had forgotten how quickly you talk." Barry laughed hoarsely at his own joke even though he knew they wouldn't understand it just yet. He immediately cleared his throat and spoke again though to answer Felicity's questions. "She's kept me sedated but I don't think it's anything permanent. She's been using me as a lab rat."

"A lab rat? Do you know anything about her research then? Was she testing the cure on you or the original serum?" Felicity asked as she helped Barry sit up on the table. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? How about some water? Roy."

Barry was particularly confused by the last part until he noticed a guy standing next to him with a bottle of water. "Um, thanks. The effects should wear off over the next twenty four hours but I've been on the drugs for a while so it could take longer. I'd like to see the lab results when you get them."

"Of course!" Felicity quickly agreed and moved to check on the results.

"Do you know anything about the cure?" Oliver repeated Felicity's question as he tried to focus on the problem at hand instead of on Barry's past interest in dating Felicity. He knew there was no time for petty jealousies and he also knew Felicity would have much more of a right to be angry with their present company than he had but that didn't stop the feelings. Taking a deep breath, Oliver pushed his personal feelings aside and focused on ending the threat that Caitlyn posed to his Team.

"Cure? What cure?" Barry retained some memories of conversations with Caitlyn but he couldn't recall anything about a cure. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Barry then looked up and spoke in surprise and confusion at the sheer number of people surrounding him. "Whoa, there are a lot more people here than the last time. Um, actually where is here anyway?"

"Yeah, a lot has changed but Oliver hasn't yet mastered the _secret_ part of having a secret identity as a superhero." Felicity spoke with obvious amusement and affection and most smiled in response. Oliver pretended annoyance but Laurel's annoyance wasn't a pretense.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on? Who is this guy and why is he here?" Though the words were a question Laurel's tone was strident as she pushed forward to be closer to the action.

Team Arrow exchanged several looks but before anyone could break the silence alarms sounded signaling an attempt to bypass their security. Felicity moved to her computer as the rest of Team Arrow moved to surround her. Sara and Nyssa grabbed their weapons and moved to separate corners to add more coverage. Det. Lance grabbed Laurel who just stared frozen at the quick movements of the others.

"It's Amanda Waller and a couple thugs." Felicity gave the announcement which caused the Team to relax somewhat even as a new tension forced a quick response.

Sara and Nyssa returned to stand next to Sara's father and sister while the Team again moved quickly and in near silence. Each man tackled some sample groups and followed Felicity's brief instructions to separate them. Felicity remained on her computer copying and saving files. None of them were surprised when Oliver's phone rang and Amanda's name came up.

"That was me asking nicely Oliver. Let us in now."

Oliver had answered with the speakerphone on but there was no time to respond before the call was abruptly ended.

"Diggle, will you—" Oliver turned to his partner who interrupted as he tapped Roy on the shoulder.

"Yep, we've got it." Diggle had hoped for more time before ARGUS showed up but he wasn't surprised by their speed.

Oliver and Felicity continued their efforts and had just finished when Diggle and Roy returned with Amanda and her escort of armed men close behind. Amanda spared no greeting but simply gave her command to Oliver once she stood in front of him.

"We need the samples and files you lifted from the lab before blowing it up." While her guards rested their hands on their guns, she stood with the confidence of someone used to directing and controlling powerful people, powerful weapons. She did still wish to have more of these people under her control, but she had grudgingly accepted this temporary and tentative alliance with Oliver's Team.

The Team had anticipated that request and had used the last few minutes to prepare accordingly. Felicity stepped forward with several test tubes, petri dishes, and even a file folder and flash drive.

"I assume you kept your own as well?" Amanda asked with a smirk when no one spoke. She did pause as her gaze landed on Barry. "Ah, Barry Allen, nice to see you awake. Are you ready to look for a new job yet?"

"Um, I haven't really planned that far ahead." Barry answered with a quick look at Felicity. He was still groggy from the sedatives Caitlyn had been giving him but he knew he didn't recognize the woman even though she clearly knew him. For now, it seemed smart for him to keep his mouth shut. There were things he needed to share with Felicity and Oliver but he simply wasn't comfortable with the crowd in the room just yet.

"Let me know if you need something – I'm sure we can work out an arrangement for someone of your _particular_ skills." Amanda realized he hadn't shared the news with the others yet but she was willing to wait until they asked for her help. It always paid to be the person granting a request, instead of the one seeking assistance.

"You can't just take it! We need that evidence to prosecute Caitlyn and stop her from trying to hurt Ollie." Laurel's voiced her concerns loudly as she looked to Ollie to intervene.

"Prosecute her for what exactly Ms. Lance? Do you have any proof against her? Any crime to charge her with? Do you even know who she is or what she's capable of doing?" Amanda questioned easily as she knew that Oliver's Team hadn't shared all they knew any more than Barry Allen had shared his secrets.

It was Felicity who again stepped forward as she spoke. "We know she discovered more than just a cure for the Mirakuru. She has altered the serum to give Daniel Brickwell some of the original attributes – strength at the least. He's used that to commit a myriad of crimes here."

"That's true Ms. Smoak but that's only part of it equation." Amanda waited to see just what they had managed to figure out on their own before she offered her intel.

At Oliver's nod, Felicity continued. "We also believe she's created a cure for the new serum…something to control Brick and something that could be potentially more deadly." While they didn't have all the answers the lab setup definitely concerned the Team as did the deaths of the guards.

"She is definitely more deadly than Brick and has left more bodies in her wake. We call her Killer Frost." Amanda relished dropping that bomb.

* * *

**Episode tag:** I'm thinking of going with Amanda's POV but I'm open to suggestions! Something will definitely be posted as Chapter 11 of Lessons: Team Arrow by Monday though! ;)

_**Next week…**__The Team gains even more new intel and support as they work on a plan to stop Killer Frost._


	16. Episode 12 - Heroes and Villains Part 1

**Episode 12 – Heroes and Villains Part 1**

**AN – **We are nearing the end of the summer series and I have to say thanks for sticking with me for so long! It's already been quite a journey and your encouragement/ support is what's made it possible and fun! _**THANK YOU!**_

**Disclaimer – **Regardless of how long or often I play, the toys still belong to others!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**__…Team Arrow led the strike against Caitlyn's lab with assistance from Sara and Nyssa. Their mission was partially successful as they were able to steel intel and destroy what they left, but Caitlyn still eluded them. Barry Allen's presence as Caitlyn's hostage had been a surprise. The Team then faced another surprise as ARGUS intervened with even more new intel._

* * *

"We call her Killer Frost." Amanda raised a brow challengingly at Felicity before she stepped forward to hand her a flash drive.

Felicity moved quickly to pull up the files on the drive. Team Arrow and Barry crowded around the screens as ARGUS intel on Caitlyn's exploits outside of Starling City were revealed. While curious, Nyssa, Det. Lance, and Sara kept their distance. Sara even held Laurel back with a gentle but strong hand. She did give her sister a sympathetic smile though as it was obvious to Sara that Laurel still had feelings for Oliver - just as it was clear that Oliver was finally aware of his feelings for Felicity.

"She left Brick here to distract you while she tested out the new _cure_ on other men. It took a while for her to develop her style but now she can kill with a single touch." Amanda paused to give them more time to read the reports as she was curious about their Team roles. She watched carefully as Felicity pulled up ME reports which she and Barry quickly scanned before focusing on the files they had lifted from the lab. Oliver, Diggle, and Roy concentrated on the police reports and psych profile.

"It makes sense really." Barry gave a sigh as he and Felicity exchanged a look and both nodded.

"Care to clue the rest of us in?" Roy asked impatiently. He had gotten used to understanding the Team's shorthand codes but the outsiders were throwing off their rhythm and Roy found that annoying.

"Mirakuru speeds up the body's metabolism – that's where you get bigger muscles, faster speeds, quicker healing. The body is basically jacked up on its own chemicals." Barry shared the science behind Caitlyn's work as the ARGUS intel supported what Caitlyn had already revealed to him. "It basically overheats the body which is why not everyone survives the injection. She tweaked the formula so it fit only Brick and couldn't be used on others."

"As we thought, that was her insurance policy so Brick couldn't use it to create a whole army like Slade did. It gave her some control over him but not enough so she created a cure for him too. I guess it wasn't enough to have a syringe handy so she must have kept working on it until she became the cure herself." Felicity put the pieces together quickly and both Barry and Amanda nodded to confirm she was right.

When Felicity noticed the blank expressions on her Team she stood up and rushed to explain further. "As Mirakuru overheats the body, Caitlyn seems to be able to freeze it. I'm guessing it's something like hypothermia but to ingest the serum and become the cure herself though…it would have changed her, just like Mirakuru changed people. I can't even imagine what it would have taken though to allow her to use it against others."

"How about we don't call it a cure if it's actually a weapon?" Roy questioned as he remembered how the Mirakuru had messed with his body and mind. He couldn't help but wonder just what was in store for them with a whacked out scientist on the loose.

"It did take time. As I said, she distracted you here and played elsewhere." Amanda ignored Roy and gestured to the screen and the list of dead bodies they had attributed to Caitlyn.

"So why is she targeting Oliver?" Felicity asked with a frown as she redirected her gaze to Amanda. "Did the cure mess with her mind like the Mirakuru did? Does she blame him for something?" She was trying desperately to understand how and why Caitlyn had become like the very threat she had helped them stop previously.

Amanda couldn't stop the smirk as she looked around the room at the confused faces. She finally made eye contact with Barry and realized that he too had the answer. Deciding to speak before Barry could, Amanda moved to stand in front of Felicity.

"She isn't targeting Oliver." Amanda's voice was bland when she spoke.

"Have you seen everything she's done here?" Felicity's voice was loud but Barry still tried to interrupt.

"Felicity, you don't understand—" Barry moved to get closer too, but Team Arrow quickly closed ranks around her.

"No, you don't understand Barry! We barely survived Slade's attack and then it all started again! It's been like a war here and she has been trying to destroy Oliver! Brick was first and he's jacked up on the serum she created, Coopersmith was next and he used STAR Labs explosives, and then there was Deleon who tried to get Oliver arrested for embezzlement. We've been attacked on all sides all summer long!" Felicity finally stopped when Oliver placed an arm around her hips and pulled her close. He wanted to address the group and support Felicity's recital of the facts, but first he wanted to soothe her.

"Breathe, relax – we've got this." Oliver smiled when Felicity gave a few abrupt nods before finally meeting his eyes, taking a breath of air, and giving him a shaky smile.

Amanda watched with pair intently as she had a vested interest in Oliver's team and future. For now though, she just tucked the information aside to be used later and focused on correcting the misunderstanding.

"I agree that she's done all of that and more but your misunderstanding lies in her motive. She isn't targeting Oliver…she's targeting you, Felicity." Amanda watched as the blond IT genius gasped and cringed as the men moved even closer to her. Very quickly though, Felicity raised her head and after meeting Oliver's eyes spoke clearly.

"Why would she target me? I haven't done anything…that's not to say you did anything either, Oliver. I just mean, as she clearly knows you're the Arrow wouldn't it make sense for her to see you as the threat? Not me!" Felicity was struggling to understand Amanda's words.

Amanda remained silent as she watched the blood drain from the blond's face. She didn't fully understand why Caitlyn was fixated on Felicity either but she also didn't care - she only wanted to stop the threat.

"Brains over brawn." Sara offered with a smile and Nyssa quickly nodded her agreement before she spoke.

"Sometimes we seek to destroy what we fear or even what we covet." Nyssa's words were soft.

"She worked on the cure at your directive. It would make sense that she would believe you were the one giving the orders." Diggle added but he stopped short of saying that Caitlyn was at least partially right. He didn't want to add to Felicity's burden or cause her more worry.

"The Arrow's secret weapon." Detective Lance spoke up now and offered a smile to Felicity. He had respected her and her position with the vigilante before he had known the man behind the mask was Oliver. He couldn't stop, but didn't voice the thought that behind every good man stood an even better woman.

Oliver watched Felicity's expression pale further as everyone tried to demonstrate her importance; however, it seemed their support was falling on deaf ears and they were actually making her feel worse instead. He opened his mouth to speak but Roy spoke first.

"Hey Felicity! You have your own arch nemesis now and every hero needs a villain!" Roy tried to inject some humor to lighten the mood. He was glad when Felicity gave him a reluctant smile before she replied.

"If it's alright with you guys I'd be okay not having my own villain." Felicity ignored Roy's comment about her being a hero as she tried to return her focus to understanding Caitlyn. "It still doesn't make sense though…whether she blames Oliver or me, there's nothing to blame us for and certainly no reason to make war on the whole city in order to get revenge for some imagined slight." Felicity had started pacing in the limited space that the Team allowed her as she spoke. Again, her brain was buzzing with questions, doubts, fears, and guilt as she tried to ignore that she felt responsible for so many deaths.

"Felicity."

At Oliver's voice, Felicity stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath as he moved to stand in front of her. When she met his eyes, he repeated the words she often used against him after he had told her about his conversation with Det. Lance so long ago. "You aren't responsible for every bad thing that happens in Starling City."

Felicity gave a shaky laugh and worked to get control of her emotions. She knew logically that even if Caitlyn was targeting her that it wasn't her fault but she now understood Oliver's perspective a bit better. "Is this how you've always felt? That you are responsible for us, for all the bad things?"

Oliver immediately understood her suffering as he had always felt that burden and still felt it. It wasn't something he wanted for her though so he made the conscious choice to let it go. "If I'm not responsible, you're not responsible. Deal?"

"Deal." Felicity agreed quickly but she knew it would take time to process her emotions just as it had taken Oliver time. However, she couldn't help but feel relief that they could work through it together.

There was a moment of silence as the pair simply smiled and looked into each other's eyes. They saw the other's struggles and doubts and they understood them better than they ever had before. Each felt the shared pain and burden of the life they had both chosen to lead. However, this was the life they shared and the life they wanted to continue to share…and both were willing to shoulder the burdens in order to stay together and do what was right.

"Cisco Ramon." It was Barry who broke the silence and brought everyone's focus to the problem at hand.

Felicity gasped as she made the connection. "Cisco Ramon - he was killed at STAR Labs during that final break-in by Slade. She must want revenge for his death! I didn't even know they were together! She must have been so hurt, so angry, I know I would want revenge if…" Felicity blushed and snapped her mouth shut as she tried to avoid Oliver's eyes even as his hand found hers and squeezed gently.

"That does seem to have been her breaking point. Her behavior became erratic after that. She seems to have fixated on you and believes that you failed to protect Mr. Ramon from Slade. You failed to protect the whole city from Slade." Amanda bluntly revealed the conclusions they had reached.

"She really does blame you Felicity. Whenever she talked about you, she went from envious of what you had done with Oliver to furious that you had failed. I'm not sure she was sane before the cure." Barry offered the additional explanation as Felicity's face had paled once again.

"She's obviously crazy - Felicity isn't to blame and it isn't a _**cure**_!" Roy jumped to Felicity's defense before even Oliver or Diggle could speak. Felicity laid a hand on his arm and he took a deep breath before he faced her and fought to find his control, just as she was fighting for hers.

"She created her own superhero to defeat yours but that didn't work-" Amanda started her own recitation of the facts but Team Arrow interrupted her.

"Brick gave me an out and told me to walk away. Deleon said the same thing." Oliver remembered.

"We were wrong. She was never interested in you, Oliver. She left bread crumbs for _you_ to find her, Felicity - this has always been all about you." Diggle buried his anger at their mistake. He would worry about that guilt later, but for now, it was time to focus on their new mission.

"We can't decide if she just wants to kill you or if she thinks you'll join her cause." Amanda added with a sly grin.

"So what do we do now?" Felicity asked with a look at her Team.

"Now we plan and we take her down." Diggle's tone was grim as he was disturbed by the thought of Felicity not just being a way to get to Oliver but the end game. He looked up to meet the same grim determination on both Oliver's and Roy's faces before he looked around and saw the nods of agreement from many of the others.

Many voices rose immediately – some in support, some in demand, some fearful, some angry. There were several moments of confusion before Oliver brought order and silence to the room. Team Arrow was again aligned together and stood facing the others. It was a clear sign of allegiance that had both Sara and Nyssa stepping back in respect, Detective Lance nodding in understanding, and Amanda smirking. Laurel seemed confused and had been battling her own need to step forward, step toward Ollie but as both Sara and her dad each placed a hand on her to stop her from moving she bit back her words and simply frowned. Barry remembered his previous interactions with the Team and simply remained silent as he waited for their decision.

"We need all of your intel…" Oliver was focused on Amanda but quickly looked to Felicity who provided details.

"Lab test results, ME reports, police files, any efforts to recreate the cure, um, the weapon…is there anything not included on the drive?" Felicity felt calmer now that they were starting to work and now that her Team was surrounding her once again.

Amanda paused before motioning to her men. Everyone watched as they moved forward to open the briefcase and duffle bags. Felicity immediately moved toward the files but it was the bag's contents that drew Barry's attention. He pulled the contents out to reveal gloves and pieces of fabric.

"You created something to protect you from her touch?" His tone was filled with wonder as the scientist in him tried to analyze the material from touch alone.

Amanda had kept her focus trained on Oliver and his Team but she still responded. "It hasn't been tested for obvious reasons but it was the best we could do with limited intel."

Turning away with a guard on either side, Amanda walked to the exit. She paused and then half turned to say over her shoulder. "Stop her Oliver or I will."

Lance watched the woman who was clearly military or government leave with a frown. It seemed there was always more to learn about Oliver and his Team. As he turned his attention back to them, he wasn't surprised to see the carefully controlled expressions on the men's face nor their continued positions around Felicity. It was clear they needed time to plan together and it was also clear to him that they didn't want his help. He then turned and saw both Sara and Nyssa also wore impassive expressions and had kept their distance. However, Laurel suddenly moved forward and he knew she was through holding her tongue.

"How are we going to stop her?" Laurel was tired of being ignored. Even after all the secrets had been revealed after Slade, Laurel still felt isolated from her own family, from Oliver. It seemed Sara and Ollie had both built new lives without her while she had nothing. Oliver had said that she wasn't on his team, but she was and it was time he acknowledged that she was the person who knew him better than anyone else. As that person, she was the one who could help him. "I can—"

"No, you can't Laurel. You and Dad need to go—" Sara interrupted her sister to avert disaster as she knew Team Arrow wouldn't appreciate Laurel's interference. However, she didn't get far as Laurel started speaking again.

"Yes, I can! I'm tired of all of you acting like I need to be put on the shelf and protected while all of you fight the big, bad world. I was the one left here alone for five years and I survived on my own! I deserve more respect—"

"Laurel, we will always want to protect you and you do help but this is different. This isn't a street thug—" Sara had bit back her initial retort and tried to soothe Laurel but her sister again spoke over her.

"I can still help!" Laurel nearly screamed that response. After Oliver ignoring her for weeks, her kid sister dismissing her just pushed Laurel over the edge. She could feel her life spinning out of control like it had when she had lost Tommy and she was afraid to face that darkness again. She needed to feel like she had her family and that she had Ollie.

"No you can't!" Sara's voice rose in anger even as she realized she shouldn't let her sister bait her into losing her control. She knew better than to engage on that level but often with Laurel, she again felt like the bratty kid sister.

"I can!" Laurel did yell now and her breath was coming hard and fast in her anger.

"You cannot and you will not." It was Nyssa who spoke now and her tone was commanding even in its softness. It was obvious to her that Det. Lance's soft spot for his daughters would always force him to remain quiet and allow them to bicker like school girls but she would not. She focused a stern look at Sara who immediately nodded and fought for her own control. Turning to Laurel, Nyssa gave her a cold smile and stepped closer. "This is personal for them. They will take care of their own as they should. We are leaving."

Nyssa grabbed Laurel's arm and with one look stopped the other woman from complaining. She then nodded to Felicity and dragged Laurel out with her. Sara grimaced, nodded to the Team, and followed quickly. Det. Lance lingered for a moment before he spoke.

"If you need anything, just give me a call." He cleared his throat and scrubbed a hand over his face nervously. "I'm sorry. She means well but this is difficult on her…"

It was Felicity who spoke once his voice trailed off and he looked away. "Of course, it's difficult for you all. We appreciate your help." She may not like Laurel but it was obvious the other woman was in pain and lashing out. It was also obvious that her pain hurt her father and Felicity did like Det. Lance. She also admired the fact that he stood by his daughters regardless of what happened or what they did.

Oliver wasn't surprised that Felicity empathized but the depth of her emotional strength always awed him. Despite everything just revealed, she was still able to push aside her own suffering to ease Lance's pain. He knew that Felicity's father had left her at a young age and he thought she was actually somewhat envious of the Lance family. She had still put them first and quickly smoothed over the awkward situation regardless of her personal feelings though. As Lance walked way, Oliver couldn't help but wrap his arms around Felicity and offer her what comfort he could. When he felt her slight tremble, he knew it had cost her more than anyone realized to put aside her feelings once again. She remained his hero but that didn't mean she was invincible.

* * *

**AN2** – Sorry this was so long but there was a lot to cover! Also, while I do prefer to ignore Laurel, I needed to explore her motivations a bit and I chose to go with the Laurel who was so angry and bitter after the Undertaking. I'm sure not everyone will like my choices here but there you go – my story, my rules! ;)


	17. Episode 12 - Heroes and Villains Part 2

**Episode 12 – Heroes and Villains Part 2**

**AN** – This picks up right where Part 1 left off but this one is a little lighter, less complicated (whew)! We should move a bit faster now as we start to wrap things up! Again, thanks for sticking with me!

**DISCLAIMER** – I have absolutely no legal claim but will continue to borrow CW's and DC Comics' toys for a bit longer!

* * *

Roy and Diggle exchanged a look as the door closed behind Lance. There was so much for them to do but both were reluctant to speak as Oliver continued to envelope Felicity completely in a comforting hug. By mutual and silent agreement, the men simply continued to wait and fortunately Barry followed their lead. After several moments of silence, Oliver and Felicity smiled at each other before they dropped their arms to their sides. Oliver took Felicity's hand in his as she moved to his side.

Team Arrow then turned as one to face Barry who immediately fell back several steps with his hands raised in front of his chest in a gesture of surrender. He had always been nervous around Oliver, Diggle was only slightly less scary, and Roy was still totally unknown to him. However, he wasn't sure where else to go as he wanted to help them take down Caitlyn for his sake and Felicity's.

"I can help you—" Barry began tentatively but Felicity immediately jumped in.

"Of course you can but are you feeling okay? It's too late to work now and you need some rest. Maybe you could review the lab results later? You'll understand more of that than I will and it would be a big help to know what we're up against." Felicity had continued to look at Barry while she rambled but she now turned to her Team and put her hand just above Oliver's heart as she spoke to him. Not only did Barry need rest but they all did and she didn't want to fight about this right now. "We owe him and we need him. Don't you think?"

"Mm hm." Oliver gritted his teeth and hummed his reluctant agreement. He had kept his eyes on Barry but when Felicity's gentle touch became a painful pinch he brought his gaze to her.

Felicity barely felt Oliver react when she pinched him. She was glad when he finally looked at her as she wanted his eyes on her when she made her point. "He can rest here tonight and we can get started reviewing everything in the morning. You have meetings with the City Council tomorrow but Roy, Barry, and I can stay here and work."

"Cancel the—" Oliver wasn't about to leave Felicity's side with Caitlyn still loose.

"No, you have two jobs now—" Felicity interrupted as she wasn't about to let Caitlyn win by default if Oliver didn't do his jobs.

"My job is to take care of you!" Oliver's voice rose in angry disbelief as he didn't understand how she thought he would just leave her in danger. He had finally admitted his feelings to her but it didn't seem she wasn't going to allow him to act on them before they had talked about everything.

"No, our jobs are to take care of each other and this city." Felicity's hand found its way back to a gentle caress that soothed both her and Oliver. She tried to bury her instinctive joy at his words and focus on the problem at hand though as she knew that now still wasn't the time for them to talk about their relationship.

"Felicity." Oliver growled in frustration. He knew she was right but that didn't stop his primal need to protect her. He rested a hand on hip and used his thumb to stroke her lightly as he tried to bury his emotions.

"Oliver." Felicity tried to inject a growl into her own tone, but when she saw Oliver's lips quirk up in amusement she knew she had failed. However, he was smiling now and she would always consider that a victory.

Barry had watched the pair with interest and compared them now to when he had last seen them. They still focused on each other to the exclusion of all else, but it seemed even more intense, more personal now. It also seemed they were always touching and the touches were also more intimate now so it was clear something had changed. He shook his head slightly to remind himself that Felicity had never truly been available anyway so that was one thing that hadn't really changed. Lost in his own thoughts, it took Diggle speaking to bring his attention back to the group.

"We should go on with business as usual. Hopefully Caitlyn won't know just what intel we now have which gives us a strategic advantage." As usual, he had simply waited for Oliver and Felicity to voice their initial feelings before stepping in with a solution. It was harder than usual to remain calm this time though as it was Felicity who was the target.

It was quickly agreed that all would remain in the basement that night. The accommodations weren't as nice as their warehouse home but the Team was reluctant to allow anyone else access to their inner sanctuary at the second location. After another sample of blood was drawn from Barry for new tests, each made their way to a bed to try and catch some sleep before the sun rose.

It was business as usual the next morning as a reluctant Oliver followed Diggle out to attend to his duties as Mayor. The Team remained in close contact during the day and Roy didn't leave Felicity's side for any reason this time. By early evening, Oliver and Diggle returned to find Barry up and working on testing the ARGUS suit. Felicity was at her desk reviewing the ARGUS files and doing her own research. Roy was also running searches for Felicity but he was positioned between the other two and remained on alert.

The group gathered to update one another – Felicity insisted they handle the mayoral duties first and even took several moments to send a couple e-mails and place a few calls. They then moved onto to updating Oliver and Diggle with the day's progress. Felicity summarized Caitlyn's victims and how her abilities had changed over time. She and Roy advised that they hadn't been able to locate any other headquarters for Caitlyn just yet but had tracked her previous movements fully now. Barry explained a bit more about the science and lab results before he moved on to describe the suit.

"Do you think it will work?" It was Diggle who interrupted to bluntly ask for the bottom line. He wasn't interested in the explanation, but he did need to know if it would offer some protection.

"In theory? Yes!" Barry was excited and ready to expound further, but it was Oliver who interrupted this time.

"Theory doesn't always translate to reality in battle. Can we count on it or not?" Oliver growled his questions and avoided Felicity's eyes even though he could feel her annoyance at his tone. It was his plan for her to wear the suit and he needed to know if it would protect her but he didn't have to like depending on another man for her protection.

Barry was more comfortable working in a lab environment where there was a hypothesis, then experiments, and then more experiments before any conclusions were drawn. However, he knew even better than they did, that he needed to adjust quickly to their reality so he too would be prepared in battle. He quickly reviewed the salient facts in his head before giving a definitive nod. "Yes, it will work."

"Next question then. Can you create more pieces?" Diggle knew Oliver intended the suit for Felicity, but despite her smaller frame, the ARGUS material was limited. The gloves would be useful and the pieces could form a jacket; however, that wouldn't fully protect her. He reined in his anger and frustration as it took Barry a few moments to consider the question – Diggle knew he needed to remain calm as he didn't want them to make another mistake which would leave Felicity vulnerable once again.

"Maybe with a few weeks—" Barry hadn't progressed to that level of strategic planning himself and the question threw him even as he worked it out in his own mind.

"We don't have a few weeks. What can you do immediately?" Roy had remained quiet but now stood up as he spoke. Even though they hadn't discussed the use of the suit, he too knew it was meant for Felicity and he knew they needed more to protect her.

"I don't think I really have what I need—" Barry's brow furrowed as he tried to keep up with the Team's pace.

"Figure it out and let us know." Diggle ended that part of the conversation as he knew that like Felicity, Barry had his own way of working. They needed his help so it seemed best to let Barry do his thing without too much intimidation.

There was a moment of silence after Barry nodded rapidly and took a step back. Felicity spoke then to provide a few more details on her plan to track and locate Caitlyn's new headquarters. For now though, there wasn't much to be done and she reminded the guys that they needed to patrol after they trained.

Felicity joined briefly to train as the last few days had been stressful and she had found she missed the release of physical activity. Diggle worked out with Felicity while Oliver and Roy did some target practice and then some weapons techniques. Barry continued to work on his own blood work while he reviewed ARGUS reports on the creation of the suit. Diggle and Oliver were the only ones to note his envious looks not just at Felicity but at the training in general. Other than exchanging a quick look though, neither man spoke of it.

Barry reviewed the third test of his blood and was relieved to see there were no apparent long lasting effects of the sedative. He felt good now and could even feel the energy again humming through his body. Sending another longing glance at the Team's training, he wondered what the best way to share his news would be. He was still contemplating his options when Felicity's computer beeped with the results and all of his focus switched to that development.

"You guys need to see this!" Barry ran the numbers once more but saw that the chemical equations remained true and his excitement grew. Team Arrow moved forward just as Barry started speaking to Felicity.

"The ARGUS suit basically uses technology to prevent and treat hypothermia to reduce the rate of heat loss. Convection, conduction, and radiation. They are using materials I haven't seen before but I understand the chemical compound and we should be able to duplicate it. We may even be able to adjust it to alter the materials we do have and while it won't be as good, it should at the least slow down the effect by…" Barry continued speaking even as he relished the rush of warmth and energy in his body. This was similar to how he felt when he had tried running a few times after he had left the hospital. He savored the buzz for a moment longer before he abruptly stopped speaking and tried to bury the feelings. Focusing on the others, he blinked in surprise when he noticed that Felicity was now hidden behind the wall that was Oliver, Diggle, and Roy.

"Anything you want to share with class Allen?" Roy taunted even as he tried to relax his muscles to be ready for anything.

Barry was still struggling to rein in the exhilaration coursing through his veins as he realized he must have unintentionally given his secret away – he hadn't realized until that moment that his new speed translated into faster speaking as well. He could easily see they were on edge and he knew he needed to find a way to prove how he could be useful to them. With that thought in mind, he ignored Roy's taunt and instead blurred over to Felicity. He started speaking even as the guys again moved her behind them.

"Felicity, I'll never have to worry about being late again or even worry about missing the train! I can outrun the train! Isn't it amazing?! I can even try to get more evidence to free my dad and I can help you guys too…" Again Barry's voice became a strange hum as his words tumbled together. His mouth was now just a blur and again all simply watched in amazement.

Finally finished, Barry smiled again and waited for Felicity to speak. At her continued silence, he reached a hand toward her only to find himself thrown across the room. He gained his feet in time to see Felicity stop Oliver from coming after him.

"Oliver, no!" Felicity stepped forward to block Oliver and even though he stopped he also immediately pushed her back behind him even as Roy and Diggle adjusted their positions.

"I don't understand—" Barry had sincerely thought they would value his new powers. He really would be an asset to them now and he planned to help them out whenever he could.

"What are the side effects?" Roy spoke first. His experience with Mirakuru again giving him cause for concern.

"Side effects? There haven't been any other than the coma. I've just been lucky enough to gain this amazing new power-" Barry remained puzzled by their reaction even as he walked slowly and cautiously back toward them.

"There are always consequences. Power requires sacrifice." Diggle spoke quietly and Oliver immediately nodded his agreement.

"Guys, calm down! Barry is on our side, he wouldn't hurt us." Felicity spoke and pushed forward to stand by Oliver who continued to stand tensely, prepared for battle.

"I really wouldn't, I just want—" Barry now understood and sought to reassure them. He took a step forward but stopped moving and speaking when he heard Oliver's growl.

"Oliver! Let's just let him explain." Felicity now tugged urgently on Oliver's hand which she held in both of hers. While she wasn't sure if Barry was a hero, she knew he wasn't a villain. "If he can help us defeat Caitlyn then you need to listen."

"Did your powers come from the lab accident then or from Caitlyn?" Diggle quizzed suspiciously as he sought answers.

"The accident – I woke up from the coma like this. The doctors ran tests and wanted to run more after I woke up as the numbers were off but I felt great and wanted out…" Feeling the heat again push through his body, Barry consciously chose to stop and take a breath. He had always known that control was important, but the concern they all expressed and his own experience with Caitlyn made him even more aware of that necessity.

The others watched silently as Barry struggled to take several deep breaths. It was too soon for the guys to consider him an ally though so only Felicity remained hopeful at his attempt to find control.

"I noticed the changes immediately but I had barely tested it when I contacted STAR Labs and, well, Caitlyn reached out to me. She already had blood test results from me and knew something was off. I didn't know what she was doing so I told her and suddenly found myself unconscious and held in that stupid lab. I will never look at lab rats the same again." Barry had started pacing but upon sight of the aggrieved frowns from all three men he immediately stopped and tried again for control.

"Did she hurt you?" It was Felicity who asked the question and her concern was obvious.

"No, she was fascinated though and thought she could use me to test her serums." He couldn't stop a bitter laugh here before he continued. "However as her touch barely affects me, she wasn't pleased with my participation. I'm still not sure what's different or why but she can't hurt me." He shrugged now and simply waited.

"Did you see her tests? Did she talk about her research? Her plans?" Diggle spoke up again as Oliver and the others remained silent.

"She bragged when there were successes and ranted when she failed. Her obsession with you, Felicity, well, it grew to stalker level. She even investigated your past!" Barry needed them to understand just what they were getting into. The change in subject also served to take the focus off him so he continued.

"She is completely obsessed with you Felicity – she said she knows everything about you, even things you haven't told anyone else! I really don't know what she has planned but I want to help you. I owe you guys for saving me and I owe Caitlyn for what she did to me." Barry's voice ended in a serious if somewhat less intimidating growl of his own.

After a long pause, Diggle spoke calmly. "We need all the help we can get. We should keep him with us."

Oliver had continued to stare at Barry but now brought his focus to Diggle. He heard what the other man didn't say and understood that they couldn't leave Barry without securing him and it was unlikely Felicity would allow that. If he was with them then they could keep an eye on him. Oliver continued to frown though as he look next to Roy and finally to Felicity. Each nodded in turn so he accepted their decision.

"You're with us Allen – finish that suit." Oliver gave the order before he turned to prepare for patrol. At his slight nod, Diggle joined him and Roy took up a protective position close to Felicity.

* * *

_**Episode Tag:**_ An extended scene in the basement with Roy sharing his Lessons with Barry will be posted as Chapter 12 in Lessons: Team Arrow.

_**Next week…**__Team Arrow is forced to use Plan B when Killer Frost threatens someone close to them._


	18. Episode 13 - Not Alone Part 1

**Episode 13 – Not Alone (Part 1)  
**

**AN** – Again, I have to say thanks for all the continuing support and encouragement! I also have to say thanks to my beta, TheOddManOut, for yet more assistance!

**DISCLAIMER** – Despite writing all summer, I have absolutely no claim to CW's Arrow or any DC Comics character!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Barry Allen had revealed his new superpowers but the Team remained cautious about him even though he stayed close. Felicity and Roy worked hard behind the scenes while Oliver and Diggle maintained appearances at both of their jobs. Sara and Nyssa remained nearby as they too were concerned about the current situation as well as the possible return of Malcolm Merlyn. ARGUS had remained quiet since Amanda Waller's demand for Oliver to stop Caitlyn._

* * *

It had been a week since Team Arrow's destruction of Caitlyn's lab but they were no closer to finding the woman herself. Felicity continued to focus on her research even to the point of skipping some of Oliver's appearances and meetings as Mayor. The guys continued their nightly patrols and with Detective Lance's return to active duty they even coordinated some of their activities with him. Sara often joined for patrols but Nyssa had made some short trips out of town to meet other contacts as more intel on Malcolm Merlyn came her way. Barry had remained with the Team and was working to duplicate ARGUS' efforts to complete a protective suit even as he and Felicity also worked on creating weapons to counteract both Brick's and Caitlyn's powers. Despite all of their efforts and new intel, Caitlyn remained at large though and Brick's activities had again increased. The Team felt the continued stress and all were tense and on edge with Felicity in the cross hairs of a woman called Killer Frost.

Oliver and Diggle had just returned to the basement following a City Council meeting and found Roy working out with Barry. This wasn't the usual Team training though as Roy was firing an arrow at a target and in a blur of movement Barry sped away to intercept it. The Team had been trying to help Barry test and control his new powers even though there had been little free time since his revelations – only somewhat surprisingly, it was Roy who had accepted responsibility for Barry's training.

As Barry again shot across the room, he acknowledged to himself that Roy's Lesson regarding the importance of "ninja skills" was valuable and accurate. His speed was formidable but as he couldn't always judge precisely, he still usually missed the arrow or even got hit by it. The latter was the case once again as he felt the arrow slice across his extended arm. Distracted by the blood, Barry stumbled and went crashing to the ground.

Felicity bit her lip to keep from asking Barry if he was okay. She still didn't see him as the superhero type and it was difficult not to protect him; however, as Oliver had just walked in she kept her seat this time. Seeing but ignoring Roy's grateful nod, Felicity simply turned away to watch her partners cross the room toward her. There had still been no time to talk and while Oliver had never said anything about Barry he did get annoyed anytime she got too close to the other man. She couldn't decide if she should be happy about his jealousy or not but Felicity couldn't deny that she felt a thrill each time it happened.

Roy shook his head in mock despair as he knelt by Barry who was still seated on the floor. With little fanfare, Roy swiped the wound clean and placed a bandage on it. He had heard both Oliver and Diggle enter the room; however, he was determined to continue trying to help Barry as Oliver had helped him. Not everyone could understand having a force inside that you couldn't control but Roy could and he knew what it felt like to live with the consequences if you didn't find the control. He also sympathized with the guy for being the odd man out as Team Arrow was closer than even and Oliver continued to be distant at best toward Barry. Roy was grateful Felicity had kept her seat this time even if she had ignored his nod.

"It takes practice to judge timing and distance. Speed without control isn't any better than strength without control." Roy offered Barry a hand up and then turned back to walk toward his Team as he continued to speak. "Be grateful I'm not making you slap a bowl of water…repeatedly."

Diggle and Felicity immediately chuckled despite Barry's frown of confusion and Oliver's carefully blank expression. Roy simply smirked as he rejoined his Team with Barry trailing along behind him.

Ignoring the byplay, Oliver handed a file folder to Felicity. He still kept a wary eye on Barry even as he placed himself between him and Felicity. His annoyance at the younger man's presence wasn't just jealousy even though Oliver could admit to himself at least that he was jealous. Barry represented a side of Felicity that he didn't always understand. Oliver admired her intelligence, but he knew that wasn't the same as connecting to her on that level, as Barry did. His own words came back to haunt him as he knew Felicity deserved better than him and it was possible that Barry was better. However, Barry now shared the same dangerous life they did, but he wasn't able to protect Felicity as Oliver was determined to do. Shaking off the vicious cycle of his own thoughts, Oliver spoke quietly to Felicity.

"These are the new audits, School Board proposals, and Walter's intel on the companies looking to buy QC. He thinks we might be able to make a deal with Ray Palmer. Walter actually wants to set up a meeting but he's going to call to talk to you first."

"Got it – I'll take a look!" Felicity replied with a smile before she immediately turned to set up searches on Ray Palmer.

"Hey, you guys gonna train before patrol? I could use Barry's help on some stuff." Seeing Oliver's shoulders stiffen, Felicity offered additional information to help explain. "We're close to duplicating the ARGUS test results which means we can duplicate the suit which will save us an argument of who gets protection."

"There won't be an argument." Oliver mumbled under his breath even as he gave an abrupt nod to Felicity and moved to change clothes before he trained.

Soon Roy, Diggle, and Oliver were ready to train even if Roy and Diggle were concerned about working out with Oliver in his present mood. As Oliver continued to dart glances over to the pair working in their own lab, he did leave himself vulnerable to more strikes than normal. However, the strikes were still usually just glancing blows and Oliver's retaliation was more than sufficient to put the odds back in his favor.

Felicity continued to glance repeatedly over her shoulder as the sounds of training seemed more vicious to her than normal. Oliver remained in a bad mood, but she still had difficulty believing it was because of her or more specifically, her and Barry. She frowned in concern and turned completely to watch for several moments before Barry's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Felicity!" Barry could easily see the reason for her distraction and was just about to wave her ringing phone in front of her face when she turned to him.

"Oh, yeah, um, thanks Barry." Felicity felt embarrassment heat her cheeks even though she knew Barry had fully adopted Roy's Lessons and wouldn't comment on what had taken her attention away from him.

"Hey Walter! I haven't reviewed the intel yet but if you think we need a meeting then schedule it and I'll make sure Oliver gets there. Not that he needs me to do that but…okay, let's try this again. Hi Walter! How are you?" Felicity turned away from Barry and again found her gaze locked on Oliver as she waited for Walter to reply.

"Walter? Are you there?" She took a couple steps toward her computer even as Walter replied.

"Felicity?" Walter's voice was low and tense.

"I'm here! What can I do for you?" Felicity's noted the tension, but she was hoping it was a figment of her imagination even as her stomach suddenly felt sick with dread.

"Um, it seems a friend of yours is eager to reconnect with you. She asked that I give you a call." Walter watched Caitlyn Snow warily from across the table. His hand was still icy cold, but his heart rate had returned to normal. While Walter wasn't sure what was going on, he felt he had to comply with the woman's instructions even though he was reluctant to put Felicity in danger.

"A friend?" Felicity's breath came hard and fast as she realized what was going on. She looked to Oliver as the guys quickly stopped their training and surrounded her.

"Speaker phone." Diggle gave the command in a low voice. Felicity nodded rapidly and pushed the button as she laid her phone on her desk.

"Did she give you a name? A number that I can call her at?" Felicity asked hopefully, desperately.

"She's here Felicity. She wants you to meet her here." Walter was trying to find a way to get a message to Felicity to warn her, but he was struggling to understand what to even tell her.

"Where is here Walter?" Felicity asked even as she finally moved to trace the signal of his cell phone.

"She said you can find her, find us. You don't have much time though and she wants you to come alone." Walter watched as Caitlyn slowly stood up and moved toward him again. She removed the glove and gently touched his face. A shiver of cold and dread immediately took his breath away. Walter took a deep, steadying breath and forced the words out anyway.

"Felicity, she's dangerous, don't—"

The line went dead and Felicity's trace ended abruptly even as she screamed Walter's name. She turned to Oliver and her despair was clear to him. He knew logically that he couldn't protect her from this pain as they all faced loss and tragedy on the Team but that didn't mean he didn't feel the need to try.

"We'll get him back!" There was more urgency in Oliver's voice than usual; however, the reason for it was clear as he quickly pulled Felicity in for a comforting hug. No one spoke as the pair remained locked in their embrace for several moments.

"You're right, of course, we will. We need a plan!" Felicity pulled away and steadied her nerves as she stared into Oliver's eyes. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, she then brushed her lips against his mouth before she stepped away. Suddenly realizing what she'd done Felicity's eyes widened but before she could even blush, Oliver pulled her back for a longer, more thorough kiss. Felicity's last thought was how right and natural it felt to be kissed by Oliver.

"Guys, you can get a room after we save Walter and get Caitlyn!" Diggle's raised his voice to separate the pair but then smothered a laugh as Felicity blushed and Oliver looked guilty even though neither moved far from the other. He continued in a quieter voice.

"Felicity, you need to find him and pull up any intel on the location. Roy, update Det. Lance and get Sara and Nyssa here. Barry, get that suit ready." Diggle gave out quick orders which all obeyed even as all ignored Oliver and Felicity's kiss. After a brief nod to acknowledge Diggle's instructions to the others, Oliver moved away to suit up.

Felicity moved to her computer and accessed the program she had used previously to track Caitlyn. It took little effort to pinpoint their location and she had the results by the time Oliver returned dressed in green leather. At his reassuring touch on her shoulder, she pulled her focus from her computer and updated the group.

"They're at the old STAR Lab building…where Cisco Ramon died."

"Bring up the building plans, security, traffic cams, whatever you have." Diggle reminded Felicity of her job to help her focus and push her emotions aside. He was relieved when she nodded and her fingers started flying over the keyboard once again.

"Sara and Nyssa are on the way. Lance will prepare his guys and wait for our word." Roy updated before moving to gather their gear.

Barry had just checked out the latest results from his efforts to duplicate the suit when he noticed the silence in the room. Turning slowly, he found the others staring at him expectantly. "Um, I finished the jacket and have added boots. We have the ARGUS gloves too."

"Pull whatever you have." Oliver ground out as he again fought the annoyance he always felt in the presence of the other man. Felicity's safety came first though and he was grateful for Barry's help in that area.

Diggle, Roy, and Oliver continued to analyze and plan their response as Sara and Nyssa joined them. Barry remained focused on the suit until Felicity brought up all the intel on the location and then all focused on how to save Walter and keep Felicity safe. No one planned for Felicity to go alone but there were concerns about what reinforcements and traps Caitlyn would have waiting for them.


	19. Episode 13 - Not Alone Part 2

**Episode 13 – Not Alone (Part 2)**

**AN** – I love getting your feedback so I hope you'll all continue to be kind and humor me by reviewing! :) Thanks again to TheOddManOut who continues to provide excellent beta assistance!

**DISCLAIMER** – No change to the legal status, CW's Arrow and DC Comics are still NOT mine!

* * *

_Diggle, Roy, and Oliver continued to analyze and plan their response as Sara and Nyssa joined them. Barry remained focused on the suit until Felicity brought up all the intel on the location and then all focused on how to save Walter and keep Felicity safe. No one planned for Felicity to go alone but there were concerns about what reinforcements and traps Caitlyn would have waiting for them._

* * *

The strategy session went smoothly until Oliver handed the ARGUS gloves and jacket to Felicity along with the boots that were coated in the protective chemical Barry had created as part of his tests. Unfortunately, Barry had been unable to determine the likely success rate of his creations. Regardless though, Oliver was adamant that Felicity should wear the protective gear even if there were no guarantees and nothing fit perfectly.

"She'll want you out of the way once and for all Oliver. You need to consider—." Diggle spoke even though he knew his partner wouldn't agree.

"Yes, you do—" It was Felicity who joined the argument and Diggle stood aside to let her.

"Felicity—" Oliver tried to reason with her but Felicity immediately interrupted.

"She's been targeting you this entire time. She'll—" Felicity's voice was loud, but Oliver still spoke over her.

"She's been targeting me to get to you! _**You**_ need the protection." Oliver turned away, unable to meet Felicity's eyes any longer. He wasn't surprised when she immediately moved to stand in front of him and forced him to focus on her.

"And what about the rest of you? I don't want to be alone and safe, I would rather be with the rest of you, unsafe." Felicity was still concerned and unwilling to accept the additional protection if it cost anyone else their life, especially when that person was Oliver. She knew he would risk his life for her, but she couldn't accept that sacrifice – not from him or anyone else. Felicity turned to look at the others for support.

"We'll be further back. She won't be able to touch us." Sara gave the reassurance even though it wasn't strictly true. The plan did call for them to stay back as Caitlyn had requested Felicity come alone, but Sara knew that she and Nyssa would both step forward as necessary.

"Same for us." Diggle took advantage of Sara's excuse as he nodded toward Roy to include him as well. Roy wisely remained silent even though he too planned to do whatever was necessary to protect Felicity.

Felicity turned in question to Barry thinking that he would support her and was surprised to find him grinning. At the continued silence, all eyes followed her gaze and soon the group was staring at Barry who continued to grin.

"No way Felicity – I'm not even gonna try to get between you two. That is Lesson #1 after all!" Barry was grateful that both Diggle and Roy laughed even as Felicity blushed. He couldn't read Oliver's expression.

"Lesson #1?" Sara asked in confusion. She could tell that Barry's comment had lightened the mood though and she would support anything that would temporarily distract Felicity from the upcoming battle.

"Oh yeah, Roy has shared with me what he's learned on Team Arrow and it's been a life saver, really! I mean not everything makes sense as I don't understand why Felicity won't get Oliver coffee or why anyone would believe a sports drink would be carried in a syringe but I understand the basic mission goals thing and that Oliver will protect Felicity."

Now Sara joined in the laughter as even Nyssa smiled. Felicity's face flamed and Oliver simply took a threatening step toward Barry as he growled which only made Diggle and Roy laugh more as he provided evidence of Lesson #1. Felicity stepped between Oliver and his intended target just as Roy recited another Lesson.

"Even Oliver's super human control has its limits – there's no shame in standing behind Felicity during those times."

There was a moment of silence before Oliver and Felicity shared a look and then both smiled. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and grinned as Oliver gave a nod to Barry before he turned Felicity back toward the gear so they could continue getting ready.

Fortunately Barry's comments did relieve some of the tension and allowed everyone to focus on the mission goals. The plan was for Oliver to shadow Felicity through the lab while the others would remain on the perimeter. They suspected Caitlyn would either have back-up in the form of Brick and his men or have some tech toys of her own creation to protect herself. However, they also suspected and hoped that she was underestimating Felicity and the Team.

The Team preparation wasn't as smooth as usual as all felt not just Felicity's nerves but also their own. Oliver may have brought them all together but Felicity was the one that kept them together and she was the only one who didn't see that fact. Each felt a personal connection to the blond and felt that she embodied what they were fighting for and all that was good in their lives. She also represented their future – a future that could be brighter, happier than their pasts had been.

As they prepared, each person went out of their way to offer advice to Felicity. She treasured each of their efforts and heard their words over and over in her head and her heart. Regardless of their encouragement and reassurances, her nerves were still stretched to the breaking point as she entered STAR Labs.

Felicity heard the status updates on the comms and even saw Nyssa step from the shadows briefly to show her support. She took a deep breath and forced herself to focus on walking through the doors of the old STAR Labs. There was a path of lights in the darkened building and Felicity continued along the trail until she came to an interior room. As she pushed into the room, the first thing she saw was Walter tied to a table. He looked sickly, weak and Felicity gasped his name.

"Walter?"

"Ah, there you are Felicity. Please join Mr. Steele and me." Caitlyn graciously gestured to the table as she moved from the side and into view.

"Let him go! You wanted me and I'm here!" Felicity tried to breathe and to remember the strategy to get Caitlyn talking and to get her in line of sight for Oliver. He was in the shadows but she knew he was trying to get into a position to take Caitlyn down. Unfortunately with only one door and no windows, Felicity wasn't sure how he could get a shot without putting himself or Walter in danger.

"I've been bored waiting and was just getting ready to fill in Mr. Steele on your criminal record, Felicity. Such a bad, bad girl, but then I've discovered that it is the bad girls who make history and have all the fun." Caitlyn's laugh was overly loud and sounded like fingernails dragging along a chalkboard to Felicity. The grating noise helped Felicity ignore the taunt and try to take control of the conversation.

"I'm sorry about Cisco, Caitlyn. Slade has been punished for his attack on the city though, there's no reason to punish the city itself. Your Brick has done almost as much damage as Slade did – so many innocent lives lost." Felicity did some taunting of her own.

"Do you think I care about Cisco? About Brick? Cisco is dead and Brick was just a means to an end – your end! This is all because of you!" Caitlyn yelled her response and placed a hand at Walter's throat to squeeze slowly.

"Stop it!" Felicity screamed and moved in closer even as Oliver and the others reminded her to stay calm and keep her distance. "Fine, it's all about me but I'm here now so fight me."

"I don't need to fight you, I've already won!" Caitlyn's voice was still loud in the small room but she immediately grinned and took her seat behind Walter as she continued in a calmer voice with her hand on his shoulder.

"We will return to our discussion of your transgressions Felicity but for now I think you owe Mr. Steele here an apology. I mean he was the only person I could find that cared about you outside of your Oliver and _his _friends. Your dad was smart and left you so early. Dear old Mom, well, we both know what a disappointment you've been to her even with her low standards. It seems everyone leaves you. Ever wonder why that is…or why you are standing here alone even now?"

Felicity fought back tears at Caitlyn's hateful tirade as the words opened up old wounds and rattled her confidence. Her breath came hard and fast until she met Walter's eyes. Felicity finally took several deep breaths as she tried to bury her emotions and fight for control. She could then hear Oliver over the comms telling her to breathe and relax and Felicity almost smiled.

_I'm __**not**__ alone anymore_, Felicity thought as she remembered all the advice from her Team and friends. Nyssa had reminded her that some things, some people were worth fighting for so Felicity focused her attention on saving Walter. Sara had repeated training lessons and told her to use her center so Felicity straightened her spine and raised her head. Diggle had simply reminded her that while Caitlyn had left the clues, Felicity had been the one to figure it out – he believed she was able to defeat Caitlyn and Felicity needed to believe it too. Roy had teased her about the Lessons once again but then reminded her that it didn't matter what Caitlyn had or did because Felicity had a Team behind her and that was the most important Lesson he had learned. _Oliver_…just the thought of man she loved brought Felicity strength, hope, and determination.

_Make her outsmart you_…Oliver's final advice reminded Felicity of the advice she had given him to defeat Slade. Maybe she could force Caitlyn to make a mistake just as Slade had done, maybe Caitlyn was underestimating her, underestimating her Team.

"That's all true and yet I'm the one you've been trying to beat. I'm the one still standing. Why is that Caitlyn if I'm so unworthy?" Felicity was proud that her voice was steady and she heard the pride in Oliver's voice when he spoke her name over the comms.

"You are unworthy! Everything would have been different if you had been different, better. You had a chance to lead, to make a difference but instead you followed. How many times has Oliver Queen rescued you? You even let him pretend to be a hero when so many others died. You are the danger here, you are the one who failed the city. I won't repeat your mistakes – I am better than you."

Felicity heard Oliver's update that he was moving into position and to just keep her talking. She could barely resist the urge to nod and look around the small room for him. While she struggled for focus, Caitlyn spoke again.

"Silence is a form of agreement so even you must realize that I am better than you!" Caitlyn again laughed but Felicity noticed she also moved her hand to Walter's throat before she continued. "I really thought you were smart, at least smarter than the men but this is all so anticlimactic, don't you think? I'm tired of playing games with you Felicity!"

Felicity was tired of the games too. She took a deep breath and even smiled at Walter as she moved slowly forward. She waited until she was only a foot away from Caitlyn before she spoke. "You are right that you are smarter than me. Lucky for me, I have learned a few things that you haven't."

"What? What do you think you've learned that I haven't?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes but kept her hand resting at Walter's neck just to remind Felicity who was in control. Despite her arrogant belief that she had Felicity exactly where she wanted her, a small part of Caitlyn was both curious and afraid.

Felicity moved to strike even as she spoke. "I've learned to throw a punch!"

Following the right hook with a strike to Caitlyn's chest, Felicity sent the other woman slamming into the wall before she went down hard. Felicity stood there for a moment as her normal training partners wouldn't have dropped that easily. Shaking off her surprise, she moved quickly to inject Caitlyn with the sedative before she stripped her gloves and turned to free Walter. Brick's voice interrupted her efforts and she focused on him even over the words of her Team.

"Well, well, well. The Arrow's little kitten has claws! Who would have guessed?" Brick grinned as he strolled across to Felicity, barely sparing a glance toward his fallen partner. "You'll still make a great hostage to help me get out of here alive though as I assume you didn't come alone like she thought you would." Just as he moved though, a green arrow pierced his back.

"Do you really think an arrow will stop me?" Brick laughed as he pulled the arrow out but stopped as he looked at the strange tip.

"It contains our version of Caitlyn's serum so consider the arrow just a really big needle!" Felicity replied as she stood in front of Walter as Brick swayed unsteadily on his feet toward them. A second arrow sliced through the arm that reached toward Felicity just as Oliver swung down from the air vent in the middle of the room.

"Leave her alone." His voice was his own and Walter glanced up in surprise as he recognized it. Despite Caitlyn's references to Oliver, the Green Arrow suit still confused him and Walter couldn't stop himself from asking the obvious question.

"Oliver? Is that really you?" Walter noticed Oliver moving across the room and he stared in fascination at his bow still nocked with an arrow as he approached Brick.

"Yep, that's him but there's no time—" Felicity started just as she heard Sara's voice over the comms.

"Yeah, guys, small gang of men approaching from the north—"

"The south as well." Nyssa interrupted to confirm.

"Roy, Digg?" Oliver asked as he watched for a moment to make sure Brick was actually out.

"Clear here. We'll split and provide backup. You get them out Oliver." It was Diggle who spoke as he and Roy sprinted in opposite directions to provide assistance.

"It's okay Walter. Felicity will explain everything once you guys are out." Oliver's attention remained on Brick but he kept glancing at Felicity as well.

"You need to help the others, I can watch—" Felicity knew it wasn't a good plan, but before she could convince either of them Oliver spoke again.

"No, you are getting out of here!" Oliver bit out the order without looking at Felicity as he secured Brick with zip ties. His heart was still racing because of the danger she had already faced. He wanted and needed her safe.

"Oliver, we're a Team. I have the syringes and can knock them out again. You need—"

Walter wasn't sure exactly what happened next as so much was a blur, literally. Caitlyn had awoken and had reached for Felicity's bare hand, Oliver moved to direct his attention and arrow to her, a blur knocked Caitlyn back into the wall again. As he watched the woman slump onto the floor, Walter realized the blur was a young man who was injecting her with something again.

"Told you I could help!" Barry couldn't resist the grin as he saw surprise on both Oliver's and Felicity's faces. While Felicity still continued to stare, Barry also saw Oliver's nod of appreciation and gratitude before he focused on watching the prone figures on the floor.

"We have control on the north side." Roy updated and Diggle responded after only a moment.

"Good on the south too. We're coming in." The thugs had been disorganized without Brick there to lead them and they fled quickly once a few had been disabled. Diggle was glad that Brick too had underestimated Felicity and Team Arrow.

"I'm updating Dad. We'll need to move quickly." Sara added.

Walter knew he was missing something as all three of the other conscious people in the room appeared to be listening intently. He hadn't expected anything to surprise him after Caitlyn had explained how her touch could kill him. Seeing his stepson as the Green Arrow actually made a bizarre sort of sense but seeing the young man next to him move so fast that he was simply a blur was a bit too much. Before he could ask any questions though, Oliver spoke.

"We need help with Brick and Caitlyn. Digg—"

Again, Walter realized he was missing something as it seemed he only heard part of the conversation. Felicity knelt beside him and Walter turned to speak to her, but the tears in her eyes stopped him.

"I'm so sorry Walter! I didn't even think about her targeting you." Now that the adrenaline rush was over, Felicity's hands trembled as she tried to release Walter from the ropes. "We'll get to you the hospital and make sure you are okay. I really am so sorry!"

"Felicity, we are going to have to have a chat and it will require more than just tea." Walter was grateful when the blond issued a watery laugh and met his eyes. He spoke without looking away from her. "Oliver?"

"It's a deal - I'll provide the scotch you prefer for that chat, Walter." Oliver was grateful that Walter felt well enough to tease Felicity but his focus remained on his blond partner. He remembered what it had felt like to confront Slade and he knew Felicity had just survived the same trauma. Touching her shoulder lightly, relief coursed through his body when she stood and launched herself at him for a hug.

Walter watched the pair with a smile before he noticed that others spilling into the room to stand next to the young man who had blurred – John Diggle, Roy Harper, Sara Lance, and a dark haired woman he didn't know. All appeared armed and dangerous.

"I've updated Amanda and she'll provide assistance at the hospital. We need to get out of here now." Diggle was relieved to find everyone safe and relatively unharmed.

Roy moved over to Walter and pulled a knife from his belt to cut the ropes. He helped him stand and nodded when Walter thanked him.

Oliver pulled back from Felicity to gently cup her face with both hands as he looked into her eyes. He just needed to reassure himself that she had come through yet another unthinkable situation somewhat unscathed. Smiling and nodding as if she read his mind, he finally smiled as well. Without thought he leaned toward her but pulled back suddenly when he heard the sirens pierce the air.

"We really do need to be gone before they get here." Diggle reminded the pair.

Oliver found and squeezed Felicity's hand before he turned to help his stepfather who remained smiling but unsteady on his feet. Diggle and Roy carried Brick while Nyssa and Sara took care of Caitlyn. Felicity moved to Walter's other side as they all moved as quickly as possible to flee the scene.

* * *

_**Episode tag:**_ I'm leaning toward an extended scene where Amanda picks up the villains but I can be swayed! Something will be posted in Lessons: Team Arrow later this week!

_**Next week**_…Walter gets to officially meet Team Arrow as they finally enjoy a little down time.

* * *

_**Rambling apology**_…it is one of the joys and duties of writing to bring the characters to life, share ideas and emotions, and develop characters and a plot. However, when many of your express similar concerns and questions, I have to assume I haven't done my job well! Right now the issue is a protective/ jealous Oliver which some loved and some hated (I appreciate those who were kind when they questioned my choices, btw, so never worry about asking me questions). I had wanted this to come out through the story but again that failure is on me so here are my thoughts on my version of Oliver!

This summer series has a theme of Lessons, not just for Roy but all of them and that includes Oliver. He wasn't the most emotionally mature person before the Gambit and I don't think the 5 years of "fight or flight" to survive helped him grow. He's just now learning to deal with his emotions so he has a lot to figure out. He has to learn to tone down the Island instincts, put the past behind him, communicate, and be open. Additionally, despite being a little trampy I don't think he's had a real relationship before either so this is new to him. That type of change is not an overnight process so this story just reflects part of his journey. However, I think it's important to note that he does love and respect Felicity as an _**equal partner**_, he does want to learn/ grow, and he is trying! More will come out later when he and Felicity finally talk but I would encourage patience if you have it! Also as frustrated as he makes me on the show, it would seem OOC to me for him not to be frustrating at times here too! :) And finally, I simply can't resist a tortured, complicated hero that is made better and more interesting by his flaws (yes, he will remain protective)! I hope this helps - thanks!


	20. Episode 14 - Litte Things Part 1

**Episode 14 – Little things (Part 1)**

**AN** – This one is definitely fluffy and lacks action but hopefully you guys will find it fun! Always a special thanks to TheOddManOut for continuing her excellent beta services!

**DISCLAIMER** – Do you guys think that if I finish the summer series well and on time that they would be willing to share joint custody of Team Arrow?! Yeah, I didn't think so either! :(

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY…**__The Team had defeated Caitlyn and Brick and turned them over to ARGUS. Walter had been rescued relatively unharmed. Barry had returned to Central City to find his own path. Sara and Nyssa had also left to pursue Malcolm Merlyn._

* * *

Team Arrow had used the week after Felicity's confrontation with Caitlyn to reclaim their warehouse and try to enjoy a little downtime now that it was just the four of them. There had even been time for them to return to their own homes each night and actually get more than a couple hours of sleep. Early each morning though all returned to the warehouse as all found they missed the intimacy the Team had shared over the summer. While circumstances may have forced them to spend twenty plus hours a day together they had all adjusted to that routine and enjoyed the fact that their Team bond had been strengthened by the experience.

There was still a lot to do as they needed to catch up on their day jobs while still helping out the SCPD. Additionally, there were lingering issues from their capture of Killer Frost and their rescue of Oliver's stepfather.

Both Oliver and Felicity had made daily visits to Walter while he had remained at the hospital for observation. Felicity had even hacked into the hospital records but ARGUS had been careful to conceal the real reasons for Walter's condition. While the Team was grateful, no one liked feeling like they owed Amanda Waller for her assistance. Each Team member kept silent though and there were no discussions about when and how she would call in that debt.

As for Walter, he hadn't spoken of all that he now knew but he had stayed in contact since his release from the hospital. He had also returned to his efforts to get QC back under Oliver's control and was currently focused on a possible alliance with Ray Palmer. Oliver knew he and Felicity needed to have a conversation with Walter but he wasn't sure exactly how to proceed. The Team had concerns too but again all kept silent and there were no discussions about yet another person knowing their secret.

Another taboo topic was Thea and Malcolm Merlyn. Doubts and questions plagued both Roy and Oliver in particular but Felicity and Diggle were concerned as well especially as it affected their partners. There was no new intel from Nyssa or Sara and while Felicity had continued her searches she hadn't discovered anything new either. The Team was worried but there were no discussions about the possible threat or what would happen if Thea returned.

It was obvious to Diggle that despite returning to their warehouse home Team Arrow was struggling to relax and recover from their adrenaline fueled summer. He was wondering if a group vodka discussion would help, but then he remembered what had happened after Felicity and Oliver had talked and shared the drink. Turning to look at both, he saw Oliver was working out while Felicity was hard at work on her computer. He knew that his partners had still put off any conversations and he was again forced to watch them as they shared long glances without actually talking about or acting on their feelings. Catching Roy's smirk, he realized the young man shared his frustration. Diggle grinned at Roy before returning to his own training as he ignored the pair.

Oliver missed the exchange between the other men as he was focused on replaying the recent events in his mind while he attacked the training dummy with practiced ease. He was grateful for the Team's downtime as he had found that allowing himself time to think and process instead of just acting in survival mode gave him a clearer view of the world. At least it usually did; however, right now that view remained hazy despite his intense focus on Felicity. He had expected things to change after their kisses, but they had returned to their normal relationship.

While he was glad they were still friends and partners Oliver had to admit that he wouldn't mind repeating the kissing, often and for longer periods of time. He knew they were closer now but basically they acted as they did before their discussion over vodka and their kisses. To move forward though, he knew they still needed to talk about his past and he needed to know she could still accept him. She seemed to have accepted what he had already told her but he had to wonder if that was enough.

He actually hadn't meant to blurt out everything during their first discussion. Oliver had simply wanted to reassure Felicity and let her know that he was there for her. Then she had kissed him and then he had kissed her back - he wasn't sure he would have stopped if Diggle and Roy hadn't interrupted. It was surprising that Diggle hadn't commented but that also told Oliver that he hadn't strayed too far out of line as he knew his partner would have stepped in to protect Felicity even if that meant hiding his body.

Sighing softly, he remembered Diggle's censure that he had needed to respect Felicity's choices but the problem was that Oliver wasn't sure if she had already made her choice and that's why they hadn't moved forward. He didn't want to push her though so he again decided to wait and see what she wanted.

Felicity looked up just as Oliver looked her way again. She smiled easily but after just a moment a blush heated cheeks and she looked away. Pushing her glasses up higher, Felicity couldn't help but wonder if she should be glad so little had changed between her and Oliver. Yes, they had kissed and they touched more frequently but so much remained the same. She wasn't sure whether or not to be happy about that fact as that could mean that he had changed his mind and didn't want to move forward. Part of her just wanted to jump him and part of her was still worried that there would be a repeat of the beach scene when she had realized that he didn't love her and had only used that as a way to get Slade.

Shaking off her doubts, Felicity focused on the things she could do. The Team may not communicate well but they were all very good at taking action and they needed to act now. Believing this action was necessary to help Oliver move forward, she continued to work out the details in her mind without revealing the plan to her teammates. _Tomorrow_, Felicity thought as she later put the final touches on her plan and set it into motion.

The next morning, Roy arrived at their office basement headquarters as instructed. Felicity had texted everyone early to schedule a meeting but she hadn't explained why. Putting away his gear, Roy called out to the blond he saw already in place at her desk.

"Hey Brainiac! What's with the change in location or were you just bored with the color scheme at the warehouse?" Roy could tell Felicity was only somewhat nervous so he had no problem teasing her. He felt it helped his cause that he also sat her favorite cafe mocha drink on her desk.

Felicity didn't even notice the drink even though she smiled at Roy. She knew he would continue to tease her once he knew what she had done. "We're having an open house today!"

Staring at the blond in surprise and confusion, Roy replayed her words but still didn't understand. "I'm sorry...what?"

In a rush, Felicity blurted out her plan. "I invited Walter here and then I asked Det. Lance to join us too. They've done so much for Oliver, for us really, and even though Det. Lance has been here we didn't really talk about the Arrow stuff, ya know? I'm sure he has questions, I'm sure Walter has questions. Walter hasn't ever been here even though and he was nearly killed because of me-"

Felicity was so caught up in her ramble that she hadn't heard Oliver and Diggle arrive. She did turn when Diggle spoke over her though.

"Because of _**us**_, Felicity. It sounds like a good plan to me." Diggle grinned at the blond who looked surprised by his easy support.

"So are we charging for this tour?" Roy grinned as well when Felicity turned to him in surprise too.

Oliver watched the exchange but kept his focus on Felicity. It was clear she expected them to put up a fight but it was also clear to him that she was doing this for him. For all her jokes about him not understanding the meaning of a "secret" identity, he knew she wanted him to let go of the past and move forward and this was just another way to help him come out from the shadows.

"I guess it's a good thing I've already bought Walter's favorite scotch then." Oliver smiled and set the bag on the table as he smiled at Felicity.

"You guys really don't mind?" Felicity had expected an argument, but she also realized that Oliver probably didn't understand that she planned to emphasize just what amazing things he had done as the Arrow.

"Just curious, what would you do if we did?" Diggle asked as he too came forward.

"I'd convince you!" Felicity smiled smugly at all of them as she realized they had accepted her decision. So far her plan was working well and she had to hope that finally talking about everything would help Oliver put the past behind him once and for all. Good relations with Lance and Walter certainly benefited the Team but it was Oliver that she was determined to help.

There was no time for more words as the alarms alerted them to the presence of their guests. Felicity still checked the cameras but she didn't notice that she wasn't the only one to grimace when Laurel's face appeared on the screen too.

"I'll go get them." Roy volunteered just to give Felicity a little less time with Laurel.

Walter was rather surprised when he saw Quentin and Laurel Lance as Felicity hadn't mentioned anything other than showing him their headquarters. It was also surprising to see Roy Harper greet them but then Walter had to chuckle to himself. All things considered these were very small points and he knew he should expect bigger surprises. Just after that thought, he walked into a fully equipped lab/ office/ gym...headquarters was an understatement. He tried to take in everything but was frankly astonished and confused. Felicity's friendly welcome went far to ease his concerns though.

"Thank you all for coming here! I know it seems weird to you Walter to even find out about all of this. And Detective, you've been here and you've worked with us for a while but we've never really talked about, well, anything." Felicity didn't include Laurel but she did meet the other woman's eyes as she gestured nervously around the room. She was getting ready to start rambling when Walter spoke.

"You've kept all of this hidden since you returned from that bloody Island Oliver?" Walter asked as he glanced around the basement headquarters. It was clearly well-equipped and looked permanent and it was then that Walter remembered that this was a recent purchase. "You just bought this place though."

Walter's confusion was obvious and Roy quickly answered him with a nod to Det. Lance as well.

"Verdant was our first place but this works out much better, even if we have to stock our own alcohol now." Roy grinned as he motioned to the bottle of scotch.

"Let me pour you a drink Walter. Detective, Laurel, we have water, coffee…" Felicity trailed off as she looked at them in question. It had only occurred to her after the fact that, considering both of their pasts, they would not want to indulge in the scotch.

"I'm good Felicity but thank you." Lance smiled but then went back to looking around the basement headquarters. He had been here previously but with all that was going on he had paid little attention to his surroundings. Now he could see they were well organized, well stocked and all were clearly comfortable here.

"Water for me please." Laurel requested as she plastered a smile on her face. She wasn't sure why her dad had been called here but she wasn't going to be left out again. After much thought, she realized that she needed to give Ollie a push. Previously in their relationship, she had always been the leader and it was time for her to lead again. She had no intention of leaving without having a private word with him.

"But all of these people know your secret?" Walter was impressed by their set-up but he was still confused. He couldn't help but ask his question as the Lances were there and he had already seen Oliver with others when they rescued him.

"I'm sorry Walter – it was the best way to keep my family safe." Oliver felt the edge of guilt but pushed it aside. He felt Felicity's presence as his side and smiled as he turned to find not just her but Diggle and Roy moving closer.

"He's done a lot of good Walter but it hasn't been easy." Felicity added and would have continued but Oliver spoke up again.

"_**We**_'ve done a lot of good. It actually started with the three of us." Oliver gestured to Diggle and Felicity as he tried to explain. "I just wanted vengeance when I returned but they helped me find another way."

"The Vigilante became the Arrow." It was Detective Lance that offered that comment as he tried to offer his support. He knew he had remained silent too long and he was grateful that Felicity had invited him. However, he wasn't as grateful that Laurel had accompanied him. Sara had warned him to watch out for her and keep her safely away from the Team but after hearing Laurel rant about "Ollie" and the blond IT geek on the way over, he thought there may have been more to Sara's warning than he had initially believed. While his opinion of Oliver Queen had changed drastically in the last year, he was still glad the man was no longer dating either of his daughters. He actually thought Felicity was too good for him too but it was obvious even to him that there was something going on there.

"Pretty much. They made me better." Oliver paused but then continued. "Now though, it's the four of us that matter. I couldn't do any of this without them." He grinned at Roy as he used the words he had previously used to introduce Roy to Felicity and Diggle.

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Roy grinned at each of his Teammates. He had always felt like a member of Team Arrow (this time around), but it felt good to hear the words. Despite his gratitude, Roy couldn't resist teasing Felicity. "Team Arrow rocks!"

Walter laughed with the others then he remembered their dinner weeks ago. "So the Green Arrow really does have a team of superheroes."

"Yes, it's definitely a Team effort." Oliver grinned as he too remembered their dinner conversation.

Walter couldn't help but remember other things he had noticed about his stepson - the ceaseless vigilance to his surroundings, his ability to remain impassive regardless of what was happening, even the constant presence of those surrounding him even now. He took another look at the three people still standing beside Oliver.

"So much makes sense now. Is that why you hide your real relationships? Mr. Harper isn't really a consultant. I doubt the Green Arrow needs a bodyguard, no offense Mr. Diggle." Walter smiled as he started to put the pieces together.

"None taken." Diggle assured him with a grin.

"And you two hide your relationship as well? For Felicity's protection?" Walter finally understood why the pair acted like a couple in private, but there had been no public admissions.

"Relationship? What relationship?" Laurel asked in a surprised voice as she had been biding her time until she could talk to Ollie and hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation. She knew there was something going between Ollie and the blond on but she wouldn't have named it as a relationship. "You two couldn't possibly be dating?"

"What no? We are just…we…Oliver and I, um, we're us, just us…" Felicity stumbled a bit before turning to glare at Oliver. "You can jump in anytime!"

Oliver actually appreciated Felicity's comment that they were an "us". However, he knew she deserved more support and he also knew it was time for action. He had wanted to give Felicity more time, but had to concede that it might be best to put this all out in the open right now and to stop hiding in the shadows. Taking a deep breath, Oliver asked the question he had wanted to ask for a long time. He asked the question he had also dreaded asking for a long time.

"Felicity, would you like to go to dinner…with me?"


	21. Episode 14 - Little Things Part 2

**Episode 14 – Little things (Part 2)**

**AN** – First, there's not a huge Laurel smackdown here guys (sorry but my happy focus remains with the Team)! Also, Lili was kind enough to remind me a while back just how sweet the friendship between Diggle and Felicity is so I had to devote some time to that! Another special shout-out to my beta TheOddManOut and to everyone who continues to read and review!

**DISCLAIMER** – Still no change in legal status, I have no ownership of CW's Arrow!

* * *

_Oliver actually appreciated Felicity's comment that they were an "us". However, he knew she deserved more support and he also knew it was time for action. He had wanted to give Felicity more time, but had to concede that it might be best to put this all out in the open right now and to stop hiding in the shadows. Taking a deep breath, Oliver asked the question he had wanted to ask for a long time. He asked the question he had also dreading asking for a long time._

_"Felicity, would you like to go to dinner…with me?"_

Oliver knew he was holding his breath as he finished speaking, but he couldn't seem to force himself to breathe until she replied. He also knew they still needed to talk about so much but he couldn't get their kisses off his mind and it was making it harder to pretend he felt nothing for her. It seemed even Walter had figured out his feelings so he wasn't providing much protection to Felicity by pretending anyway. He just couldn't continue to stay away from her when he only wanted to be closer. Oliver knew Felicity wanted him to let go of the past and that's what he wanted too. He wanted to come out of the shadows not just as the Green Arrow but also as Oliver Queen and that meant no longer hiding his feelings for Felicity.

"What? Dinner? Like a date? A _**date**_ date?" Felicity again stammered and blushed as she looked into Oliver's eyes. It didn't seem like he was confused and he was looking directly at her. They still hadn't talked about their kisses but she knew some things had been changing between them for a while even before that, but then so much had also stayed the same. She just didn't think he would ever admit it or do something as normal as asking her out. They had played this game of one step forward, two steps back for so long now that she was still struggling to accept that he actually wanted to move forward together.

"Yes, dinner – a _**date**_ date." Oliver repeated the words and simply continued to look at Felicity. He saw the emotions flash across her face and he knew he was the reason she didn't just trust him, trust his feelings. She deserved better than him but regardless she had him and she always would.

"Oh, okay. Um, yeah, yes, dinner would be nice." Felicity could read his intention and sincerity in his eyes and expression. She knew they still needed to talk but she was tired of pretending to just be friends when she wanted and needed so much more from him. Taking a chance, she smiled and her smile grew when he returned it and took her hands in his.

The couple continued to smile and stare until Roy's laughter broke the spell. They turned as one to find Diggle handing money to Roy with a comical grimace.

"Man, you just cost me fifty bucks!" Diggle complained good naturedly as others in the room started smiling.

"Thanks Oliver – I knew you'd get up the nerve to ask her out." Roy couldn't resist jumping in to tease the couple.

"I bet it would be Felicity who made the first move." Diggle again pretended to grumble in annoyance.

"She did kiss me first if that helps your cause." Oliver offered then quickly moved away from Felicity with his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender as she turned on him.

"Oliver! Now is the time you pick to discuss the kiss?" Felicity didn't think her face could get any hotter especially when she looked desperately around the room and found everyone but Laurel grinning.

"Hey, if that's the case—" Diggle replied as he held his hand out to Roy.

"No way! We already knew about the kiss and this bet was made after it." Roy grinned as he shook his head no and kept a firm grip on the cash.

"Seriously? You guys bet on us?" Felicity couldn't help but ask even though she knew she wouldn't appreciate the answer.

"This wasn't even the first one…although I guess the others are still in place." Roy laughed.

"Can anyone get in on the action?" It was Walter who asked that with a grin of his own as everyone but Laurel laughed.

The tour proceeded more quietly then with each Team member jumping in easily to answer questions from both Lance and Walter. They shared some of their past exploits and even some personal stories and their bonds became increasingly obvious to their guests. Laurel's anger was also increasingly obvious but all were grateful that she plastered a fake smile on her face and sulked silently. It was an hour later before the tour was concluded and Team Arrow got down to work without their guests.

That night Diggle skillfully arranged for Oliver to take the recon mission with Roy while he remained at the warehouse with Felicity. Det. Lance had requested the favor and the Team was happy to oblige. Diggle knew that Roy needed some time and training with Oliver and that both needed to be out and doing something. Despite their recent victory and a slower than normal week, the Team still hadn't relaxed and recovered yet. They had remained so focused on survival for so long that it seemed they had lost the ability to enjoy the downtime, the little things. Diggle found that he himself had missed the little moments that Felicity provided so well and he had jumped at the chance to stay with her. He also simply wanted to reassure himself that she was doing well considering everything going on – Caitlyn targeting her, the change in her relationship with Oliver, her past record being revealed, Barry Allen.

Pausing from his workout, Diggle took a moment to simply observe Felicity as he would any fellow soldier. He looked for signs of stress, a fracture in her strength or confidence, anything that would impair her abilities to act well on the Team. Issuing a half laugh, Diggle admitted that Felicity would never be just another soldier despite her ongoing training. She was simply Felicity, his friend, sister, and partner, and he could never treat her just like another soldier.

"Hey." He spoke softly as he approached her.

"Hey back." Felicity turned to give her attention to Diggle in case something was up. She was surprised by the plan for him to remain with her, but that didn't mean that she didn't appreciate his presence. Her relationship with Oliver had always been undefined at best and she had even had some rough times with Roy…but Diggle had always been there for her. They hadn't had a lot of time together lately with the Team being pulled in so many directions; however, she knew that was likely to always be the case. That simply meant they had to make time for another and she was more than willing to do that.

Diggle turned away from Felicity to the fridge, but didn't comment even though he felt her eyes on him. He simply pulled the bag from the back of the freezer, turned back to her and with a grin offered her a carton of mint chocolate ice cream.

It took Felicity a moment to process the sight in front of her but when she did she burst out laughing and reached eagerly for the offering. Diggle laughed as well as he plopped down beside her and started in on his own carton. The pair enjoyed the companionable silence as much as they enjoyed the frozen treat. However, after just a few minutes, Felicity spoke up.

"So just what are we processing? I don't know if I can handle anything else right now John." While she had tried for teasing tone, Felicity knew it fell flat and that her friend would see right through her.

"Nothing new – just processing and celebrating all that we have survived recently." Diggle answered her with a gentle smile.

"Ah, you mean the psychotic Killer Frost, the resurrection of Malcolm Merlyn, Barry gaining superpowers of his own…those things?!" Felicity's smile was still somewhat stressed and she intentionally omitted both Thea and Oliver.

"Yeah, and Thea and you dating Oliver, you kissing Oliver…twice." Diggle knew Felicity had proven that she well equipped to handle the villains and constant threats, but he needed reassurance that she could also handle their partner even though all signs pointed to her success there too.

Felicity nearly choked on her ice cream and had to reach quickly for her bottle of water. She knew color flooded her face but she still met John's eyes as she tried to play off his comments. "You've been hanging out with Roy too much! I don't need you teasing me too!"

Diggle wasn't surprised that Roy was teasing Felicity as he knew the young man treated her like a sister. He also wasn't surprised that Felicity was using words to misdirect to avoid a discussion.

"How are you doing Felicity? I know a lot has happened and I just want to make sure you are okay."

Felicity smiled and put a hand over her partner's hand – always grateful for his friendship and his thoughtful protection. "I don't know what's going to happen John but we are working so far, the Team is working too. I think we'll be okay." Felicity was still hesitant to push herself or Oliver toward anything more despite all the recent changes. "I think I just need, we need some time, that's all."

"You need to be sure, I get that. You aren't doubting yourself though, are you Felicity?" He remembered clearly how she felt when Oliver and Sara had been together and he never wanted to see that expression on her face again.

"No, not really…I just, so much has changed so quickly and I'm just not sure…" Felicity fumbled as she really didn't have any answers and was tired of thinking in circles. She was both excited to go on a date with Oliver and she was dreading it too.

"What has changed? Not as much as you think – you guys have always had a bond, he's always been different with you. Now that Oliver, your Oliver, is the one we all get to see though. I think he's more of himself now than he's ever been." Diggle paused to let those words sink in before he teased her to lighten the mood.

"Now if you don't like Oliver anymore or don't want to watch him on the salmon ladder—" That was as far as he got before Felicity laughed and hit him playfully.

"Enough about me – what's going on with you? How are Carly and A.J?" Felicity was desperate enough to change the subject that she didn't even mind Diggle's laughter at her expense. She also didn't mind using his real family as a distraction as she knew despite the fact that he wasn't dating Carly, Diggle kept in close contact with her and his nephew. However, she did tuck away the reassuring knowledge that her partner thought little had changed as well. She, Oliver, the whole Team really, felt good and right to her despite her mind's doubts.

The pair found comfort just in catching up on the little things and they were still talking easily an hour later when Oliver and Roy rejoined them.

"Ice cream!" Roy's voice was excited until he thought about what it meant. "Uh oh, is something wrong?"

Oliver had been quicker to pick up on the meaning of the food choice and had moved quickly to stand in front of Felicity, his expression one of concern and question. Only when Felicity smiled did he relax.

"No, no! Consider this a treat to process all the stuff that's already happened. I've already eaten half of mine but I don't think I'm going to share!"

As Roy came across the room and pretended to stalk Felicity for the ice cream the group laughed. Diggle enjoyed the moment before finally confessing.

"There are two more cartons in the freezer…and no, Felicity, that doesn't count your secret stash." He winked as the blond stuttered.

"I don't have...how did you know, it's all the way in the back...I mean, I really don't…" Felicity didn't get any further as all three men were laughing.

The men exchanged looks before Roy stopped laughing long enough to speak. "There are Hershey kisses in your bottom desk drawer here and at the office."

"You keep two bottles of the iced mocha in the back of both fridges." Diggle added as Felicity continued to look shocked.

"You also keep Lifesavers in your purse but you don't like the orange ones." Oliver concluded with a grin of his own.

Felicity couldn't believe they knew her as well as they did. There were definitely times she thought Oliver at least didn't see her at all. She finally grinned though that they had picked up on so many of the little things and that they cared enough to pay attention even if it wasn't life threatening. She still grumbled good-naturedly as she responded though. "This is what I get for teaming up with guys who value ninja skills."

They all laughed even as Oliver grabbed her spoon and helped himself to some of her ice cream. The Team settled into a comfortable silence as they all finally felt relaxed. The weeks and even months of tension slid from their bodies and soon they were talking, laughing, and simply enjoying one another's company.

The next afternoon, Diggle stopped by to find the warehouse empty, much to his surprise. He had told the Team Carly needed his help and that he would be out today but he had felt the need to stop by anyway. Felicity had told him that it would a slow day as she wanted Oliver to get caught up on his day job so he knew he should have expected them to be at the office instead. Diggle understood just how important both their day and night jobs were so he didn't take offense that the Team had plans. However that didn't change what he needed to do, Carly was his family too and he was going to support her efforts. She was planning to speak at AJ's school as the School Board had published the list of schools that were closing and AJ's was on the list. His nephew would have a longer bus ride in order to attend a school across town – a much larger school at that. Carly was worried about the changes and supported the teachers' position that improvements could be made to keep their school open.

As he approached and saw the news cameras and crowds holding signs Diggle realized that he may have underestimated the size of this particular battle. It had seemed rather insignificant in comparison to the recent Team missions but now he felt unprepared and angry at himself for the oversight. Gritting his teeth, he parked the car and pushed forward through the crowds to find Carly. He stopped short when he saw not just Carly but his entire Team.

The news crews were focused on Oliver who was speaking to several other men in suits. All were smiling and at that moment Oliver offered a friendly handshake and the camera bulbs lit up the place as the crowd applauded. Still shell shocked, he met Felicity's eyes and slowly made his way toward them. As he moved, Carly followed Felicity's eyes to find him and rushed to throw herself in his arms.

Diggle heard her repeated mantra of thank you but he didn't respond as he still had no idea what was going on. Instead he simply led her back to his Team, he watched as the other suits started walking away with some of the reporters following them. When he finally reached them, he saw that Felicity, Oliver, and Roy were all smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Diggle asked as he tried to put the pieces together.

"Where else would we be?" Roy jumped in quickly to provide the standard Team answer to explain that they knew their help was needed and they had his back.

Shaking his head, Diggle couldn't help but laugh. Carly was clearly confused and spoke up quickly to explain to him that Felicity had contacted her the week before the news had leaked to the press. His sister-in-law gushed at how helpful Felicity had been and just how effectively they used Oliver's connections to save the school. She went on to say that it still wouldn't have been enough except that an anonymous donation had also been received.

Seeing Felicity blush made it obvious just who was behind that donation and Diggle couldn't resist pulling her in for a hug. He turned to whisper his thanks to her before stepping back and offering a hand to Oliver. Both men grinned as they shook hands. Diggle then turned and offered his hand to Roy as well to repeat the routine.

The Team might not always communicate well but they were very good at taking action. This time, action meant not just to battling the bad guys in the shadows but helping out the good guys in the bright light of day.

* * *

_**Episode tag:**_ So is that enough Walter and Lance or should I use one/ both of them for the tag? Maybe Laurel's POV (would definitely be dark and angsty)? I'm open to suggestions but never promise results! Something will be posted in Lessons: Team Arrow later this week!

_**Next week**_…Things heat up once again as summer comes to an end - Team Arrow and their bonds will be tested as the past returns to haunt them.


	22. Episode 15 - Infernos Part 1

**Episode 15 – Infernos (Part 1)**

**AN** – Continued appreciation to all who continue to read, review, fave, and/or follow! Continued appreciation for the wonderful beta assistance from TheOddManOut!

**DISCLAIMER – **Continued disavowals of any ownership of CW's Arrow!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_…_Starling City had remained fairly quiet with fewer villains and heroes alike in town. Team Arrow had used the time to catch up on their day jobs as well as to work on continued training and some technological improvements at both locations._

* * *

Despite another slower than normal week, Felicity and Oliver's first date didn't go as planned. Diggle and Roy had arranged to cover the nightly patrols so they did have the night off. The couple did get dressed up and Oliver picked Felicity up for dinner on time. Both had put considerable time and effort into planning for the night but both had been too nervous to enjoy it. The conversation in the car ride was awkward and stilted as they tried to avoid discussing work. As they waited for their table they were uncharacteristically silent and stood several feet apart. Felicity was chewing nervously on her bottom lip when her eyes met Walter's and she smiled.

"Oliver, Felicity – perfect! Mr. Palmer and I were just about to have a drink. Would you like to join us?" Walter was afraid he was interrupting something but both actually appeared slightly relieved to see him.

Exchanging a quick look and falling back into their natural working relationship, Oliver and Felicity stepped closer together as he rested a hand at the small of her back. Both smiled and turned their attention to the man beside Walter as Oliver replied.

"We would love to join you for a drink, Walter."

"Brilliant! Oliver, Felicity – this is Ray Palmer." Walter smiled as he made the introductions as it was easy to see Oliver and Felicity understood who this was and immediately assumed their public roles.

"Mr. Palmer." Oliver extended his hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Felicity smiled as she studied the good looking man in front of her**. **He had brown hair and blue eyes and it was easy to see he had money. She had done her research on him and in a lot of ways he reminded her of Oliver – there were even tabloid reports that he liked to arrive at business meetings via helicopter.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Smoak. I've heard wonderful things about you from Mr. Steele so don't be surprised when I try to steal you away from Mr. Queen. I'm always looking for smart people, free thinkers and that is clearly you. Of course, it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful as well." Ray smiled charmingly at the young blond. He had done his research on the group and knew she was well within Oliver Queen's inner circle but he was serious about getting her to work for him.

Unfortunately, the meeting went downhill after that and even with both Walter and Felicity running interference Ray and Oliver both wore superficial smiles as they exchanged subtle digs. Felicity had to force herself not to wince at Oliver's polite tone and bored expression – this was the man who had first come to Starling City and she had always been more uncomfortable around him than the Arrow.

The topic remained focused on Queen Consolidated and the mutual benefits of an alliance; however, that didn't stop the men from actively disliking one another. It was nearly two tense hours later when the group finally stood up to go their separate ways. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief at the mere thought of escaping the tension but she quickly realized she wasn't free yet when she found Ray staring at her intently.

"Now that business has been concluded…Ms. Smoak, would you like to go somewhere for dessert?" Ray had seen the chemistry between the pair but as nothing in his intel pointed to an intimate relationship, he assumed Felicity was available. As he watched her now though and she gasped slightly as she looked at Oliver, he realized his intel had been mistaken. Oliver wore a blank expression but he still managed to appear angry and even dangerous. Whether it was public knowledge or not, it was obvious that there was something hidden there. Before Felicity even stuttered her response, Ray started adjusting his strategy for not only the night but also in pursuing Queen Consolidated.

"I can't, um, I'm sorry. Thank you for the invitation but I already have plans." Felicity smiled nervously and lifted a hand to push at her glasses before realizing that she had worn contacts that night. She could feel the tension radiating from Oliver and it was making her more nervous. Concerned that Oliver was going to do something, Felicity immediately linked her arm through his and turned them both to Walter as she continued speaking.

"Walter, perhaps we can meet later to review those…um, projects." Felicity briefly stumbled as she was forced to acknowledge once again that the Team really didn't lie well. She still plowed forward brazenly though. "I'll give you a call. Mr. Palmer, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you enjoy your visit to Starling City."

Oliver simply nodded to and shook both men's hands before allowing Felicity to drag him out. He had a tight lock placed on every muscle and it was difficult to walk casually away. After finally moving from the shadows, he was still unable to publicly protect Felicity. A small part of his brain laughed and whispered that she wasn't in danger and that he was jealous, but Oliver refused to listen to that small voice. Instead he used the drive to the office to focus on the fantasy of planting his fist in Ray Palmer's face. The atmosphere for this car ride was even worse than the earlier one as both remained silent and angry.

The tension in the car followed them inside as Felicity and Oliver entered the basement headquarters. Both stopped short when they saw Roy and Diggle training. There was a moment of awkward silence as the four of them stared at one another in confusion.

"Kinda early to call it night, isn't it?" Roy bravely spoke despite the obvious anger streaming off Oliver. He wasn't sure what happened but clearly the date hadn't gone well.

"We met with Walter and Ray Palmer about an alliance to get QC back. I need to do a little more research on Ray. This was closer. You guys do your patrol already?" Felicity was rambling but it was helping her release the nervous energy. She turned instinctively toward Oliver only to find his eyes on her with the same mask of indifference that he had worn all night. Even more annoyed now, Felicity slammed her bag onto the table and sat down to work.

Oliver stood still and stared for a moment before Diggle's words forced him to focus on something other than Felicity.

"Hey man! We picked up some new Triad toys tonight but they are at the warehouse. Why don't we go check them out?" Diggle wasn't sure what was going on but it clear to him that his partners needed some space. He wasn't surprised when Oliver simply nodded and with a single glance at Felicity turned and left the room.

Roy breathed a slight sigh of relief once Diggle met his eyes and followed Oliver out. He turned and focused his attention on Felicity as she continued to strike the keyboard with more force than was necessary. "You wanna train some Felicity?"

"What? No, Roy, I don't want to train. I have work to do – I already told you that!" Hearing the snap in her answer, Felicity stopped typing and took a deep breath before she turned to Roy in apology. "I'm sorry. The night didn't exactly live up to expectations and now I'm just in a snarky mood."

"No problem – I never saw what you saw in Oliver anyway. Mayor by day, hero by night. What's interesting there, huh?" Roy tried teasing as Felicity usually responded well to it. He grinned when Felicity suddenly busted out laughing.

"You sound like Barry. He said something like that to me before…" Felicity trailed off as she remembered Barry's time with the Team and how Oliver had acted then. She still couldn't credit jealousy as the only reason though. Laurel was the type of woman guys got jealous over, not her. She started frowning as she reconsidered whether or not dating Oliver would actually ever work. Maybe they needed to stay in the shadows and not do the public thing ever, but what kind of relationship would that be?

"Felicity." Roy spoke loudly to gain her attention, but continued in a softer tone once she looked at him. "Tell me what happened."

Felicity remained silent as she knew that for Oliver and her to work then they couldn't put the Team in between them.

"You know Oliver is going to be training to work through whatever happened tonight. Luckily he'll be training with Diggle instead of me. Your choice is to talk or train Felicity but it has to be one or the other." Roy smiled as he gave her the ultimatum. He didn't want to stand between them but he was convinced Oliver had done something stupid and Felicity would be hurt more if they didn't try to figure this out now.

"Ray Palmer started the night by saying he was going to try and steal me from Oliver." Felicity blurted out that truth and turned to see what Roy thought. She hadn't expected his laughter. Roy continued to laugh until Felicity stood up and moved close enough to pinch his side as she glared at him.

"Felicity, he's jealous! I doubt Oliver Queen had ever been jealous until you and he has never handled it well. Poor Diggle." Roy knew the other man had definitely gotten the worst end of the deal when he had stepped forward to separate the pair and left with Oliver.

"I don't think its jealousy. I really wouldn't mind a small amount of jealousy but this isn't like that Roy. It's like he doesn't trust me, he shuts me out and I can't deal with that." Felicity only realized in that moment that that was what she was afraid of – that despite everything they had been through, Oliver didn't trust her and he was just wearing another mask.

"Oliver trusts you Felicity but you need to trust him too and you need to trust yourself." Roy was pretty sure he had talked to Felicity more about her relationship with Oliver than he had ever talked to any girl he'd actually been in a relationship with himself. He had to believe it was worth it if it kept their Team together though.

"I do trust him!" Felicity immediately disagreed with Roy on that point.

"You don't have to tell me but just answer this question for yourself. Did you believe he actually meant to ask you out?" Roy had seen the surprise on the blond's face when Oliver had asked her out and he knew she didn't believe Oliver actually saw her as more than a friend and partner.

Felicity stared blankly at Roy as she thought about his question. She hadn't believed Oliver, a part of her still believed this was just a dream and he was going to change his mind at any minute. Frowning, she realized that while she had been doubting that he wanted to move forward, she had also planted her own feet to stay grounded and to even keep a distance from him. If she wanted a relationship with Oliver then she needed to move too – it couldn't be only Oliver taking a chance. She needed to trust herself and she needed to trust him. Grinning suddenly, Felicity realized it was again time to act.

"I'm gonna grab some food and head over to the warehouse. Can you get Diggle out of there for me?"

"Um, sure. Yeah. So, you are okay? We're all okay?" Roy was glad to see her smile but he was still unsure of what inspired it.

"Yes! We are good Roy! Oliver and I are going to have our first date!" Felicity stepped close to hug him and brush a kiss along his cheek before she stepped back and grinned at him.

Roy couldn't help but smile at her but he also couldn't help but caution her. "Felicity, he'll need time to work through everything. He may not be ready."

"You are the one who told me to live in the present and take advantage of it, right?" Felicity's mind was already moving toward dinner and her date with Oliver. She was no longer dreading it even though she knew he would still be a bad mood. This was her and Oliver and she was now ready to take that chance on them, on herself.

"Okay, okay. You're the expert!" Roy grinned as the blond whirled around getting things done before she sprinted from the room.

Felicity entered the warehouse and found Oliver training alone as Roy had told her he would be since he had been able to get word to Diggle to escape. She studied him carefully and realized that Roy was right - Oliver was jealous and he did use his training to work through his emotions somewhat violently (luckily this time it was a training dummy now instead of the guys). She also realized that Roy was right and there was no time like the present so she was going to take advantage of it.

"I don't think our dinner plans are going to work out." Felicity knew Oliver was aware of her presence so she was surprised to see him jerk back and stiffen at her voice. She took a moment longer to watch as his shoulders dropped and he nodded without turning to her. "I brought dinner to us, I mean, this is pretty much home so it feels right to eat here and plus you can buy next time when we go to a real restaurant." Felicity blushed when she heard her own words telling basically telling Oliver about their second date when they hadn't had a first one.

Oliver turned with a smile of relief. He had assumed Felicity's anger with him would push her to cancel their date so this was an unexpected surprise. Logically, he knew she had every right to be angry but his emotions were still not under his control. Heaving a sigh, he knew he had to say no and put some distance between them until he could "act like a reasonable human being" as Diggle had reminded him that he was. They had indulged in a short vodka chat while his friend told him to get his act together before he lost the best thing in his life. Oliver knew he wanted to be with Felicity but he also knew he still wasn't good enough for her.

"Felicity, I don't think now is a good time for us-"

"There will never be a good time Oliver. I've finally realized that and you need to accept it too. This is our life and there will always be something going on. Another Count, another Tockman, maybe even another Slade or Caitlyn...maybe another Barry or Ray."

Oliver had looked away as memories of all the times she had faced death, all of the times he could have lost her assaulted him. However, at the last two names, his head whipped back around and he glared. "I wasn't jealous."

"I didn't say you were...I'm guessing it was Diggle who told you that though and I wouldn't disagree with him. He's always right you know?" Felicity added some teasing as she didn't want Oliver to shut down and turn away from her. She could handle a little jealousy, but she couldn't handle indifference, mistrust, or distance.

"Felicity, you have to understand, I didn't-" Oliver wasn't sure what he was going to say because he had admitted to himself previously that he was jealous of Barry and his reaction to Ray Palmer hadn't been much better.

"I do but you have to understand that you can't be mean to every guy that I meet. You have to trust me—" Felicity truly felt like she did understand that Oliver's path in life hadn't actually set him up to be the perfect boyfriend, even if that term annoyed her by making their relationship sound insignificant. She also understood that it was Oliver she loved, just as he was.

"I've always trusted you. Always." Oliver interrupted to interject. Felicity was the one person he had always trusted. He had tried to ditch even Diggle at the beginning, but he had been the one to seek out Felicity.

"You trust me with your secret, with your life - yes. You have to trust me with your..." Felicity trailed off as she didn't want to jump ahead. It was true that she had decided she needed to trust him with her heart, but that didn't mean he was quite in the same place.

Oliver caught on to what Felicity was saying and he immediately stepped closer as he cupped her face and met her eyes. "I need to trust you with my heart? I do Felicity - it's me that I don't trust. I understand why you don't either."

"I do trust you! I've always trusted you but I just thought that after Slade, that we really were unthinkable, at least in your mind. I thought you just saw me as a friend, a partner." Felicity placed one hand over the one Oliver rested on her face and she put the other on his chest.

"The words I said to you in the Mansion that day are as true now as they were then. I shouldn't have said them though - not like that, not then, but I did mean them." Oliver dipped his head to press soft kisses along her cheeks and even her eyes when she closed them and leaned into his touch.

"Will you say them again...later?" Felicity opened her eyes as she needed to see the truth in his eyes when he answered her question.

"Yes, I will." Oliver leaned back slightly so she could see his face when he spoke. He then smiled and waited for her to accept the truth of his words. When a warm, beautiful smile lit up her face, he moved forward to kiss her gently. Sweetly, softly he brushed his lips against her - the kiss was a promise, a declaration without words.

"Will you say the words back to me…later?" Oliver hadn't meant to ask the question but he realized he needed to know that they were in this together. He needed to know they were partners in this relationship too.

Felicity smiled and pressed a kiss on Oliver's lips before she leaned back to meet his eyes. "Yes, I'll say the words back to you, Oliver."

Oliver pulled her to him for more kisses. These kisses were lighter but no less passionate as they celebrated the feelings they would later share verbally. The pair slowly broke apart only to grin and lean in again for several more kisses.

"Food…we need to eat…" Felicity was having difficulty stringing the words together which actually made her laugh as she had never had a problem talking. Pulling back further she continued to laugh when she saw the confusion on Oliver's face. This felt good, natural – this was them. This is what she wanted for the rest of her life.

Oliver had watched Felicity laugh and simply waited for her to regain sufficient control to explain. For a moment though, he forgot about her explanation and simply enjoyed the happiness that seemed to radiate from her. She was quite simply the most beautiful thing he had even seen and he found it easy to be distracted by that. That thought made him smile as he had long ago learned to live by his senses, totally aware of his surroundings, and with iron clad control but now he found himself gawking at Felicity like a love struck teenager. This felt good, natural – this was them. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life.

"So what did you bring us for dinner then?" Oliver asked simply to hear Felicity's voice. He hoped they would have a lifetime together but for now he just wanted to enjoy their first date.

"Big Belly burgers!" Felicity replied with a laugh. The choice of food felt more like them and she wanted to enjoy their first date.


	23. Episode 15 - Infernos Part 2

**Episode 15 – Infernos (Part 2)**

**AN** – We are back to action for this one and the final episode as well! Again, thanks for sticking it out this long with me and continuing to be so kind and supportive in your reviews! Special thanks to TheOddManOut for excellent beta assistance…however, this one changed significantly afterwards so not only are all mistakes mine as usual but there may be more than normal this time!

**DISCLAIMER – **My lack of legal ownership of CW's Arrow or DC Comics still isn't stopping my fun!

* * *

_"So what did you bring us for dinner then?" Oliver asked simply to hear Felicity's voice. He hoped they would have a lifetime together but for now he just wanted to enjoy their first date._

_"Big Belly burgers!" Felicity replied with a laugh. The choice of food felt more like them and she wanted to enjoy their first date._

* * *

Oliver and Felicity's first date was perfect – they were relaxed, comfortable, and enjoyed one another's company as they always had. There was more awareness now as they felt like the underlying currents that had always pulled them together were stronger, more obvious now. Both were taking a chance on themselves and on each other and both were excited and hopeful about their future. The evening had felt natural to them which was why neither was surprised when Lance contacted them for help.

Roy and Diggle had been at the office basement when Oliver called them in so they arrived together to find Oliver watching Felicity alternate between typing on her keyboard and eating fries – Roy made a beeline for the food. With a nod to Oliver, Roy snagged a couple fries before Felicity could smack his hand away. Diggle just looked at Oliver and spoke.

"So we are being called in on arson now?" The news had covered the fires as acts of teenage vandalism so Diggle was surprised that Lance had requested help. However, as Oliver seemed tense and Felicity's fingers were flying over her keyboard with a surprising degree of urgency, Diggle was now concerned.

Oliver shrugged as Felicity's monitors started lighting up with the SCPD intel she had reviewed and researched since they had received Lance's request. She stuffed another fry in her mouth with a pretend glare at Roy before she spoke.

"They think it's a gang of kids but it is pretty high tech stuff so Lance wanted us to check it out." She continued to type and missed the guys exchanging grins as by "us" it was clear Lance meant Felicity. After just a moment, she continued to speak.

"The targets seem random, three last week, another two last night. There's no signature style either so the SCPD are stumped. Only eye witness accounts place the kids there. They're well organized though and have used some chemicals that I can't imagine street kids having access—"

"So there's someone other than kids calling the shots?" Diggle interrupted as he suddenly understood Felicity's concern and Oliver's tension. Roy too picked up on the possibility of another hidden threat and moved back closer to the Team without even trying to steal any fries.

"That's not the official SCPD position." Oliver commented even as he nodded his own agreement with Diggle's conclusion.

The Team moved quickly to review the data and discuss strategy. Roy would be going to Sin for intel on the possible kids – he had kept in contact with the young woman even though he no longer moved in the same circles she did. Diggle and Oliver would be checking out the previous crime scenes as they did their patrol. Felicity would continue to research while maintaining contact with the Team and Lance. The four of them fell easily into familiar habits as final plans were made in half sentences, quick looks, and efficient movements. All did breathe a sigh of relief though that very little had changed between them.

As the guys moved toward the door, Oliver suddenly turned back and pulled Felicity up for a quick kiss before winking and turning away. After only a moment, Felicity grinned then turned back to her computer. Roy and Diggle exchanged a quick look acknowledging that some things had changed after all.

They kept the comms open as they worked together even while separated. Sin had given Roy the name of Ryan Choi as he was a local kid who had suddenly come into money and had been asking questions about the Green Arrow. Roy moved to follow-up on a few leads about other kids before planning to meet up with Oliver and Diggle. Felicity's research had paid off as well as she found a link between the targets as two of the owners had received purchase offers only the week before – she continued her work as the same corporation was responsible for both offers.

"Hey guys! There's an old, empty apartment building three blocks to your left. David Clinton just bought the place for an absolute steal. Despite having no renovation permits and no tenants, it's using a lot of power. Oh, did I mention that Mr. Clinton is the CEO of the corporation that offered to buy those two properties?" Felicity rattled off the exact address as both Oliver and Diggle changed direction and headed that way. She provided additional updates on the layout and traffic as well.

Oliver and Diggle made their way quietly through the darkened building. It was soon evident that the building wasn't deserted and they quickly followed the sounds and found a group of teenagers working in a makeshift lab. Both Oliver and Diggle recognized the paraphernalia surrounding them as materials that could be used to start fires. Oliver updated Felicity before moving through the shadows and across the room. Diggle maintained his position near the door and waited for Oliver to make his move. Oliver was just about to step out of the shadows and confront the teens; however, at the last moment, a shadow caught his eye.

Diggle caught Oliver's nod and held his position as Oliver moved silently through the darkness and further back through the apartment lab. Turning his focus back to the kids, Diggle was unprepared for the small blast that shook the room and had the kids panicking and running. Moving quickly, Diggle subdued the group as they tried to escape. As Felicity repeated her call to them, Diggle replied quietly and breathed a sigh of relief as Oliver did the same.

Oliver moved quickly as he knew his injuries were minor. The small explosion had sent him crashing through the floor but as they were only on the second floor it hadn't been a bad fall. He had lost sight of the shadow he was following, but he still moved forward even as he warned Diggle to avoid the area.

"SCPD are close guys!" Felicity updated as she read Lance's text and listened to the police scanner. "Are you leaving the kids?"

"Yeah, they are secure on the second floor, east side." Diggle updated as he gave a final look through the apartment at the teens who seemed more like scared kids than hardened gang members.

"Let's head back." Oliver gave the command as he accepted that whoever he had been following had escaped. Both Diggle and Roy gave their agreement and all returned to the warehouse.

The capture of the teens did put a stop to the fires and the SCPD closed the matter; however, Team Arrow still worked the case as they knew there was more. The kids hadn't acted on their own and they wanted to know who was behind the attacks. They were not surprised to find out that Ryan Choi was one of the teens who had been arrested; however, they were shocked when it was Ray Palmer's legal counsel who posted the kid's bail.

Even though Walter had set up more meetings with Palmer to discuss QC, there was no way for the Team to get additional information from Palmer himself without revealing their own part in the situation. Felicity's research had revealed that David Clinton was a business rival of Palmer's though so their best guess was corporate espionage. Despite the new intel and general distrust of Palmer, the negotiations proceeded surprisingly smoothly. It seemed clear to both Oliver and Ray that they needed one another or, at the least, both felt safer keeping possible enemies close for the time being.

Once again Team Arrow worked hard at their day jobs while still protecting the city at night. Their busy schedule continued which meant that Oliver and Felicity weren't able to go on their second date until the next week. Both rearranged their schedules to make time as did the Team though and they were able to schedule a Friday night dinner out. They did elect to keep the comms available just in case there was another emergency though.

As planned, their second date was at a nice restaurant and Oliver had already teasingly reminded Felicity that he was paying. Their date had started much better than the first as while both were still slightly nervous they were having a good time. Felicity had been laughing at a story from Oliver's childhood when she saw him tense. She glanced up as a movement caught her eye and then she just stared in surprise.

"Aren't you going to greet me Ollie?" Thea asked the question teasingly as she took the last few steps to stand by their table. She watched as Oliver stood up and noticed he favored his right side. Knowing his night job, she wasn't surprised that he was injured – she sported a collection of bruises and scars herself now.

"Thea!" It was Felicity who spoke as she too jumped up. She looked nervously between the siblings who continued to stand tensely as they stared at one another. Luckily their distraction gave Felicity time to see the changes in Oliver's little sister and she couldn't help but wonder what changes Oliver saw in her. Thea had always been slim and she still was but now strength replaced gangly youth. Her hair was cut shorter and now dyed a dark red. She also simply had a different energy now and Felicity found herself looking for similarities to Nyssa as they had all assumed Thea had gone through Malcolm's version of League training.

At the continued silence, Felicity spoke again. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't know it was you at the time but once we figured it out, well, I just want to say thank you. I'm not sure why you did it but I'm glad you did, obviously, or otherwise…" Felicity trailed off nervously as Thea met her eyes.

Of all the reactions she had anticipated, Thea had never considered gratitude. She could easily see the earnest gratitude on the blond's face. It was easy to overlook Felicity sometimes and Thea had always done that in the past; however, now she saw more, now she understood more. She couldn't help but wonder what Felicity saw when the other woman looked at her. Thea tried to stop thoughts about what Oliver saw, what he understood about her as well. With her mind in turmoil, Thea's words were automatic from years of training. "You're welcome."

Oliver had watched the interaction closely. Felicity's words had surprised Thea, but his sister had schooled her features quickly after just a moment. He could see the obvious differences in her – hair color, muscles, even the awareness and challenge in her eyes. He could also see the ghosts and pain though. It was the same look he saw in Sara's eyes, the same one in Roy's, and even Felicity's. While he had only ever wanted to protect his sister, she willingly sought danger now and had chosen to align herself with their enemy.

"Thea, what are you doing here?" Oliver wasn't sure what was going on, but he couldn't believe his sister was seeking any type of family reconciliation.

"Ollie, is that how you greet your sister, well, half-sister after months apart?" Thea taunted him in an attempt to regain her own control. Regardless of Malcolm's training, she still enjoyed smarting off and playing the part of the rich, spoiled brat when it suited her.

Felicity watched as neither sibling backed down. She considered clicking on the comms; however, she didn't want Roy to know what was happening until she actually knew what was happening.

Sighing dramatically, Thea spoke again with a teasing pout. "I just thought we could catch up a bit while I was in town, Ollie. I won't be here long though."

"Do you plan to catch up with Roy too?" Oliver taunted his sister just to see if he could break through the mask and he was only somewhat pleased to see the flash of pain that appeared at his words.

"Now Ollie, there's hardly time to catch up with all my exes. I thought I just focus on my beloved family or what's left of it anyway." Thea had to work harder to maintain the coy expression as she still found herself missing Roy despite everything that he had done. She focused not on missing him but on the fact that he would hear about this meeting and that hopefully it would cause him pain.

"Thea, how are you?" Felicity spoke again as the tension was growing steadily and she wanted to try and put things in a more normal plane. However, when both Queens turned to look at her in surprise, she continued to ramble nervously. "Yeah, I know – stupid question, but not really. I owe you for saving me Thea so if you need something then you only have to ask."

Thea was again surprised by the girl and she wasn't sure how to react. Felicity hadn't really fit into her view of the world when she was just her brother's secretary, but she didn't fit into her new view of the world either. She had learned that everyone was out for themselves and only the strong survive. She was strong now and she had survived…without Oliver or Roy. Memories of the last months flooded her mind as Thea wondered how to answer such a simple question. Emotions slammed through her next and Thea knew she needed to end this conversation now. Ignoring Felicity and everything her simple words had evoked, Thea focused on her brother and the warning she felt obligated to share even as she said good bye.

"Malcolm is in town and he is planning a little revenge for you stopping the Undertaking. I would lay low if I were you…he's gunning for Felicity too, Oliver." Thea hadn't meant to add the last part but the blond girl had thrown her off. Pursing her lips tightly together, Thea continued in soft voice. "Good bye, Ollie."

It took only a moment for Oliver to launch himself after his sister and only another moment for Felicity to follow. Thea had just reached the street when Oliver grabbed her arm – she barely pulled in a strike as she turned to glare at him.

"I've said all I'm going to say. We're over." Thea bit out the words angrily. This hadn't gone according to her plan and now she just wanted to run away.

"Fine, you've said what you wanted to say and now it's my turn, but not here." Oliver kept his anger tightly reined as he felt Felicity reach his side.

"Oliver." Felicity was watching the crowds around them as the pair continued to glare at each other. Suddenly Oliver turned and knocked Felicity down to the ground and kept his body on top of hers. Felicity heard Oliver in her ear as she fought for breath.

"Stay low and get back inside. Call the Team." Oliver had heard the slice of the arrow through the air and knew Malcolm had followed Thea. He looked for where the attack had come from and quickly pinpointed the most likely building. Considering his options for following the attacker, Oliver was startled when he heard Thea's low hiss of pain.

Oliver turned in surprise to see a black arrow protruding from his sister's shoulder. Turning his gaze to her face, he watched as tears filled Thea's eyes before she closed them.

* * *

_**Episode tag:**_ I'm kinda drawing a blank so speak up quickly with suggestions and I'll get something posted in Lessons: Team Arrow later this week! BTW, no extended scene option for the ending as next week's episode picks up there!

_**Next week**_…no real teasers this time, just a reminder that next week's episode is the final one! :)


	24. Episode 16 - Family Bonds Part 1

**Episode 16 – Family bonds (Part 1)**

_**AN – **_To the guest reviewer Cassie, no, that wasn't all as I wouldn't be so mean as to end with that cliffhanger! :) This is the beginning of the end though as only Part 2 of this episode remains! Again, THANK YOU for your continued support! Special thanks to TheOddManOut who again applied her incredible beta skills to this episode too!

_**AN2**_ – A little warning, there is a happy ending but not everything will be fully resolved. I see this as part of their journey so there will always be villains and dangers for the Team. However, HEA for me does mean they are together to fight for the City and each other!

_**DISCLAIMER**_ – If only I could claim them and play legally but alas I cannot!

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY…**__Team Arrow's downtime had come to an abrupt end when Thea interrupted Oliver and Felicity's date only to then be shot by a black arrow while Oliver and Felicity looked on in shock._

* * *

The Team stood in a half circle around the med table that Thea was stretched out on. Oliver and Diggle had removed the arrow, but it was clear there was another issue. The bleeding had stopped; however, the girl's face was ghostly pale and her breathing was shallow, labored. She also remained unresponsive.

Roy turned and started to pace nearby, but he remained silent as he battled his inner demons and fought for control. Diggle split his attention between the girl on the table and his partners – Thea's pain hurt them and he was as concerned for them as he was for her. Felicity had watched the men instead of focusing on the scars visible on Thea's body when they removed her jacket to treat the wound. She now focused solely on Oliver who held his sister's hand as he stared at her. Oliver wanted to speak to Thea or even to his Team but he couldn't force any words past the lump in his throat. His baby sister was lying on their table because her own father had shot her.

Felicity met Roy's eyes briefly then Diggle's before she moved closer to Oliver. She took his free hand in hers and tears sprung to her eyes when he clung to her. Swallowing with difficulty, Felicity opened her mouth to ask what they needed to do when they heard an unfamiliar ring tone. She moved quickly and found the phone in Thea's pocket. It was an unknown number but she handed the phone to Oliver to answer. As soon as he clicked the speakerphone on, they heard Malcolm's voice.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it Oliver?"

"Malcolm. You killed Tommy and now you want to kill your daughter too?" Oliver immediately went on the offensive.

"You killed Tommy with your choices and now you have to choose again! I have the antidote for her. You can have it if you want it Oliver." Malcolm's voice had risen with his accusation but it became soft and teasing when he made his offer.

"I want the antidote." Oliver gritted out the response as he glanced at his sister.

"You will meet me alone in thirty minutes at 2200 Cypress Avenue—"

"I'll be there—" Oliver interrupted even as he saw the looks of concern on the faces of his Team.

"That's not all Oliver. See, I told you before the importance of redundancy before but thanks to you I've learned more is needed sometimes. Your friends will have their own locations to go to in order to get the different chemicals needed to create the antidote. If anyone fails to show at their designated location then Thea will die."

Team Arrow exchanged looks as they realized the implication of Malcolm's plan of divide and conquer. No one would be able to provide back-up to the others and there was no time to call for others to assist either. They would each be alone.

"Tick tock, tick tock, Oliver. Do you want their locations too or do you plan to bury Thea next to Tommy?"

"Give me the locations." Oliver replied as Felicity moved to type them into her computer once Malcolm rattled them off.

After a short tense silence, Malcolm spoke again to give a final warning. "No one else can help you Oliver. This time, it will be just you and me."

Hearing the dial tone, Oliver threw the phone violently across the room. He took a moment to draw in a few deep breaths before he turned and spoke to the Team.

"You don't have—"

All three interrupted Oliver to disagree and he was humbled when each of them met his eyes – steady and sure while he had only doubts and fears. Felicity, Diggle, and Roy then smiled grimly and exchanged looks confirming they were all in. Oliver was obviously torn, but Felicity simply touched his face before kissing him gently, reassuring him that it was their choice and that it had already been made. As she pulled back, he finally nodded his agreement as well. His smile was grim but grateful as he again met his Team's eyes.

Moving quickly, Team Arrow gathered their gear and tried to find comfort in the familiar routine before they split up to follow Merlyn's directions. The four of them paused briefly and exchanged final nods when they reached the door. Not even Felicity had words but each understood this could be the last time they saw one another.

Malcolm Merlyn, the man who had almost destroyed the Glades and their Team previously, was forcing them apart. None of them were comfortable with that prospect as they understood they would be more vulnerable as they faced the unknown. Their work had always dangerous and there were never any guarantees but that was easier to accept because they had each other. Their bonds had only been strengthened by time, tragedies, and triumphs – they had become more than the sum of their parts and they were better together than apart. However, they would still go their separate ways to do what was right, to support their own.

Swallowing with difficulty, Oliver offered the simple but heartfelt words before Team Arrow went their separate ways. "Thank you."

Malcolm had planned carefully and each needed the full amount of time to reach their intended destinations. The comms were silent as everyone focused on the task at hand even though they continued to worry for the Team. The tension rose until in quick succession, Roy, Diggle, and Felicity each confirmed they had found the necessary vials and were returning home without incident. Before anyone breathe easier though, the silence quickly grew deafening as there was no word from their fourth partner.

"Oliver?" Felicity's fear came through as loudly as her voice and both Roy and Diggle tensed as they both sped back to the warehouse.

"Oliver…please…" Felicity's voice trailed off and despite the continued silence she forced herself to focus on getting back to the warehouse and saving Thea so they could all save Oliver.

Diggle, Felicity, and Roy all returned within moments of each other and while they found comfort in the others, the tension remained as Oliver still hadn't checked in. Pushing her fears aside, Felicity combined the chemicals and then quickly injected Thea with the antidote. They all froze for a moment expecting some type of reaction; however, the girl remained unresponsive. Felicity soon moved to pull up their tracking programs as her thoughts focused on Oliver.

"His trackers aren't working!" Felicity wasn't surprised but she was still worried. She immediately switched to the traffic cams around 2200 Cypress Avenue, but found they had all been disabled. Feeling hysteria creep up, Felicity stifled a gasp and fought to breathe. She needed to think, she needed another plan – she refused to lose Oliver.

Diggle and Roy exchanged looks before they moved to stand beside Felicity. Roy was still devastated by Thea's presence and injury but he buried those emotions and focused on his Team. Diggle noticed that Roy was steady so he too focused on Felicity. If they were going to save Oliver then they needed Felicity to help them.

"Is there another way Felicity? Can you trace the call from Malcolm?" Diggle asked the question because he needed the answers and because Felicity always focused better when she had a job to do.

"I can try." Felicity replied with determination as she went to get the broken phone.

"What about his destination?" Roy asked as he looked to Diggle for something to do, some way to help.

Diggle didn't doubt the Cypress Avenue address was a ruse; however, he knew they needed to check it out. The problem was that if Felicity found Malcolm and they had gone in the opposite direction then they would waste time. He didn't want to divide them again either but he saw no choice.

"We'll go there now. Felicity, keep searching and keep in touch."

The three paused for just a moment before again separating – Roy and Diggle headed toward Cypress and Felicity remained at the warehouse. She was absorbed in her task but still kept in constant contact with the guys as they exchanged updates.

Diggle and Roy entered the building at 2200 Cypress cautiously but it appeared quiet. They stuck together to do a quick search and it was Roy who spoke first.

"I think these were his trackers." Roy held up the pieces for Diggle who nodded but continued to scan the room. A sliver of light caught Diggle's eye and he moved across the room with Roy close behind. Roy turned away to keep a watch behind them as he waited for Diggle to explain what he was looking at so closely.

"There's a silver arrow here." Diggle announced in surprise.

"Silver?" Both Roy and Felicity questioned together but it was Felicity who continued.

"That doesn't make sense – Oliver uses green and Malcolm black so who uses silver?"

"I do."

Felicity gasped and turned to find Thea not only awake and alert but standing closely behind her. "Thea?"

Roy and Diggle exchanged looks as they both froze in place. There had been the thought in both of their minds that Thea had simply been a decoy when they had left her alone with Felicity.

"I know where Malcolm is holding Oliver." Thea's voice was weary and she shut her eyes for just a moment. She had hoped to simply walk away but she had known deep down that Malcolm wouldn't let her. She had also known that she didn't deserve to just walk away – she was here because of her own choices, this was her path. Malcolm's plan wasn't just about getting revenge on Oliver but also about teaching her a lesson. She wasn't going to get away unscathed, she might not even get away at all. Thea knew it was likely the darkness would now completely consume her.

"You always call him Malcolm." Felicity wanted to know what Thea knew but she was also scared. She took just a moment to make that observation as she tried to breathe and relax as Oliver would have instructed had he been here.

"Father, dad. Both imply more love and emotion than I feel for him." Thea was surprised she shared that information and quickly snapped her mouth shut. Grabbing the jacket they had removed from her, Thea slipped it on and had just turned to leave when she felt Felicity grab her arm and tug on her sleeve.

"Where are you going Thea? Where does Malcolm have Oliver?" Felicity wasn't about to let Thea leave without getting that information. She also used the opportunity to attach a tracker to a button on the girl's jacket.

Thea paused and stared at Felicity. She was no longer used to sharing information or including anyone else in her plans. She either did as she wanted to do or she was following Malcolm's orders - there were no discussions. However, Thea took a moment and made the choice to share.

"I've used an abandoned warehouse to store my gear for the trips to Starling City. He has Oliver there but you won't be able to help him. Malcolm wants me more than he wants you or even Oliver." Thea quirked a brow as the blond tightened her grip to keep her from leaving once more. Reluctantly respecting the blond's tenacity, she gave Felicity the address and pulled her arm free as Felicity turned back to her computer.

"That's on the other side of town – it's going to take you guys over half an hour to get there." Felicity announced as she pulled up information. She turned briefly when she heard the door open, but after only a brief glance at Thea she turned back to her computer and continued to speaking to Roy and Diggle to plan their response together.

Thea liberated a nearby car and made her way back to Malcolm and Oliver. She could still see Felicity's concern and determination. She could still hear the same commitment in the voices of John Diggle and even Roy. This was the Team that she had seen that night with Caitlyn Frost but she wasn't sure if even they were enough to save Oliver.

Memories assailed Thea, good and bad – Robert Queen giving her her first horse, sneaking midnight snacks with Ollie, her mother's voice ordering her to be with Roy and be happy, her mother and Oliver standing there looking at her in the police station after Slade had freed her, Oliver's eyes when their mom had sacrificed herself for them, Roy stealing her purse, Roy telling her there was something he needed to do before they could be together, Oliver and Roy standing beside Felicity and Diggle.

Burying the emotions so Malcolm couldn't use them against her, Thea made her decision and strode confidently into the warehouse. She saw them instantly but her pace didn't change as she positioned herself not between the men but next to her gear.

"Good evening father." Thea smiled at him before turning and intentionally scanning Oliver. Malcolm had him strung up and hanging by his wrists. It was clear Malcolm had taken out his anger on Oliver as there were numerous cuts and marks covering Oliver's face, his bare chest and stomach.

Steeling herself, Thea met her brother's eyes but she saw no plea in them, no anger. Ollie wasn't asking for anything or blaming her for anything. It took her a moment to recognize the love in his eyes and another longer moment to accept it and admit to herself that she loved him too. She nearly laughed in giddy relief that she was still capable of any good feelings. Sobering quickly though, Thea realized that Oliver fully expected to die here, but she had no intention of allowing that to happen.

A real smile stole across Thea's face and she saw surprise in her brother's eyes. She kept smiling as she turned to Malcolm and raised a brow.

"Thea, you forced me to act. You were feeling torn between your past and your future and I didn't want that to burden you any longer. Remember the freedom you felt when you pulled the trigger to kill me?"

Thea turned her attention back to her father now and simply quirked a brow. She wasn't surprised when he continued.

"You can feel that again when you kill Oliver. It will release you from the pain."


	25. Finale - Family Bonds Part 2

**Episode 16 – Family bonds (Part 2)**

_**AN – **_This is the final update to this story! THANK YOU all for your incredible support! Special thanks to TheOddManOut who stuck with me and continued to beta all summer! Again, there is a happy ending but not everything will be fully resolved: I want their journey to continue as there will always be threats and Lessons for the Team.

_**DISCLAIMER**_ – Still no legal right to play but that hasn't stopped me all summer so it won't stop me now!

* * *

_"Thea, you forced me to act. You were feeling torn between your past and your future and I didn't want that to burden you any longer. Remember the freedom you felt when you pulled the trigger to kill me?"_

_Thea turned her attention back to her father now and simply quirked a brow. She wasn't surprised when he continued._

_"You can feel that again when you kill Oliver. It will release you from the pain."_

* * *

Thea barely kept the emotions from showing on her face – equal parts disgust, fear, and anger. This was the psychopath who had tried to wipe out the Glades because of his wife's death and now she had to play his game once again as her brother's life hung in the balance. Thea paused as she realized that it wasn't just her and Oliver as Malcolm would also destroy his Team. He would kill Roy, Felicity, and Diggle without thought or emotion and then there would be no one to stop him. Turning away, she took several breaths to calm her heart and mind. Deliberately giving herself time to bury all of the emotions crashing through her, she slowly picked up her bow and strapped on her quiver.

"It is unfair all that you have been burdened with by the Queens. You left them behind and came with me though and together we've done great things. We can do more."

Oliver barely processed Malcolm's words as he focused on his sister. She wasn't the little girl he had once known nor the young woman he had returned to after the Island. He had to believe she was still Thea though and that her smile had been real. She had been changed by her recent experiences but his own experiences in purgatory hadn't changed his love for her. He knew he could take out Malcolm if given the chance; however, he also knew he couldn't target his own sister. This choice had to be hers and he had to let her make it.

Thea heard the distinct sound of metal meeting flesh but stopped herself from jerking around. Instead she continued her preparation as the sounds continued. Turning slowly she saw that Malcolm was using a metal baton to beat Oliver. Remaining silent she forced herself to breathe and wait…her patience paid off as Malcolm turned to speak to her.

"You need to kill him Thea. Prove yourself to me." Malcolm put down the baton and again picked up the dagger that was already wet with Oliver's blood.

"I don't need to prove anything – I know who I am. Thanks to you, I really do know myself now." Those words were nothing less than the truth. Thanks to Malcolm, she knew she didn't want to be anything like him and she knew she wasn't like him. She was and wanted to be her brother's sister. Turning, she started walking away hoping to force him to focus on her instead of Oliver. She continued her steps even though he spoke.

"I can do it for you but it will be better for you if you kill him." He was determined to force Thea to make the right choice. Malcolm needed Oliver Queen dead and he needed Thea Merlyn to remain by his side. His daughter was young and still new to the art so he could forgive her this lapse if she made the right decision. To prove his point he brought the dagger to Oliver's chest and waited.

Thea stopped and paused for a moment with her back to them, but at Oliver's low moan she acted. In a single instant, Thea turned, pulled and nocked an arrow, aimed and fired. The arrow sliced between Oliver and Malcolm forcing Malcolm to step back even as he laughed. Thea met Malcolm's eyes and grinned as well, again playing her part as she fired another arrow that drew blood as it pierced Oliver's arm.

"It's okay if you want to torture him first Thea. He deserves it after all he's done." Assured of his daughter's choice, he stepped further back and placed the dagger back on the table.

Thea nocked another arrow and considered her options. She knew Oliver's Team was still several minutes away so she needed to continue to distract Malcolm. Firing another arrow to graze Oliver's thigh, Thea lowered her bow and focused her attention on her father as she slowly took a few steps toward him. She knew her words would anger him but she also knew she couldn't just keeping hurting Oliver any more than she could allow Malcolm to do so. If she could stall before making her final move, Oliver's Team just might be able to save him.

"Oliver lied to me and tried to make me be someone I'm not. You aren't going to do that, are you Malcolm?"

"What happened to calling me father?" Malcolm wasn't certain what game Thea was playing but he couldn't believe she was stupid enough to challenge him. He had such high hopes for his daughter – she had always been so spirited, so strong willed. Laughing out loud, he again remembered that she had shot him. She was _**his**_ daughter and that meant she craved power just as he did. However, he couldn't allow her to challenge him so openly without suffering any consequences.

"I have taught you everything you know but I still know more _daughter_. You owe your life to me and I will collect on it."

Father and daughter continued to focus on one another and it was Malcolm's arrogant need to dominate that was his mistake. Arrows, deeper and darker than blood, rained down on him. The barrage forced him to his knees even as he turned and caught the next one. Staring at the color and design, his face paled and he looked up in fear as a single man peeled away from the shadows to stand before him.

"You owe your life to me Malcolm Merlyn and I will collect on it."

With a single blow from the staff hidden behind him, the man watched as Malcolm sunk to the ground. He then turned to the man hanging from the ceiling and with a nod, more shadows became visible as two men moved to free the younger man. The man then turned and caught the silver arrow aimed as his heart as he looked to the young woman standing across the room.

"I need nothing from you girl. I will take your father."

The man's voice was harsh, but as he made no move toward Oliver or her, Thea paused, unsure. It was Oliver's voice that she heard next.

"Lower your bow, Thea. He won't hurt you." Oliver ignored his injuries and his sister as he looked at Nyssa's father.

It was into this stalemate that Diggle and Roy barged into the room with Felicity following closely behind them. All three froze though as they stared between the combatants. Felicity was focused solely on Oliver, but Roy and Diggle were more concerned with the potential for new threats once they identified Malcolm on the ground and the men surrounding him.

"I will see to mine, Oliver. You see to your own." Ra's al Ghul gave a slight wave of his hand and his men lifted Malcolm and left the room. With a single nod to Oliver, he turned and disappeared into the darkness, unconcerned that Thea was still holding her weapon toward him.

"Oliver!" Felicity called to him and rushed to his side. Diggle followed as he visually checked Oliver's injuries which certainly weren't the worst the younger man had ever sustained. Roy positioned himself close to them and stayed alert. They knew it was unlikely they had seen all of the assassins that had accompanied the leader of the League.

Thea again stood separately and watched as the group protected and cared for each other. This time it was Oliver who was hurt, but the feelings were still shared easily between them. It again brought pleasure and pain for her to watch them. She could admit that she felt little seeing Malcolm disarmed, injured, and kidnapped; however, the sight of Felicity tenderly wiping blood from Oliver's face while he let her touched Thea's heart. She turned to walk away just as she heard Oliver's voice.

"Thea." Oliver's voice was soft as he spoke to his sister. He wanted nothing more than to hug her; however, from her stiff and angry posture he knew that wasn't an option. Glancing uncertainly at Roy, he was proud to see Roy also held himself in check and hadn't moved closer to Thea, nor had he spoken yet.

"Are you okay?" Thea hadn't meant to ask but the words tumbled out anyway. She could still hear Malcolm's voice in her head cursing the emotional weakness. No one else seemed to think it was unusual though. As Felicity spoke, Thea realized that she often spoke for the group.

"He's been worse, he'll be okay. How are you Thea?" Felicity wanted to hug Oliver and Roy to comfort them but instead she simply leaned briefly into Roy to squeeze his arm before pressing along Oliver's side to support him physically and emotionally. She smiled when she felt him take her hand in his.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be okay again." Thea couldn't stop the bitter words as she watched the group in front of her. Felicity stood in between Roy and Ollie and she had noticed both the other woman offering comfort to both men and their acceptance of it. Diggle stood on Roy's other side much like the bodyguard he was reported to be. Memories of her own brief moments with him surprised her now – it appeared he still had her brother's back. A pang of jealousy, hurt, love, and yearning pierced Thea's heart but she buried the instinctive gasp and worked to keep her face calm and reveal no weakness.

Oliver's hand flexed against Felicity's as he glimpsed the crack in his sister's mask. For just a moment, she was his kid sister again instead of the armed woman in front of him.

Felicity wasn't sure what to say as she had felt both Oliver and Roy stiffen. She had also seen Thea's pain and in that single moment the girl had reminder her so much of Oliver that she had wanted to hug her. Still struggling, Felicity was grateful when Diggle's calm voice sounded from close by.

"A good start to being okay is to bury the ghosts of the past. Why don't you come with us? Just to chat, you can keep your weapons." Diggle adopted a soothing tone and even raised his hands in a gesture of good will. It was obvious to him all were having difficulty with this reunion. It was going better than he had thought though as Roy had kept his temper under control and Thea had immediately lowered her weapon after Nyssa's father and his men had left.

The whole group made their way to the warehouse – Thea was the first and only person who had been there outside of the four of them. They exchanged looks but no one spoke as she followed them inside.

Thea looked around for more detail this time. Earlier she had only looked for threats and escape routes without worrying about anything else. Now she was again forced to the side as the four of them fell into an obviously comfortable routine. While no one intentionally ignored her, their focus remained on one another as they each asked and answered questions about the night's events. Thea responded when required but it was clear to her that between the four of them they had all the information and filled in the blanks themselves.

Felicity was the primary caregiver for Oliver and even Thea grinned when he yelped and complained that she had hurt him. Again, Thea found herself enjoying the interaction even as her heart clenched painfully. Looking away from the couple, her eyes clashed with Roy's and she froze.

Roy had been focused on the Team but Thea's presence was a distraction. When OIiver and Felicity started bantering he found his gaze on Thea and he saw the emotions flash across her face as she watched the pair. The woman here was the woman he remembered, not the trained fighter who had obviously fired an arrow at the leader of the League of Assassins. Roy was both grateful and annoyed to see Thea like this. It was easier to be angry, to ignore her but now she was here and she was obviously hurting. Startled from his thoughts, Roy felt Felicity kick him before she motioned first toward his gear and then Thea. Only then did Roy note that Thea remained fully armed as she stood stiffly to the side.

"You can stow your gear here if you want." His voice was harsh even to his own ears and Roy knew the others noticed when Felicity jumped in to rephrase the offer.

"We have plenty of room Thea and I have clothes that will probably fit you if you want to change. We've got a pretty nice set-up here so you can make yourself comfortable. There's food and drinks in the fridge." Felicity had continued to ramble until Oliver placed his hands on her hips and stood up behind her. With a sigh, she leaned back into him and tried to keep from speaking again.

Thea again noted the Team – their stances, their words, their close proximity all screamed of family bonds and love. She felt distinctively uncomfortable, torn between wanting desperately to join them and wanting desperately to run away again. Annoyed with the weakness, Thea made her choice.

"Thanks Felicity but I'm gonna head out."

"Are you leaving for good?" Felicity was the one to ask the question she suspected both Roy and Oliver were too stubborn to ask. "I know Walter would like to see you Thea." Felicity felt bad for using that angle but she was determined to try and keep the girl with them.

Thea frowned but her annoyance was with herself. Still though, she accepted Felicity's excuse and replied. "I'll stick around a few more days. Maybe give Walter a call."

Felicity stepped away from the group and pulled a phone out of their supplies. "We kinda destroyed your other one. This is secure and I can program our numbers if you want." She didn't tell her that it was also low jacked with a tracker. Felicity had also learned the importance of redundancy and she wasn't counting on the single tracker she had put on the girl's jacket to last.

Thea was again surprised by how helpful and trusting the blond was until she looked behind her at the three men who clearly supported and protected her. Felicity was tough and smart on her own but it didn't hurt that she had the support of the guys. They were all stronger, better together than they were apart. Thea found herself again yearning for that kind of love and trust in her life. It was emotion not logic that had her allowing Felicity to add their numbers. It was emotion that also had the words flowing from her mouth.

"I can't go back to the way I was before…with either of you. I'm different now, you can't even understand how different—"

"Actually Thea, this is the group who can understand change by choice and force. Trust me, we get that. It hasn't been a straight and narrow path for any of us so you are in good company here." Felicity was again the spokesperson for the group.

Thea nodded as she realized just how foolish her words sounded – her father had taken delight in filling her in on all of Oliver's and Roy's secrets. He had thought to force her loyalty by proving them as liars; however, with time, Thea had started to sympathize with everything that had happened to them. She remembered Oliver's scars now each time she saw her own. Meeting her brother's eyes and then Roy's, she knew that they might be the only people that would understand, the only people that might still love her. She also realized that she still loved them even if that possibility terrified her. Having been lost in the darkness for so long, Thea wasn't sure she could live in the light anymore.

As she watched, it seemed the four moved slightly closer even as they stood immobile. Thea couldn't understand their bonds but she thought she might be able to learn to understand them. She could no longer deny that was what she wanted. Still wary of the emotions that both Oliver and Roy evoked, Thea focused on the other two Team members instead. Felicity again smiled at her and Diggle gave her a brief nod. Somehow Thea knew that they were the ones who had helped drag her brother and Roy from the darkness and that they were willing to do the same for her. Finding a small, hesitant smile, Thea spoke again as she placed her gear on the table.

"I could use a drink…vodka if you have it."

* * *

_**Episode tag:**_ This resolves the actions but a slightly in the future Epilogue will address a bit more of the emotional/ mental. It will be posted as the episode tag in Lessons: Team Arrow later this week!

_**Next week**_…Ahhh, no more next weeks as I'm marking this as complete!

* * *

**Not so short rambling thanks and good bye**_**…**if you have made it through this bit of summer insanity, THANK YOU! I very much appreciated all the faves, follows, reviews, and PMs encouraging me throughout the summer! I loved getting your feedback, guesses, and suggestions (whether or not I was able to work them in) and I know that, as always, you guys made the story better! My intention was to stay true to the show's spirit while adding some humor and Olicity romance. I sincerely hope that you were surprised at times, amused, moved, and maybe even annoyed, but basically I just hope you were entertained! _

_I also have to thank everyone who congratulated me on my first book, bought a copy, and/ or offered feedback! It is very different to take a chance on an original story and yet many of you were brave (or foolish) enough to do just that! :) It truly is humbling and inspiring! I do hope you found Nadya's World to be worth your time and a fun read! For those interested, some related character pieces are/ will be posted on Fiction Press and I am working on the sequel! _

_Finally, I am probably going to take the next few weeks off from fanfic! I'll wait and see where S3 goes before I decide how/ if to jump back in with new stories here! Again, thanks for taking this ride with me! Pls do keep in touch!_


End file.
